Seducción en el Desierto
by luxy1985
Summary: Después de haber estado en Montecarlo, Darien decidió regresar a casa para asistir a la coronación de su hermano, sufrió un accidente y, cuando se descubrieron los restos de su helicóptero, se esperaba lo peor… ¡hasta que apareció sin dar ninguna explicación de cómo había sobrevivido! Después, una bella y misteriosa mujer se mudó al palacio. Se rumorea que está embarazada…
1. Argumento

**Y se terminó! se acabó estás historias chicas, espero que les hayan gustado tanto como a mí, aquí les dejo la última historia, la autora es Annie West y obviamente Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, nos seguiremos leyendo pronto (aunque por unas semanitas me tomaré un break jejeje, si es que aguanto a estar tanto tiempo sin adaptar historias :D), un beso. Isa XD**

Seducción en el desierto

Annie West

Argumento:

Cuatro ardientes príncipes del desierto buscando poder y esposa

¡Los rumores acerca del príncipe rebelde, Darien Al´Shields, habían llegado al paroxismo! Después de haber estado en un exclusivo hotel de Montecarlo, Darien decidió regresar a casa para asistir a la coronación de su hermano. En el trayecto, sufrió un accidente y, cuando se descubrieron los restos de su helicóptero, se esperaba lo peor… ¡hasta que apareció sin dar ninguna explicación de cómo había sobrevivido! Después, una bella y misteriosa mujer se mudó al palacio. Se rumoreaba que estaba embarazada… ¿Podría ser que el conocido playboy, que había permanecido perdido en el desierto, ocultara una aventura amorosa?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

—Hagan sus apuestas, _mesdames et messieurs_.

El jeque Darien Al´Shields miró la mesa de juego y a la multitud que lo miraba con atención, ansiosa por conocer su próxima jugada. Su mirada se posó en el montón de fichas que había ganado durante la última hora.

Un camarero se acercó con una botella de champán. Darien asintió y se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado. Rubia, bella, complaciente. Una mujer que hacía que la gente volviera la cabeza para mirarla desde el momento en que habían entrado en el opulento casino de Montecarlo.

Ella se movió y el valioso collar de diamantes que lucía en su escote brilló bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas de araña. Su deslumbrante vestido plateado de pedrería era la prueba de lo que se podía conseguir a base de dinero y un modisto de talla internacional.

Ella sonrió, con el tipo de sonrisa íntima que las mujeres le dedicaban desde la adolescencia.

Él le entregó una copa del mejor champán francés y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. Estaba aburrido.

La última vez había tardado dos días en cansarse de Montecarlo. Esa vez, sin embargo, acababa de llegar.

—Últimas apuestas, _mesdames et messieurs_. —Conteniendo un suspiro, Darien miró al crupier.

—_Quatorze_ —dijo.

El crupier asintió y movió las fichas de Darien. Se hizo un silencio.

La gente del otro lado de la mesa se apresuró a seguir sus pasos y a hacer las últimas apuestas.

—¿Catorce? —dijo la rubia—. ¿Vas a apostarlo todo a un único número?

Darien se encogió de hombros, levantó la copa y se fijó en que le temblaban las manos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Había estado en Nueva York, donde había cerrado el contrato con los medios de comunicación y después se había ido a festejarlo. A continuación había acudido a Túnez para participar en una carrera de vehículos todoterreno. A Oslo y a Moscú por motivos de trabajo, y luego allí, al barco que tenía en la marina.

¿Sería que su forma de vida podía con él? El crupier hizo girar la ruleta.

Darien notó que unos dedos delgados le agarraban la rodilla. Su compañera comenzó a respirar de manera acelerada mientras la ruleta se movía y deslizó la mano por su pierna.

¿De veras le parecía tan excitante el juego?

El sentía cierta envidia. Darien sabía que si ella se desnudara allí mismo, él no sentiría nada. Ni deseo ni excitación. Nada.

Ella sonrió de forma seductora, y se acercó a él, presionando el pecho contra su brazo.

Debía recordar su nombre.

¿Elsa? ¿Erica? No conseguía acordarse. ¿Sería que no le había interesado lo suficiente como para grabarlo en su mente? ¿O sería que estaba perdiendo la memoria?

Por desgracia, su memoria seguía funcionando perfectamente.

Había cosas que no podría olvidar nunca. Por mucho que lo intentara.

Elisabeth. Así se llamaba su acompañante. Elisabeth Karolin Roswitha, condesa de Markburg.

Un gran aplauso lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La condesa de Markburg lo abrazó y de la emoción, casi se sentó en su regazo. Lo besó en la mejilla y en la boca.

—¡Has vuelto a ganar, Darien! —se retiró y lo miró entusiasmada—. ¿No es maravilloso?

El forzó una sonrisa y levantó la copa.

Envidiaba su capacidad de entusiasmarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él no experimentaba algo parecido? El juego ya no se lo provocaba. ¿Los negocios? A veces. ¿Los deportes de riesgo? Al menos sentía una descarga de adrenalina cuando se jugaba la vida. ¿El sexo?

Vio que se acercaba otra mujer. Tenía el cabello oscuro unos largos pendientes de rubí que rozaban sus hombros desnudos y un vestido con el que en muchos países la habrían encerrado por indecente.

Y él ni siquiera reaccionó un poco.

Ella se detuvo a su lado y se inclinó hacia delante permitiéndole ver sus pechos, su ombligo y mucho más.

—Darien, cariño. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Lo besó en los labios y se los acarició con la lengua. Pero él no estaba de humor.

De pronto, se sintió agotado. No era un cansancio físico, sino la insidiosa apatía que lo invadía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Estaba cansado de la vida.

Se separó de ella de golpe. Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que se habían visto en Buenos Aires y, sin embargo, parecía una eternidad.

—Elisabeth —se volvió hacia la rubia que tenía a su lado—. Permíteme que te presente a Natasha Leung. Natasha, ésta es Elisabeth von Markburg.

Miró al camarero y éste sirvió otra copa de champán.

—Ah, es mi cosecha favorita —dijo Natasha, y se acercó a él de forma que sus muslos se rozaron—. Gracias.

Darien miró por encima de su hombro y vio la mirada inexpresiva del crupier.

—Hagan sus apuestas, _s 'il vous plait_.

—_Quatorze_ —murmuró Darien.

—_Quatorze_? —el crupier no pudo ocultar su asombro—. _Oui, monsieur._

—¿Catorce otra vez? —preguntó Elisabeth con voz estridente—. ¡Lo perderás todo! La probabilidad de que salga el mismo número otra vez es remotísima.

Darien se encogió de hombros y, al oír sonar su teléfono móvil lo sacó del bolsillo.

—Entonces perderé.

Al ver la cara de susto que ponía ella estuvo a punto de sonreír. Para algunas personas, la vida era muy sencilla.

Miró el teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver que no reconocía el número que aparecía en pantalla. Únicamente su abogado y sus agentes de confianza tenían su número privado.

—¿Diga?

—¿Darien? —incluso después de tanto tiempo aquella voz le resultó inconfundible. Darien se puso en pie, deshaciéndose de las dos mujeres que estaban pegadas a él.

—Diamante.

Después de tanto tiempo, su hermano mayor sólo llamaría por algo realmente importante. Darien se colocó de espaldas a la mesa y gesticuló para que sus acompañantes se quedaran donde estaban. Después se dirigió hacia una esquina de la sala.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa —murmuró—. ¿A qué se debe este placer?

Se hizo un silencio. Tan largo que se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Quiero que regreses a casa —dijo Diamante con voz calmada, como siempre.

Pero Darien no esperaba oír esas palabras.

—Ya no tengo casa, ¿recuerdas?

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Diamante al hablarle así. Su hermano no era el culpable de que su pasado hubiera sido un desastre.

—Ahora sí, Darien.

—Nuestro venerado padre tendría algo que decir al respecto.

—Nuestro padre murió.

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Darien.

El animal que había gobernado a su familia se había marchado para siempre.

El tirano que había traicionado a su madre con un montón de prostitutas y amantes. El que había controlado a su familia mediante el terror. El que lo había azotado hasta casi causarle la muerte. Y el que había utilizado a sus matones cuando él creció lo suficiente para hacerle frente.

El hombre que desterró a su hijo menor cuando hizo lo que el viejo jeque deseaba en secreto y se pasó de la raya.

Darien nunca había sido capaz de complacer a su padre, por mucho que lo intentara. Había pasado la infancia preguntándose en qué fallaba para inspirar tanto odio.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya no le importaba.

Se volvió para mirar la sala donde los trasnochadores buscaban placer. Pero sólo la imagen de Yazan Al´Shields, con sus ojos enrojecidos y su bigote pinchudo que se le manchaba de babas cuando despotricaba, ocupaba su cabeza.

Debería sentir algo, cualquier cosa, al enterarse de que el tirano de su padre había muerto. Incluso después de haber estado ausente once años, la noticia debería hacerlo reaccionar.

Sin embargo, un enorme vacío ocupaba el espacio donde antaño había albergado sus emociones.

Se suponía que debía de tener preguntas. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿No era eso lo que un hijo preguntaba sobre la muerte de su padre?

—No siento ningún deseo de regresar a Qusay —no le esperaba nada en su lugar natal.

—Maldita sea, Darien. Deja de actuar como un cretino arrogante e insensible por un momento. Te necesito. Las cosas son complicadas —Diamante hizo una pausa—. Quiero que vengas.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Darien. Diamante siempre había sido su hermano favorito, en el que se había fijado cuando trataba de comportarse como sus mayores—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema —dijo Diamante con tono tenso—, pero nuestro primo ha descubierto que él no es el legítimo rey de Qusay. Yo voy a ocupar el trono. Quiero que vengas para mi coronación.

Darien se acercó despacio hasta la ruleta.

La noticia que le había dado Diamante era muy importante. Era increíble que a su primo lo hubieran nombrado rey por error. No tenía ningún lazo de sangre con el rey Saqr y la reina Inas, los fallecidos soberanos de Qusay. Éstos lo habían recogido en secreto de la playa, hasta donde lo habían empujado las olas, y el pequeño náufrago había suplantado a su verdadero hijo, muerto apenas unas horas antes. Si se lo hubiera contado otra persona que no hubiera sido Diamante, Darien habría dudado de la historia.

Diamante era una fuente fiable. Era cuidadoso y responsable, sería el rey perfecto para Qusay. Cualquiera de sus hermanos mayores lo sería.

¡Afortunadamente, su padre no estaba vivo para heredar el trono! En tanto que hermano del fallecido rey Saqr y líder de un clan importante habría sido muy poderoso... Muy peligroso. Si él hubiera gobernado la nación, habría sido como permitir la entrada de un lobo en el redil de los corderos.

Había fallecido de un ataque al corazón.

No le extrañaba. A su padre le gustaban los vicios y nunca se había controlado.

Darien se acercó a la mesa de juego. Vio que las dos mujeres lo estaban esperando, ambas dispuestas a complacerlo en lo que él deseara aquella noche.

—¡Darien! —dijo Elisabeth—. No te lo vas a creer. ¡Has ganado! ¡Otra vez! Es increíble.

Todo el mundo se calló para mirarlo, como si hubiese hecho algo milagroso.

Delante de él se amontonaban sus ganancias. El crupier estaba pálido y parecía tenso.

Unas manos femeninas agarraron a Darien mientras el resto de los presentes se acercaba a él, mirándolo con avaricia y nerviosismo.

Darien le entregó algunas de las fichas más valiosas al crupier.

—Para ti.

—_Merci, monsieur_ —sonrió mientras recogía su recién conseguida ganancia.

Darien levantó su copa y bebió un trago. Se sentía optimista, casi contento. Por una vez, el destino había jugado bien. Diamante sería el mejor rey que Qusay había conocido.

Dejó la copa y se volvió.

—Buenas noches, Elisabeth, Natasha. Me temo que tengo algunas cosas que solucionar.

Había avanzado algunos pasos cuando los gritos lo detuvieron.

—¡Espera! ¡Tus ganancias! Te las has olvidado.

Darien se volvió y dijo:

—Quedáoslas. Repartidlas entre vosotras.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada sin mirar atrás, ajeno al revuelo que había creado. El portero abrió las puertas y Darien salió a la calle. Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Esbozó una sonrisa y bajó por la escalera. Tenía que asistir a una coronación.

Darien sobrevoló las dunas del desierto de Qusay.

Estaba a los mandos del helicóptero y sentía la libertad de la completa soledad. Sin séquito. Y sin adláteres a los que orientar. Sin mujeres ansiosas por pasar un rato con él. Y sin paparazzi esperando para informar acerca de alguna nueva y escandalosa aventura.

¿Quizá la belleza del desierto le había levantado el ánimo? Incluso por un momento, dejó de pensar en lo que lo aguardaba en Qusay.

Su familia. Su pasado.

Había visitado diversos desiertos en los últimos once años. Desde el norte de África hasta Australia y América del Sur, participando en carreras de coches o volando en ala delta, siempre buscando nuevas maneras de arriesgar su vida.

Finalmente se percató de que su buen humor se debía a que estaba sobrevolando el lugar al que había llamado «casa» durante los primeros dieciocho años de su vida. El lugar al que no había pensado volver.

De pronto, una tremenda racha de viento zarandeó al helicóptero, desplazándolo de lado. Darien forcejeó con los mandos y trató de dominar el aparato.

Lo que vio provocó que una descarga de adrenalina se apoderara de su cuerpo. La oscuridad que se veía en el cielo no era un atardecer temprano, tal y como él había pensado.

Si hubiera seguido las normas, se habría percatado de las señales de alerta, pero había estado volando extremadamente bajo, jugando con su habilidad para interpretar la topografía de un terreno que cambiaba continuamente.

Aquella era la madre de todas las tormentas de arena, que mataba al ganado, alteraba los cursos del agua y enterraba carreteras. El tipo de tormenta que podía voltear un helicóptero y destruirlo en mil pedazos como si fuera un juguete.

No tenía posibilidad de escapar. Ni tiempo para aterrizar con seguridad.

Aun así, Darien trató de dirigir el helicóptero fuera del alcance de la tormenta. Activó el sistema de emergencia y envió un mensaje de mayday, consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió por dentro. Iba a morir.

El hijo pródigo había regresado a la justicia del desierto.

No estaba muerto

Evidentemente, el destino tenía algo peor para él. Deshidratación a causa del calor. O, a juzgar por el dolor, la muerte provocada por las heridas.

La suerte que solía acompañarlo en la mesa de juego, lo había abandonado.

Darien se debatía entre abrir los ojos o permanecer allí, buscando de nuevo la lujosa oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho y en la cabeza era difícil de ignorar.

Incluso abrir los ojos le provocaba dolor. La luz incidía sobre sus retinas a través de las pestañas llenas de arena. Gimió y percibió el sabor a sangre mezclada con polvo.

Recordaba vagamente estar sentado con el cinturón puesto, cegado por el polvo y oyendo el aullido del viento y el azote de la arena. Después, el olor a gasolina. Era un olor tan fuerte que hizo que se esforzara para liberarse del cinturón y del metal y se alejara todo lo posible.

Después, nada.

Sobre su cabeza, el azul intenso del cielo. Estaba vivo. En el desierto. Solo.

Darien se desmayó tres veces antes de conseguir sentarse, sudando, temblando y sintiéndose más muerto que vivo.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un banco de arena y con las piernas estiradas, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía al apoyar la nuca contra la arena.

Estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente cuando algo lo hizo reaccionar. Una basta caricia en su mano. Con cuidado, ladeó la cabeza.

—Eres un espejismo —susurró él, pero no le salían las palabras de la garganta.

El animal lo miró y, al sacudir la cabeza, una nube de polvo se desprendió de su pelo enmarañado.

—Mmmmah.

—Los espejismos no hablan —murmuró Darien. Y tampoco lamían. Pero ése sí. Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, vio que la cabra seguía allí. Era demasiado pequeña como para estar sin su madre. Ni siquiera podía morir en paz.

La cabra le dio un pequeño cabezazo en la cadera y Darien se percató de que tenía algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Despacio, para no desmayarse por el dolor, metió la mano y encontró una botella de agua.

Se acordó de que había guardado una botella de agua antes de alejarse del lugar del accidente. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Tardó una eternidad en sacar la botella, abrir la tapa y llevársela a los labios. Lo más duro que había hecho nunca fue retirarla de su boca después de dar un trago.

Beber demasiado era peligroso. Dio otro trago y bajó la mano. Era como un peso muerto.

Notó que algo lo golpeaba y abrió los ojos. La cabra se había acurrucado contra él.

Apretando los dientes, llevó la mano izquierda sobre su cuerpo y derramó un poco de agua en la palma.

—Aquí tienes, cabra.

El animal bebió con tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada al contacto humano. O como si también estuviera en las últimas y ya no pudiera ni temer.

Darien había conseguido tapar la botella antes de que se le cayera de las manos. No podía sostener la cabeza derecha.

El calor del cuerpo del pequeño animal penetraba a través de su ropa, recordándole que no estaba solo.

Eso fue lo que hizo que se esforzara en sobrevivir a los peligros del desierto de Qusay.

Serena echó agua en el cuenco de metal y se mojó el rostro.

La tormenta de arena había retrasado su viaje por el desierto. Sus primos la habían criticado diciéndole que aquel viaje era un error, el tipo de error al que no sobreviviría. Pero ellos no lo comprendían.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de su abuelo, y un poco menos desde la de su padre, e ir allí significaba mucho para ella.

Estaba cumpliendo la última promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

Era maravilloso estar otra vez allí, aunque la tristeza teñía el momento al recordar los viajes anteriores que había realizado con su progenitor.

Ella había llegado por la mañana, y había pasado la tarde limpiando la cámara y su equipo de fotografía. Un día allí significaba un día de calor y polvo menos, y el lujo de tener el oasis para ella sola era demasiado como para resistirse.

Levantó otro cuenco de agua y se lo echó por la cabeza. Al sentir el agua deslizándose por el cabello, los hombros y su espalda, se estremeció. Derramó otro cuenco sobre sus pechos y sonrió, disfrutando de la sensación de estar limpia.

El sol se estaba ocultando y debía comenzar a encender el fuego antes de que oscureciera.

Estaba a punto de salir del agua cuando algo llamó su atención en el horizonte.

Una sombra. Más que una sombra. Un hombre. Podía distinguir su ropa oscura y su ancha espalda. Parecía que llevaba un traje y, cada vez que avanzaba, duna abajo, permitía que la arena lo deslizara varios metros.

Serena agarró la toalla y se cubrió con ella de manera automática. De pronto, se fijó en que el hombre no utilizaba los brazos para equilibrarse en la pendiente y que sus movimientos eran descoordinados.

Sabía que no debía correr riesgos con un extraño.

Ningún lugareño le haría daño, pero aquél hombre no era de allí. ¿Quién sabía cómo podía reaccionar al encontrar a una mujer sola?

Mientras se ataba la toalla y lo veía avanzar, se percató de que algo iba mal. Aquel hombre no era una amenaza. Y parecía que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Momentos más tarde, corría hacia él.

A medida que se acercaba y podía verlo mejor, fue aminorando el paso.

Por un instante, se quedó sin respiración. No podía ser cierto. Pestañeó, pero la imagen era clara e inconfundible.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, vestido de esmoquin y con zapatos de piel, se acercaba a ella avanzando duna abajo. Llevaba la camisa abierta y se podía ver la piel bronceada de su torso. Un lazo negro, parte de una pajarita, se movía contra su cuello.

Tenía el rostro cubierto de arena y resultaba casi imposible distinguir sus rasgos. Sin embargo, la forma de su mentón y sus pómulos angulosos indicaban una llamativa belleza masculina. Tenía la sien cubierta de sangre seca y, al verlo, ella se quedó asombrada.

Pero fue su mirada lo que la paralizó mientras él se deslizaba por la duna. Su color azul intenso la cautivó. Era un color inesperado en un reino del desierto.

A pesar de que se tambaleaba al caminar, su porte era elegante aunque ridículamente travieso.

Como si hubiera bebido demasiado en una fiesta y no pudiera mantener el equilibrio.

Entonces ella se fijo en cómo llevaba los brazos, cruzados junto al pecho, y aumentó su temor. ¿Estaría malherido? Ella podía curar cortes y quemaduras, después de todo era hija de su padre, pero el centro médico más cercano quedaba muy lejos de allí y ella sólo tenía conocimientos básicos.

Serena corrió duna arriba con el corazón acelerado por el miedo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su lado cuando él tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Estiró los brazos y la miró.

—Toma —susurró arrastrando las palabras. Ella se agachó para oírlo mejor—. Ocúpate de ella.

Dejó caer los brazos y algo, un animal pequeño, rodó hasta el suelo mientras el extraño caía a sus pies, como si estuviera muerto.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Serena se sentó en los talones y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Estaba temblando y, del agotamiento, parecía que sus brazos fueran de gelatina. Todavía tenía el pulso acelerado por el susto y el temor de no ser capaz de salvarlo.

Tras hacerle un chequeo rápido, decidió correr el riesgo y llevar al desconocido hasta su campamento. Tenía mucha fiebre y pasar la noche en una duna podía ser fatal.

Pero no se había parado a pensar en la logística que requería transportar a un hombre bastante más alto que ella.

Había tardado una hora en bajarlo y colocarlo en una camilla improvisada. Pero sobre todo se había asustado al ver que era un peso muerto y que no se movía en absoluto.

—No se te ocurra morirte ahora —lo amenazó mientras comprobaba su débil pulso y empezaba a limpiarle la herida que tenía en la sien.

«Las heridas en la cabeza sangran mucho», se dijo. «Probablemente no es tan grave como parece». Sin embargo, comenzó a murmurar una especie de oración en una mezcla de árabe, danés e inglés, tal y como solía hacer su padre cuando se enfrentaba a una situación desesperada.

Aquellas palabras familiares la tranquilizaban y hacían que se sintiera con más control de la situación, aunque sabía que no era más que una ilusión. Sería un milagro si aquel paciente salía adelante.

—Está bien —una voz interrumpió su pensamiento—. Sé que no voy a sobrevivir —él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Serena vio el movimiento de sus labios ensangrentados y supo que no se había imaginado su voz.

—¡No seas ridículo! Claro que vas a sobrevivir.

Al cabo de un momento, él movió los labios de nuevo en una especie de mueca que podía significar regocijo.

—Si tú lo dices... —susurró—. Pero no te preocupes si te equivocas —respiró hondo de manera entrecortada—. No me importa nada.

Terminó de hablar y se quedó tan quieto que Serena no podía sentir su respiración. Asustada, le buscó el pulso y nada más encontrárselo se sintió aliviada.

Pensó que era mejor que se hubiera quedado inconsciente otra vez, así no sentiría dolor mientras le curaba las heridas.

Fue más tarde, cuando colocó una toalla mojada sobre la frente para bajarle la temperatura cuando se percató de que el hombre se había dirigido a ella en un inglés perfecto.

¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía un extranjero solitario en el árido corazón de Qusay vestido como si fuera una estrella de cine?

Darien estaba muy dolorido. La cabeza le retumbaba sin piedad, como si una cuadrilla de demoliciones hubiese empezado a trabajar en su cráneo. Tenía la boca seca y al tragar sentía como si sus músculos presionaran sobre cristales rotos. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y lleno de hematomas.

«Esta vez me han dado una buena paliza», pensó vagamente. ¿Su padre había llegado demasiado lejos?

No conseguía abrir los ojos para ver dónde estaba. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera sentiría mucho dolor. Y en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para fingir que no le importaba.

Las únicas armas que podía emplear contra su padre eran el orgullo y la despreocupación fingida. Mirar fijamente a los ojos de su padre y negarse a suplicarle piedad.

Eso volvía loco a su torturador y lo privaba de la satisfacción que le daba pegar a su hijo.

Daba igual cómo fuera la paliza, o cuanto durara, Darien nunca suplicaba que parara. Tampoco lloraba, ni se quejaba. Incluso cuando Yazan Al´Shields envió a sus matones para castigarlo, Darien se negó a ceder.

Se sentía triunfal al enfrentarse al hombre que siempre lo había odiado. Y después de cada paliza, reunía fuerzas y se marchaba por una cuestión de honor. Aunque caminara casi sin equilibrio y con los ojos humedecidos. Aunque tuviera que apoyarse en los muebles o en una pared para poder mantenerse en pie.

Se negaba a desmayarse a los pies del jeque.

Respiró despacio y notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en el costado. ¿Tendría alguna costilla rota?

Esa vez no podía escapar. Algo rozó su cuello con suavidad. Algo frío y mojado que se deslizaba por su mentón, el cuello y el torso.

Al momento, oyó como una salpicadura. Y momentos más tarde, notó otra vez algo mojado sobre la frente y pudo reconocer que alguien le había puesto un paño.

Al sentir que el frío aliviaba su dolor de cabeza, contuvo un gemido de placer.

¿Sería una nueva tortura ideada por su padre? ¿Estaría permitiendo que se recuperara una pizca para que pudiera aguantar otra paliza?

—Vete —intentó decir sin éxito, aunque movió los labios.

La mano que lo acariciaba con el paño se detuvo. Después le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Él no recordaba haberse sentido tan débil jamás.

Le ardía y le picaba la piel como si tuviera miles de cortes, sin embargo, aquella caricia hizo que respirara hondo. Al hacerlo, notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Vete.

No tenía fuerza para resistir aquel trato tan delicado. Soportarlo le resultaba más difícil que los puñetazos que le habían dado otras veces.

—Estás despierto —dijo ella con un susurro.

Él trató de ubicar aquella voz. No habría sido capaz de olvidar una voz como aquella. Dulce, delicada y con un toque seductor.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no la conocía. Debía de ser una de las mujeres de su padre. Una nueva.

El sabor de la amargura invadió su boca. Debía haber imaginado que el jeque Yazan Al'Ra¬miz intentaría cualquier cosa con tal de destruir a su obstinado hijo. ¿Y qué mejor que las suaves caricias de una mujer?

—Déjame —ordenó Darien. Pero no consiguió más voz que un mero susurro.

—Toma.

Notó que una mano le levantaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Al momento, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él. —Sé que te duele, pero has de beber.

Darien oyó vagamente aquella voz. Después, notó que sus labios se mojaban con agua fresca y tragó el preciado líquido.

Abrió los ojos para pedir más, pero ella se anticipó.

—Ten paciencia. Pronto podrás beber un poco más —se inclinó hacia él.

Darien notaba el calor de su cuerpo mientras descansaba sobre su regazo. Su aroma femenino, mezclado con el de la miel salvaje y la canela, desató sus pensamientos.

—Estás deshidratado. Necesitas ingerir líquido, pero no demasiado deprisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que él regrese?

—¿Él? —preguntó ella—. No hay nadie más. Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Darien escuchó su voz y contuvo un gruñido de desesperación. ¿Cómo podría contenerse ante la promesa de aquella voz y de aquellas delicadas manos?

No le quedaban fuerzas. Lo único que quería era que ella lo sujetara y lo cuidara sobre su regazo, y fingir que la realidad no existía.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que suplicara por primera vez en su vida?

Su padre había encontrado la manera de quebrar su resistencia.

—Cuéntame cuándo regresará —trató de incorporarse, pero ella se lo impidió poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Quién? ¿Había alguien contigo en el desierto? —preguntó ella.

—¿En el desierto? —Darien hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño como para tratar de recordar. El jeque Yazan Al´Shields disfrutaba demasiado de los lujos de la vida como para pasar tiempo en el desierto, aunque fuera la cuna de sus antepasados.

Ella estaba intentando distraerlo.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —susurró apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor—. Querrá regodearse.

—Te he dicho que no hay nadie más que nosotros.

—Puede que me hayan dado una paliza de muerte, pero no soy tonto —levantó la mano y le agarró la muñeca de la mano que tenía sobre el pecho.

Era una mujer joven y tenía la piel tersa y suave. Él notaba su pulso acelerado bajo los dedos.

—¿Alguien te ha pegado? Creía que habías tenido un accidente.

Al final, él se esforzó para abrir los ojos. El mundo era oscuro y borroso. Tardó mucho tiempo en enfocar la vista, pero cuando lo consiguió se le cortó la respiración.

«Maldito viejo», pensó. Conocía demasiado bien a su hijo. Mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

Ella era deslumbrante. Tenía el rostro ovalado y la tez pálida. La nariz recta. Los labios sensuales prometían placer. Con sólo mirarla, Darien sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y, a pesar del dolor, una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo al ver cómo se humedecía los labios con la lengua en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Su mentón anguloso mostraba el carácter decidido que en seguida atrajo a Darien. Y sus ojos... El podría dejarse cautivar por aquellos grandes ojos celestes. Su mirada era cautivadora, atractiva, sin malicia.

Unos mechones sueltos, de cabello rubio y brillante, enmarcaban su cara sin maquillar. Ella pestañeó y lo miró a los ojos antes de bajar la vista.

Era la viva imagen de la seducción.

Darien notó que su cuerpo magullado reaccionaba.

Si hubiera tenido energía, habría celebrado la elección de su padre. ¿Cómo sabia que aquella mujer de aspecto inocente debilitaría la determinación de su hijo más que las artimañas de una mujer sofisticada y experta?

Darien recordó la primera vez que se había dejado cautivar por una mujer de aspecto delicado y virginal, y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de tanto tiempo todavía albergaba cierta debilidad por esa particular fantasía? Se había propuesto evitar que volviera a sucederle lo mismo.

La sujetó con más fuerza, sintiendo la fragilidad de sus huesos y el latido de su corazón acelerado. La expresión de su rostro era de calma, pero su pulso manifestaba lo contrario.

¿Tendría miedo de su padre? ¿La habrían coaccionado?

El hizo una mueca y trató de encontrar palabras para interrogarla. Pero el esfuerzo hizo que se le cerraran los ojos.

—¡Vete! Márchate antes de que te haga daño.

—¿Quién? ¿A quién te refieres?

—A mi padre, por supuesto —un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, acallando sus palabras y robando su conciencia.

Serena le colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Mirar sus ojos azules era como mirar al sol demasiado rato. Excepto que mirar al cielo nunca había hecho que se sintiera tan inquieta.

Incluso el sonido de su voz, un mero susurro de sus labios cortados, le provocaba un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Ella miró a su alrededor, hacia la duna donde él había aparecido.

¿Lo habrían atacado? ¿Había sido un extraño, o su padre, tal y como él decía? ¿O sería que estaba confuso a causa de las heridas que tenía en la cabeza?

Durante horas había estado comprobando sus pupilas. Aunque no sabía qué podría hacer si hubiera tenido una hemorragia cerebral. No podía moverlo. Faltaban días para que regresara la caravana de camellos y en aquella parte del país no había cobertura para la telecomunicación.

El miedo se apoderó de ella y se estremeció. Se había repetido una y otra vez que podría sacarlo adelante, que conseguiría rehidratarlo y bajarle la temperatura.

Pero había más cosas de las que debía preocuparse.

Se puso en pie y buscó en el lugar donde guardaba sus cosas. Cerró la mano alrededor del frío metal y lo sacó.

La pistola era una antigüalla. Había pertenecido al padre de su madre, que se la había regalado al padre de Serena el día de la boda de éste. Un regalo tradicional de un hombre tradicional. Todos los hombres de Qusay sabían disparar, igual que sabían montar a caballo, y muchos todavía tenían conocimientos sobre el tiro con arco o la cetrería.

El padre de Serena, un forastero, nunca había empleado la pistola. Puesto que era médico, nunca había necesitado protegerse. Pero ella se sentía mejor con la pistola en la mano.

La había llevado por motivos sentimentales, recordando que él la llevaba en los viajes que hacían al desierto.

Una vez más, esa temida sensación de soledad la invadió por dentro.

¿Y si había alguien más allí fuera? Quizá estuviera herido, o perdido, o enojado y violento. Ella se mordió el labio, consciente de que no debía salir a buscarlo. Si salía del oasis, su paciente moriría de deshidratación.

Regresó a su lado. Todavía tenía mucha fiebre. Agarró el paño de nuevo, pero se resistía ante la idea de tocarlo otra vez.

A pesar de las heridas que tenía en el rostro, era un hombre atractivo. Más atractivo que los que había conocido hasta entonces. La barba incipiente acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro. Incluso sus manos, grandes y fuertes, resultaban fascinantes.

Serena recordaba la sensación de sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca y se preguntaba por qué estaba experimentando todas aquellas sensaciones. Estaba recelosa pero excitada a la vez.

Se fijó en su torso denudo. Le había abierto la camisa para bañarlo y tratar de bajarle la fiebre.

A la luz tenue de la lámpara y del fuego, su aspecto era atractivo, a pesar de los hematomas que cubrían su piel bronceada. Su pecho era musculoso, pero no parecía hinchado como los de las revistas. Su fortaleza parecía algo natural. Y sus caderas... Serena no podía dejar de mirar.

Incluso el vello oscuro que se extendía por su pectoral resultaba atractivo. Deseó acariciarlo. Descubrir si su tacto era suave o no.

Recorrió con la mirada la fina flecha de vello que descendía por su vientre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Escurrió el paño con decisión, respiró hondo y le pasó la tela mojada por la piel.

No quería pensar en cómo le temblaba la mano mientras recorría la silueta de su cuerpo, ni en el cosquilleo que tenía en el estómago y que indicaba la reacción ante un hombre que, incluso dormido, era más viril que cualquier de los que había conocido.

Darien despertó de nuevo. Al menos el dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa y abrió los ojos una pizca. No había oscuridad, pero tampoco luz de día. La luz que se filtraba a través de sus pestañas era de color verdoso y sombreada.

Oyó el sonido del viento, respiró hondo e inhaló el único aroma de Qusay. Arena y calor, y una especia que nunca había sido capaz de identificar.

De pronto, una serie de emociones mezcladas se apoderaron de él.

—Entonces no estoy muerto —dijo en voz alta. —No, no estás muerto.

Se puso tenso al oír aquella voz y recordó a la mujer tentadora que creía habían enviado para quebrar su resistencia.

—No pareces muy contento —Darien se encogió de hombros, y se tensó al sentir dolor. No solía explicarle a nadie sus pensamientos más íntimos—. ¿Por qué se ve verde? ¿Dónde estamos?

Continuó mirando hacia otro lado para no ver a la dueña de aquella voz antes de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Era incapaz de recuperar la compostura, se sentía perdido, como si se hubiera quebrado la barrera protectora que solía emplear para distanciarse de la brutalidad que lo rodeaba.

Darien pestañeó, sorprendido por lo vulnerable que se sentía. Y lo débil.

—Estamos en el oasis Darshoor, en el corazón del desierto de Qusay.

—¿En el desierto? —giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor.

—Así es. La luz es verdosa porque estás en mi tienda.

Una tienda. En el desierto. Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido.

—Mi padre...

—No está aquí —lo interrumpió ella—. Al parecer crees que él estaba aquí también, pero te confundes. Estás desorientado.

Darien frunció el ceño. Nada tenía sentido. Su padre vivía en la ciudad, cerca de todos los vicios que le gustaban: mujeres, juego, poder y corrupción.

—Al parecer crees que te han dado una paliza.

Darien se quedó helado. Jamás habría admitido tal cosa, ¡y menos ante un extraño! Ni siquiera ante sus amigos cercanos.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Se esforzó para abrir los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con la cálida mirada de unos ojos celestes.

De día tenía incluso mejor aspecto que la primera vez que la había visto. Recordaba a aquella mujer que había cautivado su pensamiento. ¿O sus sueños?

—¿Quién eres? —se fijó en que llevaba el cabello recogido, no tenía joyas y vestía una blusa amarilla de manga larga y un pantalón de algodón beige. No llevaba falda larga como las lugareñas. Sin embargo, sólo una lugareña podría estar allí.

Desde su punto de vista, sus piernas parecían interminables. Ella se movió y él se fijó en cómo la tela del pantalón se ceñía a sus caderas. Momentos más tarde, ella se sentó en el suelo junto a él. Darien percibió el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y vio que la tela de su blusa se pegaba contra sus pechos al inclinarse.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

No. No estaba muerto.

—Me llamo Serena. Serena Tsukino —hizo una pausa, como si esperara que él dijera algo—. Llegaste a mi campamento hace días. Saliste del desierto, sin más.

—¿Hace días? —¿cómo podía haber perdido tanto tiempo?

—Estás herido —señaló su cabeza—. Mi teoría es que estuviste en el desierto bastante tiempo. Cuando llegaste, estabas deshidratado —le tocó la frente.

Tenía la palma fría y a Darien le resultaba familiar. Recordaba que ella lo había acariciado antes. Le había dado agua y lo había tranquilizado con palabras dulces.

—Te has quedado inconsciente varias veces —dijo ella retirando la mano, y Darien sintió el deseo de agarrársela de nuevo—. Tu amiguita estaba preocupada.

—¿Mi amiguita?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No. No me acuerdo.

Era cierto. Sus ideas eran incompletas. Era incapaz de fijar nada en su memoria.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, así que puede que estés confuso algún tiempo.

—Cuéntame —murmuró él, preocupado por su falta de memoria.

Recordaba un casino. Una mujer que no se separaba de él mientras las fichas se amontonaban en el tapete. Recordaba un crucero en una marina, una fiesta en un ático de la ciudad, una reunión en una sala de juntas. Pero los rostros eran borrosos, los detalles no estaban claros.

—¿Qué amiguita?

Serena sonrió.

—Traías una cabra.

—¿Una cabra?

—Sí —sonrió—. Una cabritilla. Está claro que es tu amiga. Ha estado buscando comida, pero no deja de venir a dormir junto a la tienda.

«¿Una cabra?». Tenía la mente en blanco.

—¿Y qué más? —murmuró.

Ella se encogió de hombros y vio algo en su mirada. ¿Miedo? ¿Nerviosismo?

—Nada más. Apareciste sin más —esperó un momento, pero al ver que no decía nada continuó—. Quizá puedas contarme algo —se tocó la oreja con nerviosismo—. ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Darien...

—Sí... —asintió para animarlo a que continuara.

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. La miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Y me temo que es todo lo que puedo contarte —forzó una sonrisa—. Parece que he perdido la memoria.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Para ser un hombre que no recordaba su nombre, Darien parecía un buen hombre.

Serena se percató de que su mirada expresaba sorpresa y cómo él trataba de ocultarla. Ella trató de no mostrar lástima, ya que sabía que él la rechazaría.

A pesar de que nunca había salido de Qusay, había visto muchas cosas durante sus veinticinco años de vida. Como ayudante de su padre había visto las secuelas de accidentes y enfermedades, y cómo el dolor o el miedo podían quebrar la más fuerte de las voluntades.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre sonreía a pesar, de que sufría heridas y traumatismos. Como si fuera uno de los amigos de su padre y estuvieran conversando en el estudio mientras tomaban una taza de té.

Pero ninguno de los amigos de su padre se parecía a Darien. Ni le provocaba ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

Años atrás, con Seiya, el hombre con el que pensaba casarse, había sentido algo así, pero no tan fuerte, ni de forma tan instantánea.

Darien tenía algo con lo que ella conectaba a un nivel más profundo. Algo aparte de su aspecto o de su sofisticación innata, que nada tenía que ver con la ropa. Algo que lo hacía diferente. Ella se sentía atraída por una fuerza interior, exteriorizada cada vez que la miraba con sus ojos azules y se sobreponía al miedo de que su falta de memoria fuera definitiva.

«Viene de otro mundo. Un mundo al que tú no perteneces».

Sería mejor que lo recordara.

Pero, ¿a qué mundo pertenecía ella?

Nunca en su vida había encajado allí. Era qusaní, pero no vivía como las mujeres qusaníes. Estaba entre dos mundos y no pertenecía a ninguno. Había formado parte del mundo de su padre, había sido su ayudante, su confidente.

Pero él se había marchado, dejándola sin nada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la voz de Darien la sacó de sus melancólicos pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

Serena sonrió. ¿Aquél hombre se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de no tener memoria y de estar contusionado?

Apoyó la mano sobre su brazo. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo la tela de la camisa. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, algo fluyó entre ellos. Darien dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella, retirando la mano—. Es normal que tengas poca memoria. La recuperarás con el tiempo —forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Tienes dos heridas en la cabeza. Cualquiera de las dos bastaría para dejarte sin conocimiento un par de días.

O algo peor. Trató de no pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera más grave de lo que ella pensaba.

—Hablas como si fueras médica.

—Mi padre era médico, el único médico de nuestra región. Lo ayudé durante años —se volvió, horrorizada por lo dolorosos que le resultaban los recuerdos—. No tengo estudios de medicina, pero puedo inmovilizar un esguince o tratar la fiebre.

—¿Por qué sospecho que has hecho mucho más que eso por mí? Me has salvado la vida, ¿no es así?

Serena se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda con los elogios. Incómoda por su manera de reaccionar ante aquel extraño. Había hecho todo lo que podía por él, pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

—Con el tiempo te pondrás bien —confiaba en no estar equivocada—. Lo único que necesitas es descansar y darte tiempo para recuperarte. E intentar no preocuparte —ella ya se preocupaba bastante por los dos—. Quiero comprobar tu estado —se arrodilló a los pies del colchón—. ¿Puedes mover los pies?

Observó cómo movía los tobillos y cómo levantaba un pie y después el otro. Suspiró aliviada.

—Estupendo. Voy a sujetarte los pies. Cuando te diga, empuja contra mi mano ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ella le levantó los pies con cuidado, se los colocó sobre las rodillas y le cubrió la planta con las manos. Tras el contacto, notó un fuerte calor. Pestañeó y trató de concentrarse. Durante un instante permaneció quieta, absorbiendo la sensación de sentirlo piel contra piel.

Nunca había imaginado que los pies pudieran parecerle algo sexy.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Serena? —la voz de Darien la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella notó que se sonrojaba, agachó la cabeza y se concentró en lo que su padre le había contado sobre los traumatismos en la cabeza.

—Empuja contra mis manos —al sentir una presión constante, sonrió y lo miró—. Muy bien.

Le bajó los pies con cuidado y se colocó a su lado, inclinándose sobre él para que no tuviera que girarse hacia ella.

—Dame las manos —dijo ella con tono profesional. Pero era difícil mantenerlo cuando unos ojos como zafiros la miraban fijamente. Ella se preguntó si él podía percibir su temor y su inseguridad.

Darien le dio las manos y ella se las agarró.

—Aprieta —murmuró, tratando de no pensar en la sensación que le provocaba tener los dedos entrelazados.

Una vez más, la presión era igual en ambos lados. De momento, todo iba bien.

Ella trató de retirar las manos, pero él las retuvo.

Notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Podía sentir el calor de su torso desnudo a través de la fina tela de su ropa. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inquietante. Serena se sentía vulnerable a pesar de que era él el que estaba herido.

—¿Qué estás comprobando? —preguntó él.

—Trato de asegurarme de que tus reflejos son normales —lo miró a los ojos, negándose a mencionar la posibilidad de que tuviera una hemorragia cerebral—. Lo son. Dentro de poco, deberías poder levantarte.

—Bien. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de bañarme. ¿Dijiste que estamos en un oasis?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces no hay problema para conseguir agua —dijo él—. Necesitaré que alguien de tu equipo me ayude a incorporarme.

—Sólo estoy yo. Y no creo que sea buena idea bañarte todavía.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó asombrado.

Ella asintió.

—Eres una mujer sorprendente, Serena Tsukino —le soltó la mano y ella se enderezó para no caer sobre él.

—¿Haces esto a menudo?, ¿lo de acampar sola en el desierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí sola —le tembló la voz y él entornó los ojos. Ella miró a otro lado.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la muerte de su padre. Quizá el hecho de que se acercara el aniversario fuera lo que le provocaba tanto dolor.

De pronto, él habló cambiando de tema.

—Si supieras cuánta arena he tragado, me ayudarías a lavarme —se incorporó sobre un codo y se sentó, balanceándose, a su lado.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Serena, trató de ponerse de rodillas. Finalmente, ella lo ayudó, al percatarse de que no podría detenerlo.

Fue más tarde cuando recordó cómo la había mirado cuando la pena se apoderó de ella de repente.

¿Había percibido su dolor y había querido distraerla?

No, la idea era absurda.

Darien se amonestó por ser tan idiota mientras se sentaba en la poza y permitía que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo dolorido. Sabía que moverse no era buena idea, pero se negaba a comportarse como si estuviera inválido.

Ya tenía bastante con que no le funcionara el cerebro. Cuanto más se esforzaba por recordar, más se intensificaba su dolor de cabeza y el de su costado. Intentó no pensar en la posibilidad de que el daño fuera permanente. No podía aceptar esa opción.

Después estaba el recuerdo de los ojos humedecidos de Serena tratando de evitar su mirada.

Al mirarla a los ojos, Darien percibía una profunda vulnerabilidad y sentía la necesidad de ayudarla a borrar su dolor.

Suficiente como para que intentara ponerse en pie.

¡Idiota! Había estado a punto de caerse, pero gracias a ella había conseguido meterse en el agua. Estaba sentado y se había dejado puesta la ropa interior. Se preguntaba cómo reuniría fuerzas para regresar a la tienda.

Y cómo conseguiría apartar la mirada de la mujer que lo observaba desde fuera del agua.

Permitir que lo desnudara había sido una tortura. Sus manos suaves desabrochándole los pantalones, un tormento que había hecho que, por un instante olvidara el dolor que sentía. Verla arrodillada delante de él bajándole los pantalones mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro, le había provocado una sensación que ningún inválido debía sentir.

Después se había metido en el agua para ayudarlo, sin importarle que se le mojara la ropa.

Él sí se había fijado.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía veía el sujetador de encaje bajo la tela de su blusa mojada, marcando sus pechos voluptuosos. Recordaba la curva de su cadera, y cómo se transparentaba el elástico estrecho de su ropa interior bajo el pantalón.

Darien notó que se le secaba la boca. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el aire del desierto.

Debería intentar recordar quién era y juntar los fragmentos de su memoria. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

A pesar del agua fría, le ardía la entrepierna al ver cómo ella acariciaba a la cabritilla.

¿Le pasaba lo mismo con otras mujeres? ¿Se excitaba tan fácilmente?

Se acordó de la mujer del casino. La que llevaba poca ropa y era demasiado cariñosa. El recuerdo no le provocó ningún deseo.

Darien frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación de que debería estar muy preocupado por su manera de reaccionar ante Serena Tsukino.

Bañarse en el wadi había sido un gran error. Serena se mordió el labio mientras Darien murmuraba algo en sueños y fruncía el ceño. Durante las últimas horas parecía más inquieto, así que ella había dejado el telescopio y se había sentado a su lado.

Él se giró, sacó un brazo de debajo de la manta y dejó su torso al descubierto.

Ella trató de no pensar en que estaba desnudo. Después de bañarse se había metido en el improvisado camastro y se había quitado la ropa interior mojada sin preocuparse de que ella estuviera delante. Era posible que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

En cambio, ella lo recordaba con todo detalle. La curva de su trasero, sus muslos musculosos y...

—¡Padre! —el gritó hizo que ella volviera al presente.

Darien movió la cabeza con brusquedad y ella hizo una mueca al pensar en la herida que tenía.

—Shh… Tranquilo, Darien. Estás a salvo —dijo, y le tocó la frente. Su temperatura era normal, pero...

Él la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella. El gesto la pilló desprevenida. Trató de retirar el brazo, pero Darien la sujetó con más fuerza y la tumbó sobre él. Él frunció más el ceño y movió los labios en silencio.

Tiró con fuerza y ella trató de no clavarle los codos en las costillas, pero él la rodeó con el otro brazo. No tenía escapatoria.

—Él te ha enviado, ¿no es así?

—No me envía nadie —ella intentó liberarse, pero él la tumbó sobre su cuerpo de forma que sus piernas quedaron entre las de Darien.

Con cada respiración notaba su torso, sus caderas, y sus muslos poderosos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Mi padre sabía lo que hacía, maldita sea —dijo Darien con voz áspera.

Serena trató de ignorar la fascinación que sentía por estar tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera con Seiya, cuando éste la abrazaba y hablaba del futuro con ella, se había sentido tan cerca. Él respetaba que en Qusay la virginidad de una mujer era algo demasiado importante como para entregársela a cualquiera, y había prometido esperar. El futuro, sin embargo, nunca llegó.

—Houri... —murmuró Darien, y ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración en la nuca—. Eres tentadora.

La soltó y le acarició la espalda. Era tan agradable que ella se esforzó para no arquearse. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba tumbada sobre Darien y él la acariciaba y le susurraba al oído. La sensación no le resultaba familiar, y era preocupante.

El la sujetó por el trasero y la atrajo hacia sí, rozándole la entrepierna con su miembro erecto.

Darien no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, el calor que ella sentía en la entrepierna demostraba que no importaba. Se estremeció, horrorizada al ver lo excitada que estaba.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el cuerpo de un hombre podía ser tan agradable?

—No debo... —él dejó de acariciarla y, al respirar hondo, rozó sus senos con el torso. Serena cerró los ojos, deseando que su cuerpo no reaccionara, pero sus pezones se pusieron erectos.

Esperó unos instantes y trató de retirarse. Al momento, él la aprisionó con un abrazo.

Darien se quedó quieto.

Serena esperó diez minutos y lo intentó de nuevo. Incluso dormido, Darien la sujetaba con fuerza, negándose a soltarla.

Tratando de convencerse de que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que estuviera completamente relajado y abandonó la lucha por mantenerse ligeramente alejada de él. Agachó la cabeza y relajó la musculatura, acomodándose contra él. No iría a ningún sitio todavía.

Darien se despertó por un rayo de luz y, al instante, comprobó que tenía el cuerpo dolorido y que todavía le retumbaba la cabeza.

Estaba excitado. Sexualmente excitado.

Estaba tumbado de lado con Serena entre sus brazos. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, las rodillas dobladas, permitiendo que él encajara sus piernas detrás de ella. Al respirar hondo inhaló el aroma de su cuerpo, la promesa de los placeres que estaban por llegar. Su cuerpo delgado, tenía las curvas necesarias en los lugares apropiados.

Sin atreverse a respirar, Darien colocó la mano sobre su pecho. Le había abierto la blusa y acariciaba la fina tela del sujetador de encaje que cubría sus senos.

Al respirar emitió un silbido y blasfemó en silencio. No estaba preparado para que ella se despertara y se marchara. Era evidente que lo que los había llevado a compartir el estrecho camastro no era el sexo. Serena estaba completamente vestida.

Pero la ropa proporcionaba poca protección. Y menos cuando estaba tumbado junto a ella.

Él cerró los ojos, percatándose de lo excitado que estaba. La curvatura de su trasero presionando contra él era una invitación inconsciente. El calor de su cuerpo hacía que la deseara cada vez más, y trató de contenerse. Intentó luchar contra el deseo de quitarle los pantalones y adentrarse en ella.

Un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo y Darien se percató de que había apretado los dientes con tanta fuerza que temía que se le dislocara la mandíbula.

Respiró despacio, convenciéndose de que debía moverse. No tenía derecho a abrazarla así. Pero la deseaba...

Durante un momento permaneció allí tumbado, tenso y quieto. Presionó la palma de la mano contra el pecho de Serena y no pudo evitar acariciarle el pezón con los dedos.

¿Ése era el tipo de hombre que era? ¿De los que se aprovechaban de una mujer dormida? Una mujer que únicamente le había demostrado amabilidad y ni una pizca de interés sexual.

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba casado. Comprometido con una mujer que estuviera lejos y preocupándose por él.

La idea hizo que la excitación sexual desapareciera de golpe. Momentos más tarde, se retiró de su lado con cuidado para no despertarla.

Cada movimiento era un tormento.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Serena despertó.

Recordaba que Darien la había abrazado con fuerza y que ella había esperado a que se le pasara la pesadilla para escapar.

También recordaba la manera, desconocida e inconfundible, en que había reaccionado a la cercanía de Darien. Al recordar cómo se había deleitado con su poderío masculino, su miembro erecto, e incluso con el olor de su cuerpo recién bañado.

Se abrochó la blusa apresuradamente, agradecida de que Darien no estuviera allí para ver cómo se le había desabrochado durante la noche.

No se asustó al ver que él no estaba allí. Seguramente era buena señal, porque había tenido suficiente energía para levantarse sin ayuda.

Aun así, todavía no estaba recuperado.

Lo vio nada más salir de la tienda.

Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra una palmera y las piernas estiradas. Llevaba los pantalones que ella le había lavado. No estaba desnudo, como cuando la había abrazado. Sin embargo, ella se estremeció al sentir que una ola de deseo la invadía por dentro.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente. Se sentía culpable por haber reaccionado sexualmente ante un hombre que era vulnerable y estaba a su cuidado.

Y confusa. En veinticinco años nunca había reaccionado así ante ningún otro hombre.

Con el torso desnudo y los pies descalzos parecía un ser indómito, a pesar de que llevaba unos pantalones de vestir. Ella recordaba el tacto de aquella tela y sabía que era una prenda de calidad. La prueba de que Darien provenía de un lugar lejano, de que pertenecía a otro entorno.

Sin embargo, sentado con la luz del sol reflejándose sobre la piel bronceada de sus hombros, parecía como en casa. Como un merodeador reposando. Sólo los hematomas que tenía en las costillas y el corte de la sien desdecían la imagen.

Ella se fijó en los músculos de su pecho mientras se tumbaba de lado. Intentó ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago, pero no lo consiguió.

Era parecido a la sensación de hambre.

—Toma —él se dirigió a la cabritilla que había llevado al oasis. Estaba a su lado, estirándose para alcanzar las hojas de un arbusto. Darien estiró un brazo y bajó la rama para que el animal pudiera alcanzarlas.

Ella no conocía a otro hombre que se molestara para ayudar al animal. En Qusay, no se mimaba a los animales.

A pesar de su potente masculinidad, tenía un lado sensible.

¿Sería cierto lo que ella había pensado la noche anterior? Estaba casi convencida de que él decidió que quería bañarse de pronto porque se había percatado de que a ella se le humedecían los ojos al pensar en su padre. ¿De veras había intentado distraerla?

Parecía absurdo, sin embargo...

—Ah, la Bella Durmiente se ha despertado —le brillaban los ojos bajo las cejas oscuras.

—Espero que no me necesitaras —murmuró ella con el corazón acelerado. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo—. No sé por qué me he quedado dormida.

—¿No? —sonrió él, y Serena tuvo que sujetarse al poste de la tienda porque le temblaron las piernas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Durante toda su vida había sido una mujer sensata y responsable. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, se había dejado alterar por la presencia de un hombre.

—Por lo que recuerdo, diría que has estado muy ocupada cuidando de mí.

Ella pestañeó y se esforzó para alejarse de la tienda. Era como si se estuviera alejando de un lugar seguro, pero el único peligro que había era su insensata manera de reaccionar ante unos ojos azules.

—He recogido tu telescopio, por cierto. —Rápidamente Serena se volvió hacia el lugar donde había dejado el telescopio de su padre noche anterior. El lugar no era el ideal, porque estaba demasiado cerca de las luces del campamento, pero no había querido alejarse mucho por si Darien la necesitaba.

Se arrodilló para abrir la caja.

—Gracias —murmuró, tratando de recordar si había cubierto las lentes antes de ir a sentarse junto a él. Si había soplado viento y la arena había arañado las lentes...

—Parecía en buen estado cuando lo, empaqueté.

Tenía razón. No se había estropeado. Aliviada se sentó en cuclillas.

—¿Entiendes de telescopios?

El se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? —su sonrisa se desdibujó y sus mirada se volvió gélida.

—Lo siento. Estoy segura de que pronto recuperaras la memoria —se puso en pie y se acercó a él.

—Sin duda tienes razón —su sonrisa disimuló la gravedad de la situación—. Siéntate conmigo.

Ella accedió y se sentó sin decir nada.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas. Más que antes.

—¿De veras? Eso es fantástico. ¿De qué te acuerdas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo de algunas imágenes. Una fiesta. Mucha gente, pero sin rostro. Lugares que no puedo identificar —hizo una pausa—. Y una tormenta de arena, lo bastante grande como para bloquear la luz.

Ella asintió.

—Eso sucedió justo antes de que yo llegara aquí.

—Recuerdo la inmensidad del desierto —la miró—. Lo que hace que me pregunte cómo vamos a salir de aquí y si, entretanto, tienes suficiente comida para los dos.

—Hay de sobra —por costumbre había llevado víveres para dos—. Y en cuanto al transporte, por este oasis pasa la ruta de los camellos.

—¿Pronto llegará una caravana?

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. —Todavía no. Dentro de unos días.

Ella había rezado para que regresaran antes y así poder llevar a Darien al hospital.

—¿Unos pocos días? —preguntó él—. ¿Quizá más? —su voz era profunda y su mirada tan intensa que Serena se quedó sin respiración.

—Tú y yo, solos en el desierto.

Ella observó su mirada indescifrable. Notó un nudo en el estómago y alzó la barbilla para enfrentarse a unas emociones que no comprendía.

«La intimidad que compartimos anoche ha cambiado todo».

Por primera vez, su compañía forzosa le resultaba peligrosa.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Serena no tenía por qué preocuparse. A pesar de que ya se levantaba, Darien no invadía su espacio personal. Si acaso, prefería mantener la distancia.

En ocasiones, ella pensaba que la estaba mirando y se le aceleraban el pulso y la respiración. Pero sabía que era su imaginación, su propio deseo.

El único peligro radicaba en sus propios pensamientos. Esos que hacían que se sonrojara y que le provocaban una sensación de desasosiego.

Entre tanto, tenía que cuidar de él. Pensaba que estaba fuera de peligro, pero él seguía durmiendo mucho y de vez en cuando le subía la fiebre. Además, todavía no conseguía recordar más que imágenes sueltas.

A veces, ella deseaba haber seguido los pasos de su padre y haber estudiado medicina. Así habría sabido qué hacer. Pero aunque le gustaba trabajar como ayudante de su padre, la medicina no era su sueño.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo trabajas como astrónoma?

Serena levantó la vista de la comida que estaba preparando en el fuego. Darien estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, junto a la palmera, leyendo uno de los libros de astronomía que ella había llevado.

La pregunta era inocua, pero era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo personal. Sus preguntas siempre eran sobre el desierto y Qusay. Ella disfrutaba de sus conversaciones y de su inteligencia. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sí misma.

—No soy astrónoma, pero mi padre era aficionado a la astronomía. Me crié mirando las estrellas.

—¿Es con tu padre con quien sueles venir al desierto?

—Así es —dijo ella, levantando la olla del fuego.

—¿Y esta vez no ha podido venir?

Ella se concentró en terminar el cous—cous que estaba preparando con nueces, especias y frutos secos.

—Ha muerto —dijo con brusquedad. Le costaba hablar de él. Había sido el centro de su vida, su amigo.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo.

—Gracias. Han pasado seis meses, pero sigue resultando doloroso.

—¿Y no tienes a nadie más?

Ella se puso tensa. Sus palabras le recordaban la insistencia de su familia para que se casara. Lo hacían con buena intención, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil evitar que intentaran organizarle un matrimonio con un hombre respetable que cuidara de ella.

Ella se había criado con todas las libertades que le había inculcado su padre. Incluso su abuelo había comprendido que un matrimonio de conveniencia no funcionaría para ella.

Pero su abuelo había fallecido, igual que su padre. Apretó los labios al sentir que la pena se instalaba en su pecho.

Ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran. Tenía planes de ir a conocer el mundo del que tantas cosas había oído. Los lugares de los que le había hablado su padre. De construir su propia vida.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, pero no estoy sola —sonrió mientras servía la comida—. Tengo tíos y primos, y a sus hijos.

—Gracias —dijo. Darien, retirándole el plato de las manos y sentándose a su lado—. ¿Y cómo es que un médico llamado Tsukino acabó en Qusay? No es un nombre qusaní.

—Es danés —Serena se sentó a su lado—. Mi padre era medio danés, medio inglés. Vino aquí hace años para mirar las estrellas. Le encantó el lugar y decidió quedarse.

No le contó la historia familiar de cómo nada más conocer a su madre se había enamorado de ella. El amor a primera vista había surgido entre ambos, pero tuvieron que esperar años a que la familia diera su aprobación para poder casarse.

—¿Así que continúas con la tradición familiar de mirar las estrellas?

—Más o menos. Mi padre creía que había encontrado un cometa. Él y varios amigos suyos de alrededor del mundo querían demostrar su existencia —respiró hondo—. Yo espero encontrarlo. El cometa Ikuko.

—Bonito nombre.

Serena asintió tragando saliva, era el nombre de su madre. Apenas tenía recuerdos de ella. Era el dolor de su padre lo que recordaba, y el amor que éste sentía por su esposa. Había luchado contra su enfermedad para vivir lo suficiente y demostrar la existencia del cometa, pero había fallecido antes de hacer realidad su sueño.

Serena pestañeó para aclarar su visión.

—Yo le prometí que vendría a verlo —un último viaje antes de marcharse.

Aquella semana, científicos de todo el mundo buscarían el cometa. Ella estaba en Qusay, la tierra natal de su madre, para hacerlo en nombre de su padre.

—¿Esta noche? —al ver su cara de sorpresa, Darien señaló el plato que había preparado—. Estamos cenando más temprano de lo habitual.

Serena asintió, recordando cómo aquel hombre de pocas palabras se percataba de todo.

¿También se habría fijado en cómo lo miraba? Miró hacia otro lado rápidamente, sintiéndose incómoda por los sentimientos que la invadían.

—Sí todo va bien, sí —respiró hondo.

—¿Y qué harás después? —su voz era suave, como seda acariciando su piel—. ¿Cuándo hayas visto el cometa?

—Después me marcharé de Qusay —ni al pronunciar aquellas palabras le parecía real. Después de haber pasado muchos años deseando conocer el mundo, de pronto, había llegado el momento—. Voy a viajar al menos durante unos meses. Quiero conocer a los científicos con los que mi padre y yo hemos mantenido contacto durante tanto tiempo. Y hacer turismo —sonrió al imaginarse en Copenhague, en París y en Roma—. Después iré a la universidad.

—¿A estudiar Medicina o Astronomía?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Esta vez voy a seguir mi propia estrella: quiero ser maestra.

Darien paseó de un lado a otro. Estaba inquieto y no podía relajarse. Sentía la piel tensa, los sentidos alerta, la cabeza vibrante. Trataba de convencerse de que estaba impaciente por recuperarse.

Pero sabía que la causa era otra. Serena. Intentaba mantener la distancia todo lo posible pero en el campamento no le resultaba fácil.

Sobre todo cuando sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para ver la curva de sus labios y la deliciosa forma redondeada de sus pechos y sus caderas.

El aroma de su piel, dulce como la miel, invadía el ambiente. El sonido de su voz hacía que se percatara de su feminidad y que aumentara su deseo por ella.

Sin embargo, no sólo era su cuerpo lo que hacía que reaccionara. Su carácter tranquilo y competente, su roce gentil, su mente rápida y su entusiasmo al hablar de los viajes que quería realizar. Todo su corazón se reflejaba en su amplia sonrisa, y él se deleitaba al verla. Más que nada, deseaba que esa sonrisa fuera dedicada a él.

Aceleró el paso y se dirigió hacia el extremo del oasis donde los arbustos eran más espesos.

Se percató de su error demasiado tarde, cuando notó que su libido aumentaba de manera desproporcionada.

El sonido del agua alcanzó sus oídos justo cuando vio que la luna iluminaba una forma sinuosa en el arroyo. Una forma compuesta de curvas voluptuosas y líneas elegantes. Una figura que haría que un hombre se arrodillara a pesar de estar herido y suplicara por el privilegio de acariciar aquella suave piel.

Serena sólo se habría desnudado del todo si pensaba que él estaba durmiendo.

Darien agradeció en silencio estar despierto.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se fijó en su entrepierna.

Ella levantó los brazos para escurrir el agua del cabello y el movimiento hizo que sus senos temblaran.

Darien se excitó al instante. Una ola de calor lo invadió por dentro y sus músculos se tensaron. Respiraba de manera agitada y tenía los puños cerrados a los lados del cuerpo.

Estaba tan centrado en recuperar el control que tardó un instante en recordar que él ya la había visto así.

Ella estaba desnuda, al atardecer, en aquel estanque, como una ninfa perfecta y seductora.

Él se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le pareció que las estrellas giraban en el cielo.

Las imágenes recobraron claridad.

Él avanzaba tambaleándose hacia el oasis con un peso en los brazos...

Tumbado al sol, con la boca tan seca como el desierto de Qusay...

El placer que sentía al volar a poca altura sobre las dunas...

Pedazos inconexos, pero suficiente para darle un sentido de identidad.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Serena emocionada. Se veía muy bien la cola del cometa—. Mi padre tenía razón —dijo con orgullo, y sonrió.

—Ya lo veo.

Darien contestó con tono apagado y se inclinó sobre el telescopio. Llevaba así desde que había salido de la tienda, un rato antes. Serena no había querido despertarlo, sabía que era muy importante que descansara. Finalmente, él había salido y se había acercado hasta ella.

Serena se alegraba de poder compartir ese momento con alguien. De que fuera con Darien.

—Enhorabuena. Debes de estar muy orgullosa —se pasó la mano por el cabello. A la luz de la luna, se veía despeinado y muy atractivo.

Serena se estiró la chaqueta, tratando de convencerse de que era el frío del desierto lo que erizaba el vello, y no las ganas de acariciarle el cabello.

—Es maravilloso, ¿a que sí? —preguntó obligándose a volverse hacia el cielo estrellado. —Ahora quedará registrado oficialmente, tal y como él quería.

Juntos observaron cómo el cometa se iba moviendo hacia el horizonte. Apenas era visible para el ojo humano.

Cuando desapareció, permanecieron juntos un momento más, solos en el vasto silencio. Después, Serena comenzó a desmantelar el telescopio.

La invadían múltiples emociones, pero, al desmontar el equipo de su padre, se percató de que la más fuerte de todas era la sensación de vacío. Le temblaban los dedos y respiraba con rapidez.

Desde la muerte de su padre se había centrado en aquella noche. En cumplir su deseo.

Ya lo había hecho y había llegado el momento de continuar. Sin embargo, sus planes para el futuro le parecían insignificantes comparados con el vacío que sentía.

Se sentía sola. Su padre se había marchado para siempre. Su vida del pasado, una vida plena, ocupada y organizada, había terminado.

El futuro se extendía ante ella como un oscuro vacío.

—Déjame —le dijo una cálida voz al oído—. Terminaré yo, si confías en mí.

Serena observó cómo recogía el telescopio y lo metía en la caja antes de dirigirse hacia la tienda.

—Así, sin más, todo ha terminado —dijo ella. —Hasta la próxima vez que pase Ikuko.

—Por supuesto —entró en la tienda y buscó la lámpara.

Era ridículo sentirse así. Su dolor era tan reciente como el día que falleció su padre. Frunció los labios tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Tenía que mirar hacia delante. Viajar. Estudiar una carrera. Conocer nuevos amigos. Nuevas experiencias.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía muy sola.

Tras encender la lámpara, se volvió y se encontró con que Darien estaba muy cerca.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Serena, no llores —susurró él.

—No estoy... —se calló cuando él le acarició la mejilla.

Se quedó helada.

No lloraba. No tenía tiempo para las lágrimas.

Aunque su padre se había marchado, los lugareños seguían pidiéndole consejo a ella. Era ella quien los tranquilizaba, quien había presionado para que un doctor sustituyera a su padre. La que había llevado al nuevo médico a conocer a la comunidad y lo había ayudado a ganarse la aceptación de los habitantes. La que se había asegurado de que el cometa de su padre consiguiera reconocimiento oficial.

Y puesto que todo estaba hecho, ya no la necesitaban.

Se sentía desorientada.

Horrorizada por su debilidad, levantó la vista y fijó en los ojos claros y puros como los riachuelos alpinos que soñaba con conocer. Darien frunció el ceño, como si se concentrara mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la sujetaba por la barbilla.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa —murmuró él—. Y feliz.

—Lo estoy —trató de contener su tristeza. Era una mujer fuerte y no comprendía por qué sentía esa repentina debilidad.

—Lo echas de menos. Es difícil estar solo, pero tú eres fuerte. Sobrevivirás —sus palabras apenas eran audibles, pero en el timbre de su voz había algo nuevo.

Algo más que lástima. Comprensión, una preciada sensación de no estar sola, de que él sabía cómo se sentía.

De pronto, Darien retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás.

La distancia entre ambos hizo que ella se estremeciera de nuevo. De forma instintiva, dio un paso adelante y se detuvo al ver que Darien la miraba con pasión.

Desde que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, sabía que aquel hombre era peligroso.

Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de sus ojos sintió un fuerte deseo de ir directamente hacia el peligro.

Sin darse tiempo para pensar y dejándose llevar por el instinto, dio un paso adelante y le acarició el mentón. Al sentir la barba incipiente en sus dedos, notó cómo una ola de fuego la invadía por dentro, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago y temblor en las piernas.

El se puso serio y suspiró antes de agarrarle la mano.

—Te estás equivocando —sus palabras eran duras y ella notó que estaba tenso.

—Por favor, Darien —no sabía qué era lo que pedía, pero sí que no soportaba que la rechazara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Serena?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin saber qué contestar, pero segura de que necesitaba algo de él. Sólo el roce de su piel contra la de ella era como un bálsamo para un corazón que no se había permitido tiempo para el dolor.

La empatía era tan real y tan profunda que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Levantó la otra mano y la puso en la solapa de su chaqueta oscura, sintiendo el latido del corazón de Darien bajo la palma. Tan fuerte. Tan vivo.

—No —dijo él con tono de advertencia—. No.

Sin embargo, no se movió y continuó mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—Por favor... —susurró ella poniéndose de puntillas y sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Darien.

Desde tan cerca podía observar que estaba muy tenso, pero el impulso de acariciarlo era demasiado fuerte.

«Sólo una vez», pensó ella.

Entornó los ojos y lo besó en los labios. Su tacto era suave. Sorprendida, se acercó de nuevo y disfrutó del roce de sus bocas, deleitándose en cómo su barba incipiente le acariciaba la mejilla. Se sentía poderosa y atrevida, pero no sola.

Se retiró y abrió los ojos. Respiraba de manera acelerada, ¿o era él? Sus cuerpos se tocaban de forma intrigante y ella deseaba seguir explorando.

Pero, al percibir la tensión en su rostro, se percató de que se había pasado de la raya.

La excitación que albergaba en su pecho se disipó de golpe y notó un vacío en el estómago. Se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

Deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de ofrecerle una disculpa. Besar a un hombre no era algo tan sencillo como parecía. Sobre todo cuando él no se lo había ofrecido.

Ella dio un paso atrás, pero no encontró. escapatoria. Un brazo que parecía de hierro le cortó el paso.

Sobresaltada, levantó la cabeza. El estaba serio pero la miraba con ardor.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —inclinó la cabeza para que su aliento rozara los labios de Serena.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, la besó en la boca de manera apasionada. Ella se estremeció y se apoyó en él.

Llevó las manos sobre sus hombros para equilibrarse. Tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse.

Darien le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua antes de introducirla en su boca, invitándola a que lo besara también.

Ella lo hizo y él ronroneó como dando su aprobación. La rodeó con el otro brazo y se inclinó sobre ella como si necesitara dominarla y protegerla al mismo tiempo.

Darien le rodeó las piernas con sus muslos poderosos y la atrajo hacia sí. Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la intimidad del abrazo y de compartir un beso sensual.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago y se movió una pizca para tratar de relajarse. Al hacerlo rozó la pelvis de Darien y notó su miembro erecto. Se estremeció y él la abrazó con más fuerza. Serena se quedó boquiabierta de placer y trató de no apretar su cuerpo contra ese bulto tan incitante.

¿En qué tipo de mujer se estaba convirtiendo? Cuando Darien se retiró, ella estaba jadeando. Él miraba con ojos entornados y el pulso acelerado se reflejaba en su cuello.

¿Se sentiría como ella?

¿Tembloroso, caliente y relajado? ¿Deseando más?

Parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. La expresión de su rostro era como la de una máscara de madera. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—¿Darien? —llevó la mano hasta su cuello y sintió gran placer al acariciar su piel.

El cerró los ojos un instante y acalló un sonido, que podía ser un gemido. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Dónde te duele? —le acarició el cuello, la sien y los hombros.

De pronto se encontró sujetándole ambas manos. El continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y ella lo observó tragar saliva.

—¡Darien! —exclamó con pánico en la voz—.¿Qué ocurre?

Él esbozó esa sonrisa que hacía que ella se derritiera por dentro. Se le formó una arruga en la mejilla y ella deseó besársela.

—No pasa nada, pequeña —la miró—. No me has contestado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Dilo, Serena.

—Quiero que me beses —susurró ella cautivada por su mirada.

—¿Eso es todo? —se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba de nuevo—. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Yo... —¿cómo podía hacerle tantas preguntas? Ella no quería pensar ni hablar. Sólo quería sentir.

—¿Era esto?

Le acarició el cuello y el escote de su blusa. Finalmente deslizó la mano y la colocó justo encima de su pecho, transmitiéndole su calor a través de la blusa. Ella casi gimió de frustración mientras él la miraba, casi rozándola, tal y como ella deseaba que la tocara.

Serena se echó hacia delante; contra su mano.

Él cerró los dedos sobre su seno. Era una maravilla. Más de lo que ella había creído posible.

Cuando él le acarició el pezón con el dedo pulgar, suspiró.

Al momento, una ola de calor la invadió y se instaló en su entrepierna.

—Por favor, Darien.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que decírmelo. ¿Quieres que te acaricie así? —la acarició de nuevo presionando la palma contra su seno y provocando que le temblaran las piernas.

De pronto, le agarró los brazos como para mantenerla derecha.

—Serena —oírlo pronunciar su nombre ya era placentero—. Debemos dejarlo aquí.

—¡No! —ella se liberó y se pegó a él—. No quiero parar. Lo quiero todo, Darien —trató de concentrarse en las palabras y no en las sensaciones—. Te deseo. Por favor.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando él la tumbó sobre la cama. Darien la besó en los labios mientras le quitaba la ropa.

El calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella y el fervor de sus besos provocaron que Serena se estremeciera de deseo y lo ayudara a desvestirla con dedos temblorosos.

Entonces el aire fresco acarició su piel. Darien se había acuclillado y la devoraba con la mirada. Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el latido del corazón.

Estiró la mano y le agarró la camisa. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Su manera de mirarla hacía que se sintiera más vulnerable que nunca.

—No —él le agarró la mano—. Todavía no. Deja que te mire primero.

Se fijó en sus pechos desnudos, en su cintura y en sus muslos. Ella debería haberse sentido avergonzada o indignada, las qusaníes eran modestas y recatadas. Serena siempre había pensado que al menos en eso se parecía al resto.

Sin embargo, ahora descubría que era diferente.

En lugar de sentirse disgustada, se sentía excitada, porque Darien la miraba con deseo.

—Suéltate el pelo —susurró él.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, ella se soltó las horquillas y permitió que la melena le cayera sobre el pecho.

Darien la empujó contra el camastro con su cuerpo. Con las piernas entrelazadas, la tela de su traje acariciaba la piel de Serena y ella pensó que nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso.

Se estremeció, percatándose de que estaba completamente en su poder.

Entonces él le sujetó los pechos y bajó la cabeza para lamerle el pezón. Ella se quedó helada. El cerró los labios sobre su areola provocándole un intenso placer. Primero, succionó con delicadeza y, después, con más fuerza. Serena gimió y arqueó el cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía haber vivido tanto tiempo sin experimentar aquello, sin él?

—Darien, no pares.

Al oír sus palabras, él perdió el control y continuó acariciándola para que gimiera con más fuerza. La tocaba por todos sitios, la besó en la parte de atrás de las rodillas y en la parte interna del codo, le chupó los dedos, hasta que toda ella ardía de deseo.

Serena se movió una pizca y separó las piernas sin pensarlo, permitiendo que él apoyara pelvis contra ella.

Al sentir su miembro erecto, el corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa. Él le mordisqueó la oreja y ella suspiró sorprendida por su manera de reaccionar ante las caricias que le hacía Darien. Lo agarró con fuerza y desesperación.

Deseaba más.

Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero se detuvo cuando él le metió la mano entre las piernas y comenzó a acariciarla de manera íntima.

Ningún otro hombre la había acariciado allí. Un pequeño roce en el clítoris hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y, al ver que él la estaba mirando, se sonrojó.

Cada vez respiraba más deprisa, tratando de meter aire en los pulmones. Entonces él deslizó la mano una pizca y notó su húmedo calor. Sin pensarlo, ella contrajo la musculatura alrededor de su mano.

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, Serena permaneció absorta en el placer que él le proporcionaba con sus caricias. Darien parecía concentrado en mantener el control.

Movía la mano despacio, pero de manera rítmica y, con cada movimiento, ella creía desaparecer del mundo real.

A pesar de no tener experiencia alguna, Serena comprendía lo que su cuerpo le decía. Lo que Darien hacía y el placer que le prometía con sus caricias.

—No, Darien. Para —dijo ella, jadeando.

Durante un momento pareció que él no la había oído. Ella movía el cuerpo contra su mano y arqueó las caderas cuando él dejó de mover los dedos.

—¿No? —preguntó él.

—Así no —ella levantó la mano hacia su camisa, pero le temblaba demasiado como para poder desabrocharle más botones—. Te deseo, no...

Sus palabras provocaron que la mirada de Darien se arrebatara.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, él se había bajado de la cama y se había puesto de pie. Se quitó la chaqueta, se desabrochó la camisa y se desnudó por completo.

Serena se quedó sin respiración.

A pesar de los cortes y los hematomas, Darien era lo más bello que había visto nunca. Cuando se volvió, ella lo miró fascinada. Nunca había visto desnudo un hombre excitado. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser algo, tan magnífico. Maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Él no le dio tiempo para pensar. Se tumbó sobre ella y el vello de su torso le acarició los pezones. Ella le acarició el mentón y lo besó en los labios.

Él le mordisqueó el cuello y ella arqueó el cuerpo, enterrando los dedos en su sedoso cabello. Entonces sintió una presión en el punto donde él la había acariciado tan íntimamente. Darien se movió una pizca para separarle las piernas y la penetró para retirarse enseguida, besándole los pechos y provocando que se estremeciera de deseo.

Cuando se disponía a penetrarla de nuevo, Serena se arqueó contra él. Darien le sujetó los muslos para que levantara las piernas y ella lo atrapó con ellas.

El alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

Se movió y provocó en ella una oleada de nuevas sensaciones, pero no le tembló la mirada ni una sola vez.

Ella no sintió el más mínimo dolor.

Su cuerpo se abrió a él.

Darien se quedó quieto.

Todo estaba en silencio excepto por el ruido de la brisa contra la tienda. Serena no respiraba. Darien tampoco.

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras ella se percataba de la gravedad de lo que habían hecho. Notó tensión en la expresión de su rostro. En los músculos del cuello y de los hombros. Y cómo su mirada se había vuelto indescifrable.

¿Se arrepentía de aquello?

Ella debería sentirse asombrada por lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo se sentía bien. Era como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos.

La ternura invadió su corazón, rellenando el espacio que el dolor había creado en él.

Ella sonrió y le sujetó el rostro con las manos para besarlo en los labios.

Darien se retiró una pizca, lo justo para que ella pudiera ver el fuego, en su mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa y apareció la arruga sexy de su mejilla que a ella tanto le gustaba.

El aire olía a desierto, a Darien y a felicidad.

Entonces él comenzó a besarla despacio y se adentró en su cuerpo. Ella gimió al sentir como el miembro erecto se deslizaba en su interior, ofreciéndole un exquisito placer.

Él sonrió y comenzó a moverse de manera rítmica.

De pronto, ella comenzó a temblar. No podía soportar tanto placer. Era como si un terremoto se hubiera iniciado en su interior.

—¿Darien? —dijo con voz entrecortada. De pronto, se asustó.

—Confía en mí, pequeña. Permite que suceda. Te prometo que estarás bien.

Comenzó a moverse más deprisa y con más fuerza, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más y llegó al orgasmo como si una fuerza volcánica se hubiese apoderado de su persona.

Serena oyó que él respiraba cada vez más deprisa, gemía y se movía de forma descontrolada y, de pronto, las estrellas explotaron de nuevo.

Serena abrazó con fuerza al hombre que tenía entre los brazos y, por primera vez, experimento un sentimiento de pertenencia.

Darien se encontraba muy mal. Le dolían los músculos y los huesos y le retumbaba la cabeza. Respiró hondo y suspiró con dolor. Estaba seguro de que se había roto las costillas en el accidente y le dolían muchísimo.

Sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez sólo por el placer de ver a Serena llegar al orgasmo, en lo que él sabía que era su primera vez en la vida.

Al recordar cómo pronunciaba su nombre mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo, se excitó de nuevo.

Había sido maravilloso. Glorioso. Adictivo. ¡Y su tacto! ¡El exquisito placer de estar en su interior!

No recordaba cuándo había mantenido una relación sexual tan buena. Dudaba de haber tenido alguna.

A pesar de que había recuperado la memoria, apenas recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado con una mujer. Durante meses no había tenido libido, pero tampoco se había preocupado por ello. En los últimos tiempos no se había preocupado de muchas cosas.

Había pasado demasiados años maltratándose. Durmiendo poco, bebiendo mucho alcohol y saliendo con demasiadas mujeres. Forzando los límites en busca de nuevos retos y placeres. Cualquier cosa para distraerse de la nube gris que se apoderaba de él cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio.

Sin embargo, en el corazón de Qusay no se había aburrido. Con una mujer que no era consciente de lo sexy que era. Y que había cuidado de él, y confiado en él, como no había hecho ninguna otra.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Un atisbo de conciencia? Era tan novedosa que empleó la poca energía que tenía en averiguarlo.

La gente pensaba que Darien Al´Shields no tenía conciencia. Él había fomentado esa imagen desde que había dejado de intentar comportarse como un hijo prefecto y se había dejado vencer por el odio de su padre.

«Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos».

Darien había imitado a su padre a la hora de desarrollar su gusto por la decadencia sibarita. A los dieciocho años, su familia ya no lo soportaba. Y nadie había llorado a causa de su exilio.

Pero a pesar de que tenía fama de disoluto, mantenía algunos estándares, aunque no lo hiciera público. Nunca hacía daño a los inocentes. Incluso había ayudado de forma discreta a algunas personas que no tenían muchos recursos. La caridad era algo sencillo, y no por eso era un buen hombre. Resultaba fácil dar lo que a uno no le interesa.

Y nunca se había rebajado tanto como para desflorar vírgenes.

Hasta la noche anterior.

Esa fría sensación lo invadió de nuevo, deslizándose como un cubito de hielo por su espalda y alojándose en su vientre.

Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de la amnesia. La noche anterior había sabido quién era: el tipo de hombre que no tenía problema a la hora de confraternizar con el enemigo. Conocía su pasado, su presente y, si el destino lo protegía, su futuro.

Darien odiaba pensar en el futuro. Otra gente soñaba con ello, como Serena. Ella se había mostrado radiante cuando hablaba de viajar y conocer mundo. Él se había emocionado al verla tan entusiasmada.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento jamás.

Su futuro sería igual que su pasado. Nada lo bastante significativo como para mantener su atención.

Aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, no se había aburrido con Serena.

A pesar del dolor y de lo lenta que había sido su recuperación, había disfrutado de estar allí.

Hablando con una chica que nunca había salido de Qusay sobre astronomía, sobre la falta de escuelas, sobre los planes de irrigación de los márgenes del desierto... Y sobre las costumbres que él recordaba de su otra vida y de la gente que nunca había conocido, sobre las pequeñas comunidades que formaban el mundo de ella.

Incluso sobre el cuidado y la alimentación de una cabritilla huérfana. ¡Y había estado contento!

Durante días, aquel oasis había sido todo su mundo y él no había anhelado nada más.

Recordó la imagen de Serena sonriendo. La manera en que sus ojos se enternecían cuando se reía, y en cómo el sol arrancaba reflejos dorados en su cabello. La forma en que sus dedos delgados le habían curado las heridas. El aroma a canela y miel que invadía sus sueños.

Ella era el motivo por el que él había estado contento.

Más que contento, ¡feliz!

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un tararear suave, desafinado pero delicioso.

Abrió los ojos y vio que era de día. Había dormido hasta tarde. Quizá incluso se había quedado inconsciente después de haber hecho la estupidez de mantener relaciones sexuales a pesar de tener las costillas rotas y heridas en la cabeza.

El gesto de abrirse la camisa había estado a punto de matarlo la noche anterior. Pero, sin duda, habría muerto de no haber sentido las manos de Serena y su cuerpo empapado en sudor.

Sólo con pensar en ella se excitaba de manera poderosa.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró Serena, él sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto, los mechones rizados caían sobre sus senos de forma tentadora. Ella se volvió y un rayo de sol iluminó su espalda. Su cabello parecía de seda, mezclada con hilos de color caoba y oro.

Ella se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Él se fijó en la forma perfecta de su trasero y notó que se le secaba la boca.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos no eran tan gráciles como habitualmente.

Se movía como si sintiera dolor al caminar.

Como caminaría una mujer después de que un hombre le hubiera robado la virginidad y luego hubiera continuado manteniendo relaciones, de manera más desesperada y menos contenida.

El había estado desesperado. A pesar de su dolor y de que ella estuviera agotada no había sido capaz de resistirse a despertarla a base de besos y poseerla de nuevo. Se había asegurado de que alcanzara el clímax de nuevo, no una vez, sino dos. Sin embargo, debería haberse controlado.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué sabía él de las mujeres vírgenes?

Y sinceramente, ¿qué más le daba? En cuanto se había colocado encima de Serena no había sido capaz de esperar para poseerla otra vez.

Ella se volvió y el sol le iluminó el rostro.

Lo que vio hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Ella tenía la piel enrojecida. Alrededor de la boca, en las mejillas y en el cuello.

Tenía la piel irritada a causa de su barba.

Y una marca morada en el cuello y en la clavícula.

Donde la había mordisqueado.

Darien cerró los ojos al recordar una imagen del pasado: su padre salía tambaleándose de un banquete con sus amigos más corruptos y con su nueva amante a su lado. La amante era una adolescente asustada que se encogía cuando Yazan Al´Shields la tocaba.

Su padre le había dado un bofetón cuando él había tratado de intervenir. No era más que un niño de trece años sin la capacidad de enfrentarse a un hombre que conocía todos los trucos sucios. Darien cayó al suelo y se abrió la cabeza, recuperándose demasiado tarde como para intervenir de nuevo.

Pero volvió a verla al día siguiente. Pálida y con una morete en la mejilla. Ella no lo vio a él. Estaba demasiado absorta en su propia desdicha como para fijarse en los demás.

La voz desafinada de Serena interrumpió su recuerdo.

La noche anterior no había sido lo mismo. Serena lo deseaba y le había suplicado que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, él había empleado su experiencia para conseguir que ella suplicara algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo. La deseaba y estaba decidido a poseerla, incluso hasta el punto de conseguir que Serena admitiera que era ella la que lo deseaba.

Como si así él quedara eximido de toda culpa. Nada cambiaba el hecho de que le había robado la inocencia.

Y sus ojos brillaban cuando lo miraba. Incluso a pesar de que apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, él podía ver que lo admiraba.

Como si fuera el héroe de un cuento de hadas. Como si fuera la respuesta a la plegaria de una mujer soltera.

El nudo de hielo que se alojaba en su estómago tenía aristas afiladas y le dañaba cuando trataba de respirar. Invalidaba todas sus excusas respecto a la noche anterior.

Le recordaba que era el hijo de su padre. Decadente, egocéntrico; un hombre obsesionado con el placer.

El hecho de que no encontrara placer con casi nada no cambiaba la realidad. Era igual que Yazan Al´Shields. Serena no debía hacerse ilusiones con él.

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Él lo notaba en sus ojos. Serena era transparente.

La idea le produjo más dolor que el que ya había sufrido.

Serena no sería la víctima de sus vicios. Se olvidaría de él y continuaría con su vida sin mirar atrás.

Él se encargaría de que dejara de soñar. Se lo debía.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Darien estaba despierto. Serena vio que sus ojos brillaban como el sol sobre el océano.

—Te he preparado el desayuno —se arrodilló a su lado y bajó la mirada, deseando tener valor para acariciarlo como había hecho la noche anterior. Pero a la luz del día se sentía tímida. Pronto sería más fácil, cuando él sonriera y la acariciara. Quizá incluso la tumbara a su lado.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

No se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Le sorprendía lo bonito que había sido. Había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida.

Darien se había mostrado muy cariñoso con ella. Serena había oído muchas historias y sabía que no todas las mujeres disfrutaban la primera vez que estaban con un hombre.

Ella había disfrutado mucho. Darien la había llevado al éxtasis. Y había provocado que sintiera algo positivo que contrarrestaba el dolor que había experimentado en los últimos meses. Algo que hacía que el futuro pareciera luminoso.

—¡No será té otra vez! —había cierta petulancia en su voz—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Ella levantó la vista y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido. Su mirada era dura y su expresión, tensa.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose culpable por lo que habían hecho, a pesar de que él todavía estaba recuperándose.

—Por supuesto que sí. Mantener relaciones estando lesionado fue una tontería.

—Lo sé. Me preguntaba cómo te encontrarías. —Ella esperaba que él sonriera y le dijera que la noche que habían pasado juntos compensaba el dolor. Que habían compartido algo especial. El silencio continuó.

La mirada de Darien era indescifrable.

¿No había disfrutado?

Claro que sí. Era evidente que había sentido placer.

¿Pero quizá lo que para ella había sido especial para él había sido otra cosa?

¿No tenía nada que decir acerca de la noche que habían pasado juntos? El simple hecho de estar tumbada a su lado, acurrucada contra su cuerpo, le había parecido maravilloso.

—Me siento como debería sentirme después de haber sufrido un accidente de helicóptero: deshidratación y sobreesfuerzo.

¿Consideraba que hacer el amor con ella había sido un sobreesfuerzo?

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y cómo la indignación se apoderaba de ella.

Trató de ignorarlo. Darien estaba enfermo. Tenía mucho peor aspecto que la noche anterior, y eso era culpa de ella. Si no lo hubiese deseado tanto...

—Yo... —hizo una pausa al recordar sus palabras—. ¿Accidente de helicóptero? ¿Recuerdas el accidente?

Él esbozo una sonrisa a modo sarcástico.

—No lo habría mencionado si no lo recordara.

—¿Había más gente en el helicóptero?

—No. Nadie más con quien puedas practicar tus conocimientos de enfermera —hablaba como si le hubiera hecho más daño que beneficio.

Serena no podía creerlo. Darien nunca hablaría así.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Llevaba un cargamento importante. Cajas del mejor champán y del mejor caviar que se puede comprar con dinero. Lo traía para la coronación, pero ya me he perdido la fiesta —movió los hombros y puso una mueca de dolor—. Una lástima. Si hay algo que me gusta es una buena fiesta.

Su modo de hablar y su mirada lasciva daban a entender algo sórdido y desagradable. Era evidente que se refería al tipo de celebración que cualquier mujer qusaní desconocía.

Ella pestañeó y lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre estoico, ingenioso y sociable al que había cuidado esos días? ¿El que había sido encantador, compasivo e incluso cariñoso?

Darien estiró la mano para agarrar la taza de té que ella le ofrecía. Su manera de apretar los dientes indicaba que su dolor era extremo. Automáticamente, ella se movió para ayudarlo, culpándose por haber sido tan débil como para suplicarle a un hombre herido que se acostara con ella.

—¡No! —le ordenó—. No me toques.

Serena miró asombrada al extraño que tenía delante.

Ni siquiera cuando deliraba o sentía un dolor extremo, Darien se había dirigido a ella así. Como si no mereciera respirar el mismo aire que él.

Un fuerte dolor se instaló en su corazón.

—Ya has hecho bastante —él se llevó la taza a los labio y puso cara de disgusto—. Espero que en el palacio al menos sepan hacer café.

—¿En el palacio?

—¿No te he dicho que me dirigía al palacio? Soy pariente de Diamante, el nuevo rey. Por eso he regresado a este país olvidado de la mano de dios. Para asistir a su coronación, disfrutar de la fiesta y marcharme.

—¿Marcharte? —repitió Serena como un loro. Su cerebro no le funcionaba bien.

Era como si Darien, al recuperar la memoria, hubiese sufrido un cambio de personalidad. Ella se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, como tratando de reconfortarse. No le sirvió de nada. El dolor que sentía era muy intenso.

¿Cómo podía haberse imaginado que podía tener algo en común con aquel hombre? Era evidente que él provenía de otro mundo. Y llevaba el esmoquin como si hubiera nacido con él. Era un hombre rico y poderoso.

Un hombre que mostraba toda la arrogancia y nada de la generosidad que podían mostrar los ricos.

Ella pestañeó con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que lo que había provocado sus lágrimas había sido una pizca de polvo en sus ojos.

—Regresaré a la civilización —murmuró él—. A las luces de la ciudad. A los negocios y al ocio sofisticado —la miró y Serena supo que se refería a mujeres modernas y sofisticadas.

La idea hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué había sido ella para él? ¿Un entretenimiento? ¿Una novedad?

—Está claro que estás deseando regresar para ver a tus amigos —dijo ella, tratando de hablar con normalidad.

—No te imaginas cuánto —él ni siquiera la miró, y empezó a comer lo que le había preparado.

Serena sintió una nausea.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer que la noche anterior había tenido algo que ver con el cariño? No podía culpar a Darien por aceptar lo que ella le había ofrecido o, mejor dicho, lo que le había suplicado.

Sintiéndose avergonzada, notó que le ardían las mejillas y todas las partes del cuerpo que él le había acariciado.

Pero no podía perdonarlo por tratarla con desdén. ¿Se creía que podía tratarla con desprecio por el hecho de que no fuera una mujer sofisticada?

De pronto, alzó la cabeza y vio que él la estaba mirando.

Ella lo miró también y alzó la barbilla, negándose a que pensara que se sentía humillada por su presencia. Se puso en pie ignorando el dolor de sus músculos y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Te dejaré tranquilo. Querrás hacer planes para cuando regreses a la civilización.

La caravana para salir del desierto llegó antes del mediodía y Darien estaba preparado para marcharse. Había pasado toda la mañana comportándose de forma detestable y ya no podía soportar ver el efecto que tenía sobre Serena.

Al principio, ella lo había mirado con asombro e incredulidad. Después, tras descubrir al nuevo Darien, el orgullo había hecho que lo mirara a los ojos. Su aspecto era majestuoso y distante, y encantador, confirmando su creencia de que aquello era lo mejor para ambos.

Sin embargo, él seguía deseándola, como un adicto que necesitaba un poco más. Una sonrisa, una caricia... Había sido un infierno hacer que se disgustara con su actitud arrogante.

Se lo merecía.

¡Ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse protección para prevenir un posible embarazo!

En el último momento, cuando el conductor del camello anunció que estaba listo para marcharse, Darien arrinconó a Serena. Esta había decidido quedarse unos días más. Para estudiar el cielo, había dicho.

Él estaba seguro de que se quedaba para reponerse del daño que le había hecho.

Aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía de hablar con ella.

—Serena.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Darien cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda para evitar la tentación de tocarla. De calmar el dolor que le había causado. Sin embargo, pronunció sus palabras en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía.

—Si hubiera consecuencias de lo que sucedió anoche... —la imagen de Serena embarazada invadió su cabeza.

—Imposible —ella negó con la cabeza—. No habrá consecuencias.

Darien no estaba dispuesto a creerse que ella estuviera tomando anticonceptivos por si daba la casualidad de que un extraño la sedujera.

—Si te quedaras embarazada..., quiero que me lo digas —la miró de manera desafiante hasta que ella desvió la mirada—. Podrás contactar conmigo a través del palacio.

Silencio. Darien la sujetó por la barbilla para que lo mirara. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él pudo casi sentir el chispazo eléctrico que se produjo entre ambos.

¡Cómo la deseaba! Incluso cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el deseo.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—Prométeme que me lo dirás si...

—¿Para que puedas pagarme el aborto? No habrá consecuencias. Pero si las hubiera, te lo diría. El asintió y se volvió.

Minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en un camello. El movimiento del animal al ponerse en pie parecía diseñado para torturar a un hombre con las costillas rotas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Al menos, así no pensaba en el desdén que había visto en la mirada de Serena.

Los camellos salieron del oasis y, a pesar del dolor que sentía, Darien tuvo fuerza de voluntad como para volverse y mirar a Serena por última vez.

No tendría que haberse molestado. Ella no había esperado para verlo marchar, ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Cuando llegaron a la costa, Darien apenas podía sostenerse. Viajar con el calor del día no había sido buena idea y, con las heridas, cada kilómetro le había parecido una tortura. Sentía más dolor en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pero debía marcharse antes de cambiar de opinión. Antes de hacer alguna estupidez como tomarla en brazos y besarla de manera apasionada.

Al ver que el guía se detenía en un valle fértil, se sorprendió. Todavía quedaban varias horas hasta la capital y Darien notaba que le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

Entonces se percató de que en el bosquecillo había un vehículo cuatro por cuatro y una ambulancia. Miró al guía y éste se acercó para ayudarlo a bajar.

—He llamado para pedir ayuda en cuanto encontramos cobertura para el móvil —dijo él—. Serena insistió en que lo hiciera —dijo con desaprobación.

Si era amigo de Serena se habría percatado de la tensión que había habido entre ambos. ¿Tendría algún interés personal en ella?

Darien se puso tenso y cerró los puños. Entonces se percató de que no tenía ningún derecho. La idea hizo que se tambaleara y que casi se cayera cuando lo invadió una náusea.

Finalmente, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó una pierna y se bajó del camello. El guía observó sin hacer nada cómo se tambaleaba.

—¿Alteza? —una voz hizo que Darien se volviera frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Yo...

Un hombre mayor que le resultaba levemente familiar se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia. Darien no habría sido capaz de saludarlo de la misma manera. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Alteza, permita que le exprese lo mucho que nos alegramos de que haya llegado sano y salvo. Pensábamos que su helicóptero había caído en la costa y hemos estado buscándolo en el mar durante días.

Hizo un gesto y dos sanitarios de la ambulancia se acercaron con una camilla.

Darien abrió la boca para decir que él no era ninguna «alteza», pero después se percató de que quizá si lo fuera. Si Diamante era rey, Zafiro y él quedaban convertidos en príncipes.

La ridícula idea de que la oveja negra de la familia se hubiera convertido en miembro de la realeza hizo que se detuviera. Entonces todo se nubló a su alrededor.

Oyó un grito, vio que la gente se ponía seria y el mundo desapareció de su vista.

Tenía que terminar con la manía de desmayarse. No tenía paciencia para estar enfermo. No le parecía divertido.

Incluso las caricias tranquilizadoras de una mano femenina en su frente perdieron su atractivo cuando se percató de que estaba soñando. ¿Qué mujer iba a sentarse pacientemente junto a su cama?

Había tenido suficientes accidentes en las carreras de coches como para saber que las enfermeras no acariciaban a los pacientes. Y Serena, la única mujer que deseaba que lo acariciara, no estaba allí.

Confuso tras haber soñado que ella estaba a su lado y demasiado débil como para arrepentirse de que no estuviera, Darien despertó de mal humor.

No estaba acostumbrado a depender de nadie, sin embargo, deseaba que ella estuviera a su lado. Él, que nunca había echado de menos a una mujer. Él, que llevaba solo tanto tiempo que no recordaba cómo era levantarse con la misma mujer dos veces seguidas.

No estaba de humor para permanecer conectado a todo tipo de máquinas. Estaba desconectándose cuando apareció el doctor.

—No, Alteza. ¡Por favor!

Darien hizo caso omiso de sus protestas.

—No necesito nada de esto. Sólo quiero salir de aquí —no había ningún sitio a donde quisiera ir, excepto a aquel oasis habitado por la mujer de ojos claros que no conseguía olvidar.

La idea hizo que se pusiera aún más impaciente.

Debía de haber algún lugar donde tuviera que ir. Algo que tuviera que hacer. Algo que lo mantuviera ocupado.

—Tengo que ver a mi hermano. Tengo trabajo en el palacio —Darien miró con desagrado la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta—. Si quiere serme útil tráigame la ropa.

—Pero, Alteza, no puede...

Darien desoyó sus protestas y se sobrepuso al fuerte dolor que sentía al moverse.

—Por supuesto que puedo.

—No lo comprende, Alteza. Necesita tratamiento y seguir en observación. No puedo asumir la responsabilidad de dejarlo marchar.

—Yo asumo la responsabilidad. Pero dese prisa con la ropa.

Darien se esforzó para sentarse y no recostarse nuevo en las almohadas. Se sentía muy débil. —Pero Al...

—No me llame «alteza» —soltó él—. Tráigame algo de ropa. Es lo único que le pido.

—¿Estás dedicando tu afamado encanto al personal médico, hermanito? —una voz se dirigió a Darien desde la puerta.

Él se volvió y se quedó asombrado.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules lo miraba desde la puerta, vestido con un traje italiano.

Al cabo de un instante, Darien percibió el brillo de su mirada y se relajó una pizca.

—¡Zafiro! —no había visto a su familia desde hacía once años. Desde que su padre lo había desterrado. La fuerte sensación de alegría que se apoderó de él fue una sorpresa.

Había estado muy ocupado con su vida, tratando de pasarlo bien y ocupándose de los negocios al mismo tiempo, y no había pensado en la familia. En recuperar su relación con ellos.

Pero cuando Zafiro le agarró la mano y él se apoyó en su hombro, como para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba allí, Darien experimentó sensaciones inesperadas.

—Estás aquí —dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa—. La torre de control recibió tu llamada de emergencia, pero había interferencias y no pudieron captar tus coordenadas. Han estado buscándote en el mar —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende saber que has venido del desierto?

Darien sonrió a modo de respuesta. No se había parado a pensar qué clase de bienvenida le daría su familia al hijo pródigo, pero desde luego no esperaba que lo recibieran con verdadero cariño.

Cuando era pequeño, Zafiro y Diamante habían sido sus modelos. Él se había esforzado para ser tan fuerte e inteligente como ellos. En especial como Zafiro, el favorito de su padre. Pero mientras que Zafiro nunca hacía nada malo a los ojos de Yazan Al´Shields, Darien no hacía nada bien. Aquella injusticia lo había perseguido de por vida.

Durante un tiempo, estuvo dolido con su hermano, hasta que se percató de que éste no tenía nada que ver con haber sido el favorito de su padre. Ni con sus palizas. De hecho, Zafiro había hecho todo lo posible para protegerlo.

—Sabes que siempre fui el hijo díscolo —murmuró Darien.

Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre fuiste un superviviente. Y me alegro —hizo un gesto al médico para que se fuera, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a Darien—. Has tenido mucha suerte.

—Lo sé —incluso después de haber bebido todos los líquidos que le había dado Serena, podía saborear la arena del desierto. El sabor de la muerte.

Había sido mucho más afortunado de lo que se merecía.

Zafiro dejó de sonreír.

—Haznos un favor, Darien, y quédate aquí. Tienes que recuperarte —negó con la cabeza—. Tienes las costillas rotas, hematomas, una posible conmoción cerebral, y lo que los médicos creen que es una infección respiratoria.

—Dicen que no estás en buen estado. De hecho, creen que no estás en tan buena forma como deberías de no haber tenido el accidente.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me he cuidado demasiado —y en los últimos tiempos había forzado los límites y descuidado su salud.

—Puedes empezar ahora, por favor. Sólo esta vez. Nuestra madre ha estado muy preocupada.

—¿Nuestra madre? —preguntó Darien asombrado.

De todo el mundo que había dejado en Qusay, era ella la que más le pesaba en la conciencia. Antes de marcharse había intentado convencerla de que se fuera con él, por si Yazan Al´Shields empezaba a ser violento con ella una vez que no tuviera a su hijo para desahogarse.

Pero ella se había negado a verlo y a recibir sus llamadas. Al principio había pensado que era el miedo que tenía hacia su marido lo que le hacía comportarse así. Pero incluso después de que se marchara del país, no había querido saber nada de él. Sus llamadas y sus correos electrónicos habían quedado sin contestar.

—Debes de estar equivocado.

Zafiro lo miró.

—No. Ha estado a tu lado desde que ingresaste, acaba de marcharse.

Darien recordaba que una mano femenina le había acariciado la frente y la mano. Él había soñado con que era Serena.

¿Era posible que su madre, la mujer que había roto toda relación con él, fuera la que lo había acariciado?

Le parecía absurdo. Sin embargo, la expresión de preocupación de Zafiro era real. Darien frunció el ceño tratando de comprender lo imposible.

—No te estoy imaginando, ¿verdad?

Zafiro soltó una carcajada y se acomodó en la silla.

—¿Soy tan feo?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Pretendes que te conteste? —gesticuló señalando la habitación del hospital—. Esto es demasiado para asimilarlo de golpe. ¿Y qué es lo de «alteza» y todo eso?

—Ah, me alegro de que lo menciones —Zafiro se inclinó hacia delante y se puso serio—. Ha habido una complicación.

—Eso es lo que me dijo Diamante cuando me contó que nuestro primo ya no es el rey de Qusay que él va a ocupar el trono.

—Diamante ha renunciado al trono.

—¿Qué?

—Esmeralda y él... ¿Te acuerdas de Esmeralda? Darien asintió. Su hermano mayor se había enamorado de ella a los dieciocho años.

—Ha renunciado al trono para casarse con ella y han regresado a Qais a vivir. Esmeralda no puede tener hijos, y Diamante sabe que el deber de un rey es tener herederos —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes que él se toma muy en serio los deberes.

Darien se recostó sobre las almohadas para asimilar la noticia.

—Parece que tienes un cambio de vida por delante, hermano —había leído algunos artículos sobre el éxito de los negocios de Zafiro en Australia—. Tendrás que mudarte aquí. ¿Cuándo vas a ocupar el puesto de monarca?

Zafiro hizo una pausa antes de contestar. Darien frunció el ceño otra vez. La sensación de que algo iba mal se apoderó de él.

—Esa es una de las cosas de las que quería hablar contigo. Yo también voy a renunciar al trono: me marcho a Australia. Entre nosotros, renunciar a la corona parece ser un rasgo de familia.

—No me lo creo —¿en qué tipo de lío se había metido?

—Créeme, Darien. Ahora eres el rey de Qusay.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Serena comenzó a caminar más despacio por la explanada de Shafar, la capital, a medida que el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura. Había decidido salir caminando desde casa de su tía para quemar el exceso de energía.

Aunque realmente no era exceso de energía, sino la sorpresa que se había llevado.

Por un lado la esperaba desde que no había tenido el periodo. Durante los últimos días había tenido náuseas y los pechos más sensibles.

Había intentado convencerse de que no era su cuerpo el que estaba cambiando, sino que los síntomas se debían a la excitación que sentía por estar organizando su viaje.

¿Qué otro motivo podía tener para que se le saltaran las lágrimas y para estar nerviosa?

Se estremeció al pensar en cómo se había equivocado respecto a Darien. Sabía que pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Sin embargo, había creído que conectaban.

Pensaba que el dolor había sido lo que la había empujado a buscar consuelo en él. ¿No se alegraba de haber conocido cómo era en realidad? Al recobrar la memoria le había mostrado una cara muy diferente.

Un hombre exigente, insatisfecho y egoísta.

Tragó saliva para aplacar el dolor que la invadía y miró hacia las verjas ornamentadas que tenía delante.

No importaba que la noche que habían pasado juntos hubiera sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida. ¿Merecía la pena el precio que había pagado por haber pasado la noche con un extraño arrogante, aunque fuera un maravilloso amante?

Colocó la mano sobre su vientre. No había sido capaz de desayunar y lo sentía vacío.

Siempre había imaginado que tendría hijos cuando se casara con el hombre al que amaba. Quizá no fuera una mujer tradicional como las de Qusay, pero tampoco había soñado nunca con ser madre soltera.

Echaba de menos más que nunca a sus queridos padres y a su abuelo. Sus primos eran amables y cariñosos con ella, pero se quedarían muy sorprendidos por la noticia.

Se apoyó en la pared y trató de superar la náusea que sentía.

«Todo saldrá bien. Las mujeres tienen hijos todo el tiempo».

Sin embargo, se sentía muy sola.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó una voz amable.

Una limusina de color plateado se había detenido en la calle, justo antes de cruzar la enorme verja. En el asiento de atrás había una mujer mayor, bien peinada y que lucía una fortuna en perlas.

Serena se enderezó.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sonrojándose. Se sentía expuesta, como si hubiese desvelado sus miedos y preocupaciones más íntimos—. Estoy bien.

—Si me disculpas, no tienes buen aspecto. Estás pálida. ¿Ibas de camino al palacio?, ¿tenías una cita?

Serena miró a su alrededor al oír que mencionaban el palacio. Absorta en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se dirigía hacia allí. En ese momento, a través de la verja, vio los majestuosos jardines y la cúpula.

¿Habría ido de manera inconsciente para ver a Darien? ¿Seguiría allí? Había pasado más de un mes desde...

«Si estás embarazada, quiero que me lo cuentes . Promételo».

Recordaba la voz de Darien con tanta claridad que se estremeció y se abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Has venido para ver a alguien?

—¡No! —exclamó ella.

Tendría que decírselo, aunque estaba segura de que él querría que abortara. Un padre tenía derecho a saber que tenía un hijo.

—Bueno... —miró a la mujer que estaba en el coche y se dijo que quizá conociera a Darien. Dio un paso adelante—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco... —se le escapó una risita—. Es muy amable por preguntármelo —sonrió—. Confiaba en contactar con un hombre del palacio; se llama Darien, no sé su apellido. Es alto, delgado y con ojos azules. Tuvo un accidente de helicóptero.

La mujer no cambió la expresión de su rostro y Serena perdió la esperanza. Era una tontería que confiara en que todavía estuviera allí.

—No importa. Probablemente ya no...

—¿Conoció a Darien después del accidente? —preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Sí, en el desierto. Hice lo que pude para cuidar de él, pero... —se puso tensa al ver que la mujer se ponía muy seria. Se acercó al coche y un guarda se colocó frente a ella.

Tenía que saber qué había pasado.

—¿Se ha recuperado, verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Las heridas de la cabeza no eran...

Mortales. No podía pronunciar aquella palabra.

A pesar de que Darien le había mostrado una parte desagradable de su personalidad, ella sabía que era de otra manera. Durante los días que había pasado en el oasis, se había comportado de manera amable y divertida. Y como un amante cariñoso. La idea de que...

—No, no. Por supuesto que no ha fallecido—dijo la mujer tranquilizándola con una sonrisa—. Ya se ha recuperado. Según los médicos, le debe la vida a usted.

Serena se llevó la mano al corazón, aliviada.

La mujer dijo algo pero Serena no pudo oírlo porque el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. El guardia se movió, la agarró del brazo y la guió hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Allí, el chofer le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

El interior olía a cuero y a perfume caro. Serena se sorprendió al ver lo elegante que era la mujer que estaba dentro. Iba vestida con un traje de seda bordada con hilo de plata y unas sandalias de tacón. Perlas en las muñecas y en el cuello.

Serena se quedó helada, percatándose de que aquella mujer era alguien importante de verdad.

—No seas tímida: Quieres ver a Darien, ¿no es así?

Serena asintió en silencio. Tenía que verlo.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Pero si está aquí volveré más tarde, cuando me haya arreglado —miró su ropa. Llevaba los zapatos llenos de polvo tras haber caminado durante horas. Unos pantalones y una blusa verde, muy cómoda, pero poco apropiada para ir al palacio.

—Tonterías. Darien querrá verte y darte las gracias en persona. Sé que ahora se encuentra en palacio —contestó la mujer.

Serena obedeció y se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

Cuando el coche arrancó, la mujer se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Serena Tsukino.

—¿Qué tal, Serena? Yo soy Luna Al'Shields, la madre de Darien.

Serena abrió la boca para contestar pero se quedó callada.

Al´Shields. No podía ser...

Al´Shields era el nombre de la familia que gobernaba en Qusay.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó en un susurro, sin saber qué decir—. Darien me dijo que venía a una coronación.

—Su hermano Diamante acababa de heredar el trono.

—Pero... —Serena negó con la cabeza. ¡Darien era miembro de la familia real! Le había dicho que era pariente del rey, pero ella había pensado que sería un pariente lejano—. No tenía ni idea... —soltó sin más.

Tenía el vello erizado y se le nublaba la vista. Se agarró al asiento y trató de enfocar. Aquella era una sorpresa de verdad.

—Está bien —la mujer le acarició la espalda—. Te encontrarás mejor después de beber algo. Vamos —añadió justo cuando se abría la puerta y un sirviente le indicaba a Serena que saliera.

Ella se puso en pie y notó que le temblaban las piernas.

Observó a Luna Al´Shields señalar hacia el palacio. El sol se reflejaba en las piedras semipreciosas que adornaban la entrada y los sirvientes esperaban para acompañarlas hasta el interior.

A Serena cada vez le parecía todo más irreal, y sospechaba que su vida estaba a punto de complicarse aún más.

—Gracias por tu consejo, Akmal. La opinión del consejo siempre me parece interesante —Darien se volvió hacia el ventanal desde el que se contemplaba el océano y se recordó por enésima vez que debía de tener paciencia.

Pero ese no era su estilo.

¡Gobernar un país no era su estilo!

No podía creer que después de todas esas semanas no hubiera encontrado la manera de salir de aquel lío. Ni que los qusaníes quisieran que el hijo depravado de un padre vicioso fuera el sucesor al trono. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había encontrado a ningún pariente lejano que pudiera quitarle el trono de las manos. Para el consejo de ancianos, él era el futuro rey y debía gobernar.

No podía recriminarles a sus hermanos que hubieran rechazado el trono. Él haría lo mismo si pudiera, pero estaba atrapado hasta que encontrara una alternativa viable.

—Un matrimonio adecuado sería oportuno, señor —dijo el visir—. Tras la agitación de los últimos meses, sería una manera perfecta de demostrar la continuidad de la dinastía.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa. «Agitación» era la palabra que Akmal empleaba para expresar, de manera diplomática, que los hermanos Al´Shields habían provocado un escándalo que duraría varias generaciones.

Después de que su primo Alan descubriera que no era el legítimo gobernador y se retirara, el hermano mayor de Darien se había convertido en heredero. Pero puesto que tanto Diamante como Zafiro habían renunciado al trono, el país estaba en manos de Darien.

Un hombre al que habían desterrado a los dieciocho años, el hermano que tenía la peor fama, el que no había pisado el país en once años. Darien apretó los puños.

¡Diablos! No podía ser rey, no era capaz de permanecer en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo, y no le gustaban las responsabilidades.

Por eso querían que se casara. Confiaban en que así se estabilizara.

—La princesa está...

—Gracias, Akmal —se volvió para mirar a su asesor—. Estoy seguro de que es un dechado de virtudes y que sería la reina perfecta —cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda y se recordó a sí mismo que el visir se limitaba a hacer su trabajo—.sin embargo, es demasiado pronto para pensar en el matrimonio.

—Pero, Señor...

Akmal se calló cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró un sirviente pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir su reunión...

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien agradecido.

—La señora Luna quiere saber si va a reunirse con ella para tomar el té, Alteza.

Darien se quedó de piedra.

¿Su madre lo invitaba a tomar el té?

Aquello era algo sin precedentes. Su madre le había dicho que se alegraba de que estuviera sano y salvo. Le había dado la bienvenida y le había ofrecido su apoyo. Todo con una cortesía distante que reflejaba educación y deber.

Ni una pizca de amor maternal.

Ese lo había perdido cuando lo echaron del país, después de que lo encontraran con la amante de su padre, desnuda.

No importaba que hubiera sido la amante quien había tratado de seducirlo. Ni que a Darien le desagradara la idea de compartir a las mujeres su padre. El no había reclamado su inocencia: la furia de su padre había merecido la pena.

Darien se había convertido en un hijo del que ningún padre podía estar orgulloso. La distancia que había mostrado su madre evidenciaba que hacía mucho tiempo que habían perdido cualquier vestigio de devoción parental.

¿Y entonces? Quizá necesitaba algo.

Por eso la gente se acercaba a él, por lo que podía ofrecer. Dinero, sexo, fama, la emoción de salir con un hombre de mala reputación...

—Estaré encantado de acompañarla —Darien se volvió hacia el visir—. Si me disculpas...

Akmal ya estaba haciendo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto, Señor.

Darien se detuvo en la puerta. La luz de la tarde entraba por las ventanas e iluminaba los cabellos rubios de una mujer. Él sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar los mechones sedosos que habían acariciado su cuerpo mientras se estremecía de placer. Y los ojos celestes que lo miraban con timidez. Los labios tentadores que besaban su piel.

Ella se volvió y él notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¡Serena! —ya estaba en medio de la habitación antes de darse cuenta de la situación.

Serena, la chica que él había dejado enfadada y dolida pero con buen aspecto, estaba demasiado pálida. Tenía el rostro más delgado y parecía tensa.

—Darien. Me alegro de que puedas acompañarnos —su madre se levantó de un diván cercano. Darien hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Madre.

La miró de forma inquisitiva, pero no encontró respuesta en la mirada de su madre. —¿Qué tal su día?

—Señorita Tsukino.

Serena levantó la vista con sorpresa. La última vez que habían estado juntos la situación no había sido tan formal. De hecho, el calor que sentía en el vientre evidenciaba lo informal que había sido.

Él permaneció erguido, sorprendido por su reacción. Durante meses no había tenido ningún deseo sexual. Hasta que vio a Serena. Desde que se había recuperado no había sentido interés por ninguna de las bellas mujeres de la zona. Sin embargo, nada más verla a ella...

Rápidamente, Darien se sentó en el lugar que madre le había indicado.

Sobre una mesa baja habían servido un juego de té antiguo, higos y bizcochos.

—La señorita Tsukino ha venido a verte, Darien me encontré con ella en la verja del palacio —su madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él se puso tenso. ¿Qué le había dicho Serena?

—Sabía que querrías darle las gracias por lo hizo en el desierto —se volvió y sonrió a su invitada—. Debemos estarte muy agradecidos, Serena.

Darien aceptó una taza y miró a Serena.

A pesar de la hospitalidad con la que la trataba la reina, ella estaba tensa y a la defensiva. Él sentía ganas de acercarse para tranquilizarla, sin embargo, agarró la taza de té con más fuerza.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer segura de sí misma que lo había cuidado?, ¿la que acampaba sola de forma autosuficiente?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él, deseando que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Algo iba mal. Él lo sabía. Dejó el té sobre la mesa. ¿Alguien le habría hecho daño? Se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando una extraña sensación se apoderó de él.

El sonido de un teléfono los interrumpió y Darien se puso en pie, ansioso por tener una excusa para moverse.

—Es para ti, Madre —dijo momentos más tarde—. Hay algún problema con la recepción que estás organizando.

Su madre se puso en pie.

—Si me disculpáis, será mejor que atienda la llamada —se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Estarás bien, cariño?

—Por supuesto, Señora. Gracias —dijo ella, sonrojándose.

Darien esperó a que su madre contestara el teléfono en la otra habitación. Después se volvió hacia Serena con un presentimiento que le helaba la sangre.

No debería haber ido, se repetía Serena.

El sol de la tarde resaltaba las facciones del rostro de Darien y proporcionaba un brillo negro azulado a su cabello.

Era más imponente de lo que recordaba. Ella creía que se había imaginado su poderoso atractivo, su virilidad y la sensualidad de su sonrisa, pero bastaba una mirada, o el sonido de su voz, para saber que podía enamorarse de él otra vez. ¡Incluso sabiendo lo frío e insensible que era en el fondo!

¿Habría perdido la noción de la realidad a base de enfrentarse a un problema tras otro?

Se puso en pie al ver que él se aproximaba.

—Me alegro de verte, Serena.

Ella deseaba poder decir lo mismo. La túnica tradicional que llevaba Darien enfatizaba su altura su poderío. Era demasiado grande, demasiado atractivo.

Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que seguía mostrando debilidad por aquel hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí —mintió—. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Preparado para el combate —puso una media sonrisa.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el corazón y miró a otro lado, asustada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Debería haberlo superado. Él no era el hombre que ella creía. Además, venía de un mundo diferente, pertenecía a la realeza.

—No esperaba verte por aquí—se acercó un poco más.

—Anoche llegué a Shafar. Tengo un vuelo para mañana a Europa —¿debía marcharse? La noticia que le habían dado por la mañana cambiaba todo. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose qué era lo mejor. Lo prioritario era concertar una cita con un médico.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, deseando ser más fuerte.

Cuando los abrió, él estaba a tan sólo un paso de distancia.

Serena miró hacia la puerta cerrada. ¿Hasta cuándo tendrían privacidad?

—Necesitaba verte —no podía apartar la vista de él.

—Así que no has venido a saludar. Y es evidente que es importante. ¿No se trata del cuidado de nuestra cabritilla?

—Se ha marchado a una buena casa. La hija pequeña de uno de mis primos la ha convertido en su mascota —Serena hizo una pausa, horrorizada por su nervioso balbucear—. Dijiste que... —tragó saliva y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Dijiste que si había consecuencias debía contártelo. Pues las hay. Estoy embarazada.

Sus palabras retumbaron en el silencio. La mirada de los ojos azules de Darien se volvió más penetrante, pero no más cálida.

Si necesitaba la prueba de que no significaba nada para él, la tenía en la expresión de su rostro. Se volvió y pestañeó mirando hacia el jardín.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes? —preguntó él.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero voy a tener al bebé —se llevó la mano al vientre en un gesto de protección.

Silencio.

Frunció los labios al imaginarse su cara de horror. El no querría esa complicación. A menos que ya tuviera unos cuantos hijos ilegítimos.

—Qué oportuno que me hayas encontrado —algo en su tono de voz hizo que se volviera hacia él

—Me dijiste que contactara contigo.

—¿Y cómo ibas a dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando descubriste quién era yo?

—¿La oportunidad? —Serena no comprendía nada.

—De aprovecharte de mi posición.

Serena tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras, pero enseguida la ira se apoderó de ella.

—Eso no merece una respuesta. ¡Eres un egocéntrico! ¿Una mujer viene a contarte que está embarazada de ti y tú sólo te preocupas por ti?

—¿Niegas que mi posición tenga algo que ver con que alegues que estás embarazada?

—¿Alegar? —Serena recordaba los días que se había preocupado por la posibilidad de estar embarazada. El cansancio y las náuseas. El pánico de tener que tomar decisiones por ella y por el bebé. Cerró los puños para contener las ganas de darle una bofetada.

—Estoy embarazada. No tiene nada que ver con que tú seas rico o hermano del rey. Eso lo he descubierto porque me lo ha contado tu madre.

—Y no pudiste resistirte a compartir tu jugosa noticia con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó furioso.

—¡No le he dicho nada!

El arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos.

De pronto, ella se sintió pequeña y vulnerable.

—Entonces ¿por qué se mostraba tan solícita? —insistió—. ¿Por qué nos ha dejado a solas contraviniendo todo protocolo?

—Me encontraba mal cuando llegué. Estaba mareada...

—¿No le insinuaste nada?

Sus palabras le dolieron como una tormenta de arena sobre la piel desnuda.

Serena no iba a quedarse para que la insultara. Ya había hecho lo que debía.

Pero cuando pasó a su lado, él estiró el brazo y la agarró por la muñeca. El roce de su piel hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

—Déjame. ¿O se supone que primero he de hacer una reverencia ante esta persona tan importante?

—¿Adónde irás?

—A casa de mi tía. Tengo que hacer la maleta para mi viaje —trató de liberarse, pero él la agarró más fuerte—. Por favor, déjame.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —dijo él.

—¡No! No hace falta —dio un paso atrás pero él la siguió.

—Hace mucha falta —le aseguró él—. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Serena miró hacia otro lado.

—No voy a quedarme donde no soy bien recibida —él había dejado claro que pensaba que se estaba inventando la historia del embarazo.

—Oh, yo no lo pondría de esa manera —dijo Darien acariciándole la muñeca con el pulgar y haciendo que se le acelerara el pulso de manera exagerada.

Sorprendida, ella vio que la miraba con deseo.

Al sentir que una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, se le cortó la respiración. ¡Sólo había hecho falta una mirada y unas palabras para que se derritiera!

—Me voy.

Darien negó con la cabeza y la expresión de deseo desapareció de su mirada.

—Mi familia y yo debemos ser hospitalarios contigo por haberme salvado la vida. Además... —le apretó la muñeca con más fuerza—, haría que te trajeran de vuelta. Así que será más fácil si te quedas.

—¿Traerme de vuelta? —preguntó indignada—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

El inclinó la cabeza e hizo un gesto elegante con una mano.

—Soy el jeque Darien Al´Shields, rey de Qusay. Tu soberano.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Por primera vez, a Darien le gustó el hecho de ser rey.

Porque Serena no podría escapar hasta que él estuviera preparado para dejarla marchar. Podía exigir que lo obedeciera.

Porque él se deleitaba con el poder que tenía sobre aquella mujer. Sentía un placer primitivo que cualquier hombre civilizado debía aborrecer.

¿Qué decía eso acerca de él?

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¿Por qué el consejo de ancianos y los ciudadanos de Qusay no comprendían que estaban ofreciendo el trono a un hombre vicioso?

Recordaba la cara de asombro que había puesto Serena cuando descubrió quién era él. Había oído que Diamante había renunciado al trono, pero no sabía lo que había sucedido después.

Las dudas de Darien acerca de su paternidad se disiparon al ver la cara de horror de Serena. El cinismo que había mostrado se evaporó en cuanto vio cómo se enfrentaba ella a la gravedad de la situación.

Estaba embarazada del rey.

No era de extrañar que hubiera palidecido. Ella se había tambaleado y la mirada aturdida de sus ojos aterciopelados provocó en Darien un sentimiento protector que sólo había experimentado una vez anteriormente. Cuando había hecho, de manera intencionada, que ella lo tratara con desdén para que pudiera librarse de él.

Ojalá pudiera tener de nuevo esa fortaleza mental.

El miró hacia la habitación en penumbra, que tenía las cortinas abiertas para que entrara la brisa de la noche. La luz de la luna bañaba la cama y acariciaba los brazos desnudos y el cabello que cubría la almohada.

¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Uno que no conseguía mantenerse alejado de una mujer que lo despreciaba. ¿No tenía escrúpulos?

Ceder ante la tentación era su especialidad.

Incapaz de dormir después de haber trabajado durante horas en documentos oficiales, había salido a pasear por los pasillos. Sólo para detenerse frente a la habitación que habían preparado para la mujer que, oficialmente, era la invitada de su madre.

Allí estaba él, observándola mientras dormía. No llevaba seda ni encajes como sus amantes habituales. Sólo un camisón de algodón. Sin embargo, su aspecto era seductor y él se había excitado de deseo.

Darien se pasó de nuevo la mano por el rostro. Un hombre honorable no habría entrado en su dormitorio.

¿Qué se le había perdido en el cuarto de aquella mujer? Una mujer decente y confiada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella con un susurro. Darien dio un paso adelante.

—Soy yo —dijo él.

—¿Qué quieres? —ella se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. Su gesto defensivo lo molestó. Él no se dedicaba a atacar a las mujeres.

—Verte —era la pura verdad.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo ella.

—Hemos cancelado tu vuelo —dijo él—. Te ingresarán el dinero en la cuenta.

—No tienes derecho a hacer esto —se incorporó y se colocó una almohada detrás de la espalda.

Él se fijó en sus senos redondeados bajo la tela y experimentó una erección.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre nuestras opciones. No podremos hacerlo si estás en Escandinavia.

—Aun así, no tenías derecho.

Él se acercó un poco más, atraído por su voz adormilada.

—Te he concertado una cita con un ginecólogo.

—Eso podía haberlo hecho yo. No tienes derecho a controlar mi vida, obligándome a quedarme aquí.

—Para el resto del mundo, eres la invitada de mi madre. ¿Qué podría ser más agradable? Ya está hecho y puedes tranquilizarte, todo está bien.

—¿Es que todavía no te crees que estoy embarazada?

Él negó con la cabeza. Al oír la noticia había pensado lo peor, recordando lo lejos que habían llegado otras mujeres para conseguir su atención y su dinero. Pero al cabo de un instante había comprendido que no era mentira.

Serena no se parecía en nada al tipo de mujeres con las que él solía salir.

Por eso el recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntos se le había quedado grabado en la memoria. Recorrió con la mirada las curvas de su cuerpo cubierto con la sábana.

—Te creo, Serena.

—Bien —dijo ella con tono tenso—. Ahora será mejor que te vayas.

—¿No quieres que me quede? —en un paso llegó hasta la cama.

—¡No!

—A lo mejor debería convencerte. Sabes que podría.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres a alguien diferente a tus refinadas amantes? —preguntó con desprecio.

Ella no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Él la deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna de las mujeres seductoras con las que se acostaba.

No recordaba haber anhelado tanto a una mujer.

Le acarició el brazo desnudo con un dedo y la vio estremecerse. En lugar de retirar el brazo, ella se quedó quieta. Darien se excitó aún más.

—¿Cuántas has tenido, Darien? ¿Docenas? ¿Cientos?

—No soy un santo —refunfuñó él.

—Eso ya lo sé —murmuró ella—. Esta tarde busqué tu nombre en Internet, puesto que ya tenía un nombre que buscar. ¿Es cierto que saliste con todas las finalistas de un concurso de belleza que se celebró el año pasado, mientras cerrabas un importante trato de negocios?

Él la observó moverse bajo la sábana y se imaginó acariciándola.

—En la prensa exageran —murmuro él.

—Entonces ¿existe la posibilidad de que me hayas dado algo más aparte de un hijo?

Durante un instante él no comprendió su razonamiento.

—De veras eres hija de médico, ¿no? —Darien experimentó una mezcla de irritación y admiración por su temeridad. Nadie le hablaba de ese modo—. Puede que sea un insensato, Serena, pero no soy estúpido. Estoy sanísimo.

—Me alegro, por el bien de nuestro hijo.

Nuestro hijo.

Sus palabras fueron como una ducha de agua fría para su libido y Darien se retiró de la cama.

Había pasado la última media hora ignorando ese problema. Era más sencillo centrarse en la maravillosa Serena que enfrentarse a la realidad de una familia.

Darien no creía en la familia.

No podía.

Era un hombre solitario. Lo había sido toda su vida. No tenía nada que ofrecer a un hijo o a una pareja estable.

Probablemente eso lo había heredado de su padre. ¿Y si había heredado ese gen defectuoso? Sin duda había seguido sus pasos en lo que se refería a salir con muchas mujeres. ¿Su padre se habría dado cuenta de que él también tenía ese rasgo de personalidad? ¿Por eso odiaba a su propio hijo?

La idea lo hizo estremecer.

Él nunca infligiría castigos corporales a un hijo.

Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hablaremos más tarde.

—Aquí no —dijo ella—. No te quiero ver en mi habitación. Nunca.

Darien hizo una pausa y notó que se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Era una sensación que no había experimentado en años. No recordaba que doliera tanto.

—Como desee, señorita Tsukino. No pisaré sus aposentos a menos que sea invitado.

Serena lo observó marchar y se cubrió la mano con la boca para no pedirle que regresara no quería que estuviera allí.

¿Entonces por qué había esperado, temblando, para ver si le acariciaba otra cosa aparte del brazo? ¿para ver si él la acariciaba de forma adecuada?

No había nada adecuado entre ellos. Ella estaba embarazada de lo que sería un hijo ilegítimo. Él era rey y ella una plebeya.

Por lo que había leído en Internet, Darien era un hombre que ella no llegaba a comprender. Genio de las finanzas, jugador insensato y amante de mala reputación. Había pasado por todos los salones de baile, las salas de reuniones y los dormitorios de al menos tres continentes, disfrutando de lo que quería para marcharse después.

Había muchas historias sobre él, pero todas versaban sobre lo mismo. Era un hombre solitario que nunca mantenía una relación larga con la amante, y nunca se implicaba demasiado con sus amigos cercanos ni con sus socios. Un hombre que no necesitaba a nadie.

¿Y el hombre que ella había conocido en el desierto?

No era real. Había sido el producto de su frágil estado de salud y de las extrañas circunstancias. Se había acostado con ella porque era una novedad. No podía ser más diferente a las mujeres con las que él salía agarrado del brazo en los artículos de prensa.

Al pensar en eso, Serena se puso tensa y se acurrucó en la cama.

Estar embarazada era una gran responsabilidad. Además, no conseguía calmar el deseo que sentía hacia un hombre que la veía como un entretenimiento, y eso representaba un gran problema.

Ella creía que el comportamiento disipado de Darien se debía a que tenía un problema. ¿Las pesadillas que sufría en el desierto eran la prueba de ello, o puro delirio provocado por la fiebre? Ella quería investigar, descubrir y enfrentarse a la personalidad sombría que se escondía tras su comportamiento.

Quería creer que él no era tan frívolo.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Estaba buscando excusas donde no las había, conocía muy poco a Darien.

En el futuro lo recordaría.

—Por aquí, por favor —el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y Serena dudó un instante en la puerta de su habitación. Durante días había sido su refugio para tratar de asumir la situación.

Ese periodo de paz y tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba. Luna, la madre de Darien, iba a visitarla cada día y, en contra de los temores de Serena, se había comportado de manera amistosa y sin juzgarla. La mujer debía de estar informada acerca de la visita del ginecólogo, pero ni siquiera lo había mencionado. ¿Conocería la tensa relación que mantenían su hijo y su invitada, y que llevaba al hijo de Darien en el vientre?

Hablaban de todo excepto de Darien, y habían establecido una relación muy buena.

En cuanto a éste, después de haber invadido la privacidad de Serena aquella noche y de intentar seducirla, se había marchado de la capital por motivos urgentes.

Sólo su intervención personal había evitado que se fuera a pique una reunión de diplomáticos de la región. Todo el mundo lo elogiaba, pero Serena sospechaba que él había aprovechado la misión para no enfrentarse a ella.

Se preparaba cada día para encontrarse con él, pero Darien seguía ausente.

Eso lo decía todo acerca de lo importante que para Darien era el hijo que ella llevaba en el vientre. Y ella.

—¿Señora? Si quiere seguirme... —dijo el mayordomo.

Serena enderezó los hombros y siguió al mayordomo por el pasillo.

No podía esconderse para siempre. Y menos de sus propios familiares. Cuando le dieron la noticia de que su tío Saleem estaba allí, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Nunca se había llevado bien con el marido de su tía. Si hubiese encontrado una alternativa para no quedarse en su casa cuando llegó a Shafar, la habría aprovechado.

¿Qué quería?

Aquel hombre nunca había aceptado su comportamiento occidental. Y nunca había tenido buena relación con su padre, ni con ella.

A medida que avanzaba por el palacio iba poniéndose más nerviosa.

—Ya hemos llegado, Señora —dijo el sirviente, abriendo unas puerta—. Han servido un aperitivo. Por favor, llame al timbre si necesita algo más —dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar y después cerró las puertas.

Saleem estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Si estaba asombrado por el entorno, no lo demostraba.

—Hola, tío. Me alegra tu visita. ¿Mi tía no ha venido?

—He venido a ver al rey. Me han dicho que no está, así que he pedido que te avisaran a ti.

Serena se puso tensa al oír su tono de desaprobación.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —señaló hacia unos sofás dispuestos alrededor de una mesa llena de exquisiteces.

—Sin duda te comportas como si estuvieras en tu casa. Como si tuvieras todo el derecho del mundo.

—Soy la invitada de la reina Luna...

—¡No me cuentes historias! No nací ayer.

Se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente.

Serena cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y no se movió. Había visto cómo intimidaba a su tía y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera con ella. Sin embargo, tenía el pulso acelerado, porque se sentía vulnerable al verlo furioso.

—Puedes contarle esa historia al resto del mundo, pero yo sé por qué estás aquí. Eres su invitada, ¿no es así? Su amante. ¡Su fulana!

Serena no pudo evitarlo y dio un paso atrás, asustada por la violencia de sus ojos oscuros y sus puños cerrados.

—Me preguntaba cómo tenía valor para instalarte en el palacio y que todo el mundo lo supiera pero dada su reputación, nada me sorprende. ¡Te has entregado a un hombre de lo mejorcito que hay!

Serena se puso pálida. Aquello era peor de lo que esperaba.

—No soy la fulana de nadie —dijo ella—. No tienes derecho a...

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Estás bajo mi responsabilidad ahora que tu padre y tu abuelo han muerto.

—¡No! ¡Soy responsable de mí misma!

—No cuando eres capaz de avergonzar a la familia. Debí imaginar que pasaría algo así, teniendo en cuenta la libertad con la que te han educado. Ese padre tuyo...

—No digas ni una palabra contra mi padre. —Serena dio un paso adelante y Saleem la miró sorprendido—. Era diez veces mejor que tú.

Se hizo un silencio. Serena se sentía culpable por la facilidad con la que se había dejado encandilar por Darien.

—¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera?

Serena notó que le flaqueaban las piernas. Su padre la habría apoyado, pero estaría decepcionado. Él le había enseñado el valor del amor.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —insistió Saleem—. Hay rumores acerca de que has estado durante días en el desierto, a solas con el rey.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Mirar para otro lado cuando llegó al campamento tambaleándose y permitir que muriera? —puso los brazos en jarras—. Si hay rumores, no tendré que buscar muy lejos para saber quién los ha difundido, ¿no crees?

Sabía que esa noticia no había salido del palacio. La reina no tenía que dar explicaciones de por qué había invitado a alguien a su residencia. Tampoco habían sido otros parientes. Ni el conductor del camello, que era un viejo amigo de su padre.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Saleem resopló y miró a otro lado.

—Nunca te he caído bien y has encontrado la excusa para mancillar mi nombre.

—¿Una excusa? —dijo él—. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar una excusa si estás embarazada? Ah, no sabías que lo sabía, ¿verdad?

La miró con desprecio y la agarró del codo. Serena sintió miedo.

—Estabas tan centrada en tu aventura amorosa que ni siquiera tuviste sentido común como para ocultar las pruebas. Tu tía encontró el test de embarazo mientras recogía tus cosas, cuando tu amante envió a un sirviente a buscarlas.

Serena se encogió al percibir odio en su mirada.

—Estaba tan disgustada que yo supe que algo iba mal. No me costó mucho sonsacarle la verdad.

Serena cerró los ojos, rezando para que no hubiera empleado la violencia contra su tía.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir? —le preguntó tirándola del brazo.

—No hablará con gente como tú —una voz profunda se oyó detrás de Serena—. Suéltala. Ahora —la voz de Darien era como un arma letal, como un trueno en el horizonte.

Saleem soltó el brazo de Serena al instante y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Había percibido el tono de amenaza de Darien, a pesar de que éste ni siquiera había alzado la voz.

Serena se volvió y vio que Darien estaba con los puños cerrados. La agresividad contenida de su figura corpulenta desentonaba con la apariencia urbana que le daba el traje que llevaba. Nunca lo había visto tan imponente. La expresión de su rostro era calmada, pero su mirada era de furia

Serena se sintió aliviada, pero tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá porque le temblaban las piernas. Al instante, colocó una mano sobre su abdomen en un gesto de protección.

—Alteza —su tío hizo una reverencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Darien a ella, ignorando a su tío. Ni siquiera el tono de preocupación de su voz disimulaba su expresión distante e inflexible.

Ella deseaba que la tomara entre sus brazos y la abrazara con fuerza.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella con nerviosismo.

Darien se volvió hacia su tío y se acercó a él.

—Si alguna vez me entero de que empleas la violencia contra una mujer, cualquier mujer, haré que desees no haber nacido. Y me enteraré. Yo me ocuparé de enterarme.

—No era violencia, Señor —dijo Saleem—. Es una cuestión de honor.

—Tienes un extraño concepto del honor —dijo Darien. Después se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo caminar! —se separó del sofá.

—Entonces vete. El mayordomo te acompañará a tu cuarto.

Por un lado, ella deseaba obedecer y huir de las feas acusaciones que le había hecho su tío. Pero permaneció quieta en el sitio.

—Esto es asunto mío.

Darien la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y asintió.

—Es verdad. ¿Confías en mí para que yo lo solucione?

Serena no dudaba de que Darien pudiera lidiar con Saleem de forma más eficiente que ella.

Ni siquiera había reconocido que el hijo fuera suyo, sin embargo, en aquel momento ella supo que nadie podría ser mejor que Darien para ella y su hijo.

—Confío en ti —murmuró.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Serena respiró hondo para inhalar la brisa marina. Después de la terrible escena que había presenciado pensó que la tranquilidad del jardín con vistas a la playa privada del palacio le sentaría bien. Era un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

Pero no había sido capaz de decidir qué iba a hacer. ¿Debía marcharse? ¿Adónde podía ir? ¿Al pueblo que había sido su hogar? ¿Recibiría el mismo trato del resto de su familia?

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en su garganta. Probablemente no. Seguramente ellos fueran más benévolos con ella. Pero en esos momentos no quería ponerlo a prueba.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro, donde su hijo fuera bienvenido y no despreciado. Se abrazó, sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

Darien le había pedido que confiara en él, al menos con Saleem. Se sentía confusa por haberlo hecho. ¿No debería sospechar del hombre que había sido cruel y superficial con ella y que, sin embargo, había salido en su defensa?

—¿Serena? —se oyó una voz al mismo tiempo que se oían pisadas sobre la grava.

Serena se dio la vuelta y suspiró al ver a Darien. Se puso en pie porque se sentía en desventaja estando sentada.

Además, era el rey. Debía recordarlo. —Gracias por ocuparte de... Si no hubieras venido...

—No pienses en eso —dijo él, y le agarró la mano—. Ya ha terminado. Se ha marchado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. No deberías haber presenciado algo así —se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que Saleem le había dicho.

—¡Mírame!

El tono de Darien hizo que ella levantara la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos y, de algún modo, su mirada la tranquilizó un poco.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Siento no haber llegado antes —esbozó una sonrisa—. No volverá a molestarte. Nunca.

A Serena no le importaba qué método había utilizado Darien, simplemente se alegraba de saber que había funcionado.

—Gracias —dijo con tono de alivio.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —la agarró con más fuerza—. ¿Necesitas que te vea un médico?

—Por supuesto que no.

—No te encontrabas bien —dijo con expresión sombría—. El ginecólogo insistió en que debías descansar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿La confidencialidad respecto a los pacientes no se aplica en el palacio? —se soltó de su mano y caminó, inquieta, al descubrir que habían vulnerado su privacidad. Serena nunca se había sentido tan poco poderosa como en esos días, cuando su vida se había puesto patas arriba.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar sus propias decisiones y, sin embargo, se sentía insegura. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de su vida.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿De veras? —lo miró a los ojos y deseó haber olvidado cómo la habían mirado con aprobación cuando ella alcanzó el clímax bajo su cuerpo.

—Fue imperdonable que te dejara en un momento así. Lo siento.

—Te necesitaban en otro lugar. Lo comprendo —de pronto se sintió agotada.

—Eso no es excusa. Mi presencia en las negociaciones fue más o menos simbólica.

¿Por qué se quitaba importancia cuando se refería a las negociaciones? Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Un hombre que se deleitaba con su prestigio no alardearía de su importante papel?

—Deberías descansar —la agarró del codo y la guió hasta una silla. Se sentó a su lado. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aunque no se tocaran.

Serena respiró hondo y trató de convencerse de que se había imaginado la potente atracción que había entre ellos. Era como si él la atrajera con un campo magnético.

—Es hora de que solucionemos esto —dijo él.

—¿El qué? ¿Quieres hacer la prueba de ADN para demostrar que el bebé es tuyo?

—Sé que es mío.

—Has cambiado de parecer —no se había olvidado de que Darien había dudado de su palabra.

—La noticia fue un shock para mí.

—Creías que estaba mintiendo.

—No era la primera vez que una mujer me decía que estaba embarazada —la miró a los ojos—. Pero es la primera vez que es cierto.

Serena se puso tensa. No era más que otra mujer en una larga lista. Otra muesca en su cinturón. Sólo que no había sido lo bastante sofisticada como para evitar un embarazo.

—¿Y ahora me crees?

—Te creo. Te conozco.

Serena deseaba poder decirle lo mismo. Darien la confundía. ¿Era un hombre egoísta y despreocupado o un ser compasivo y sensato? Se alteraba cada vez que lo veía. No era de extrañar que se sintiera desorientada.

—Por desgracia, la visita de tu tío cambia las cosas. Ahora no tenemos posibilidad de mantener nuestra relación en privado.

¿Relación? Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenían ninguna relación. Que sólo habían tenido una aventura de una noche.

—¿Qué crees que hará?

—Nada. No se lo contará a nadie.

Serena vio la expresión de Darien y pensó que no le gustaría estar en la piel de Saleem.

—Pero ya ha dicho bastante. Cuando se empiece a notar tu embarazo, la gente recordará sus palabras y atará cabos.

Serena no pudo evitar sentir cierto placer al comprender que Darien había aceptado que tuviera el bebé. Y que no había insistido en que abortara.

—Sabrán que el niño es mío.

—Si estoy en Qusay —sin embargo, no podía imaginarse criando al niño en otro lugar.

—No importa —dijo él—. El daño está hecho. Estés donde estés, esto te afectará. No hay escapatoria —añadió—. Sólo hay una opción —suspiró—. Debemos casarnos.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—¿Crees que bromearía al respecto? —se puso en pie—. ¿Crees que deseo casarme?, ¿que no he considerado todas las alternativas?

Serena vio desprecio en la expresión de su rostro.

Lo que él quería decir era que no deseaba casarse con ella.

El hecho de que ella tampoco estuviera preparada para el matrimonio no atenuaba el dolor que le provocaba su rechazo.

La mirada de Darien era fría y penetrante. ¿Pensaba que ella lo había metido en ese lío? Si no, ¿qué otro motivo había para esa mirada distante?

—No sabía que Saleem vendría aquí. No pretendía que nadie se enterara.

—Lo sé. Eso no importa. Lo importante es que encontremos una solución al problema.

No parecía un hombre proponiendo matrimonio.

Serena apretó las manos al recordar los sueños que había tenido años atrás, cuando se había enamorado de Seiya.

En aquel entonces, ella esperaba que le hiciera una propuesta de matrimonio.

Y nunca sucedió. Seiya había regresado a Canadá para empezar en un nuevo trabajo como geólogo. En lugar de regresar a buscarla, como había prometido, meses más tarde le llegó la noticia de que se había casado con otra mujer. Alguien de allí, que encajaba con su mundo y sus expectativas de vida.

No con alguien como Serena, que se encontraba entre dos culturas y era una extraña para ambas.

¿Estaba condenada a ser siempre una forastera y a no merecer el amor?

—El matrimonio no es la única solución.

Cuando se casara sería por amor. Como el que sus padres habían compartido. Su padre había amado a su esposa hasta el final. En sus últimos días, su obsesión había sido vivir el tiempo suficiente para bautizar al cometa Ikuko, en su nombre.

Contraer matrimonio sin amor con un hombre sin corazón sería un completo desastre.

—¿Qué otra opción hay? ¿Qué críes a mi hijo ilegítimo delante de mis narices?

—¿Sería el primero? —preguntó ella alzando la barbilla.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Ninguna otra mujer se ha quedado embarazada.

—No tendría por qué ser delante de tus narices.

—¿Pretendes emigrar?

Ella negó en silencio.

—¿Quieres que nuestro hijo sea ilegítimo?

—No —dijo ella—. Pero no quiero...

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres, Serena?

Ella se mordió el labio para no enunciar en alto sus temores. ¿Cómo iba a casarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía? ¿Podría confiar en un hombre con esa reputación? ¿Entregarse ella y su hijo a su cuidado? En Qusay, un marido tenía verdadero poder sobre su esposa. Su palabra era ley.

Y si ese marido también era rey...

—Serena, mírame. Habla conmigo.

Despacio, ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por la oferta —dijo en voz baja—. No... —miró a otro lado—. No lo sé. Necesito tiempo.

¡Necesitaba tiempo!

¿Cuánto tiempo creía que tenía antes de que su embarazo se hiciera evidente y se convirtiera en el centro de burlas crueles? ¿Antes de que la rechazaran por haber tenido una aventura con él?¿Era eso lo que quería para ella y para el bebé?

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Darien. Todo era culpa suya. Él había cedido ante la tentación y ella iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Serena era muy orgullosa y obstinada, y no permitiría que él la ayudara. ¿No se daba cuenta de que el escándalo era mucho peor porque él era quien era? El recuerdo del encuentro con su tío le revolvió el estómago. No podía permitir que ella se enfrentara sola a todos esos prejuicios.

Ni su hijo. Darien sabía lo que era ser un niño despreciado. Se negaba a dar la oportunidad de que alguien despreciara a su hijo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras paseaba de un lado a otro.

¿Desde cuándo una mujer podía decirle que no? Las mujeres comían de su mano. Sin embargo, Serena tenía dudas. Esa ratita poco sofisticada e inocente.

Al menos así había sido hasta que Darien la conoció.

Tenía que hacerlo bien. Aunque ella no quisiera, aunque ella no lo deseara.

Lo más absurdo era que, a pesar de la cantidad de mujeres que le presentaban diariamente quienes estaban empeñados en que se casara pronto, él deseaba a Serena.

Notó que su miembro se ponía erecto al pensar en ella y pegó un puñetazo en la pared. No importaba lo que él quisiera.

Se trataba de una necesidad.

La idea de convertirse en esposo y padre a la vez lo aterraba. Como siempre, sus deseos eran poco honorables. Soñaba con tener una gratificante relación sexual, noche tras noche; deseaba a Serena como nunca había deseado a otra mujer.

Y no podía permitir que criara a su hijo sola. Quizá había vivido como un depravado, pero todavía tenía algo de moral.

La sociedad qusaní no estaba diseñada para madres solteras. Ella nunca sería aceptada y su hijo tampoco, y menos cuando se supiera que Darien era el padre. Necesitaban protección, incluso a pesar de que la idea de responsabilizarse de una familia hacía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

Recordaba que su padre parecía respetable en público mientras que en privado era un hombre cruel. Un hombre así no debería haber tenido hijos.

¿Y si Darien compartía el mismo defecto?

A él no le gustaba la violencia como a su padre, no disfrutaba intimidando a los más débiles. Sin embargo, con su historia familiar, ¿quién sabía qué clase de marido y padre podría ser?

Zafiro y Diamante eran hombres valientes que se habían embarcado en la vida de casados con entusiasmo. Pero la rabia de su padre siempre había ido dirigida hacia Darien, y no hacia sus hermanos.

Cuando Darien había ido a visitar a su hermano a su nuevo reino de Qais, Diamante y Esmeralda parecían muy felices. El matrimonio le sentaba bien a Diamante. Darien y él eran polos opuestos.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona al pensar en él protegiendo a Serena. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba tentado de organizar la boda a pesar de sus protestas. No estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Sin embargo, había visto lo nerviosa que estaba. Necesitaba tiempo de verdad. Intentaría una vez más que entrara en razón.

Notó cierto calor en el vientre y sonrió ante la idea de persuadirla.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La recepción salió como debía: el sonido de las conversaciones era estable y los invitados sonreían mientras disfrutaban del honor de estar en la sala de audiencias.

Darien asintió a un embajador.

Era curioso lo bien que había encajado en su puesto. Trabajaba muchas horas, pero su talento para sopesar las situaciones y actuar con decisión era algo que facilitaba mucho su papel de rey.

Excepto con Serena.

Ésta había conseguido evitarlo desde hacía días. Y la frustración empezaba a apoderarse de él.

Necesitaba solucionar aquello. No porque deseara a Serena, se decía tratando de ignorar los sueños eróticos que lo mantenían en vela cada noche.

Miró más allá de donde estaba un grupo de hombres de negocios y la vio enseguida. Había percibido su presencia desde que había entrado en la recepción con su madre.

Al verla vestida con un traje de seda ya no fue capaz de concentrarse en nada más.

Ella estaba sonriendo.

Con el tipo de sonrisa que no le había dedicado desde la noche que habían pasado juntos. Sonreía a un hombre, joven y atractivo.

Darien se puso tenso.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como para oír lo que le decía su acompañante. El hombre se acercó a ella, apartándola del resto.

Como un hombre que estaba con una mujer a la que deseaba, apartándola para que ella pudiera concentrarse en él. Darien conocía la maniobra, la postura, el tono íntimo y el gesto de extender el brazo para que pareciera que estaban a solas.

El mismo había empleado esa táctica miles de veces.

La furia se apoderó de él. Una rabia posesiva que exigía que actuara inmediatamente.

—Perdóneme —se disculpó ante sus acompañantes—. Hablaremos de este proyecto con más detalle. Mi equipo convocará una reunión.

Sus acompañantes le dieron las gracias y él se dirigió al otro lado de la sala sin cruzar la mirada con nadie.

Su atención estaba centrada en la mujer vestida de color ámbar. El vestido era recatado, pero el bordado de oro que llevaba en el cuello provocaba que la vista se posara sobre sus senos redondeados. Cuando ella se movía, el vestido de seda se ceñía a las curvas de su cuerpo y él sentía que se le hacía la boca agua.

Cerró los puños de forma posesiva.

Serena le pertenecía. Por mucho que lo negara.

Durante horas había estado desempeñando su papel. Había llegado el momento de que actuara como un hombre, y no como un rey.

—¿De veras? Es fascinante —murmuró Serena y dio un paso atrás con disimulo.

Estaba disfrutando de la conversación hasta que su acompañante había acortado la distancia entre ambos y el ambiente se había convertido en demasiado íntimo. ¿Habría hecho algo para que pensara que estaba interesada en él y no sólo en sus planes para los cultivos de secano?

Estaba tan acostumbrada a compartir las conversaciones de su padre con expertos de otros lugares que había respondido de forma abierta y entusiasta cuando Luna los presentó.

Debería haber seguido su instinto y no haber salido aquella noche, a pesar de que Luna hubiera insistido. Las circunstancias eran diferentes. Ella no tenía la libertad que le proporcionaba la protección de su padre para hablar con extraños de igual a igual.

El encuentro con Saleem se lo había dejado claro. Tenía que encajar en las expectativas de la sociedad qusaní. Algo que nunca había sido capaz de hacer.

Se volvió con nerviosismo, como para buscar la presencia tranquilizadora de Luna, pero se encontró con la mirada de desaprobación de unos ojos azules y un ceño fruncido.

Se quedó con la respiración entrecortada y su acompañante se giró, tartamudeando.

—Alt... Alteza.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Darien.

La expresión de su mirada indicaba que no le importaba si interrumpía.

—Por supuesto que no, Señor —se apresuró a contestar el hombre. Miró a Serena y después al jeque, antes de marcharse murmurando excusas.

Cuando Darien volvió a mirar a Serena con desaprobación, ésta se enfadó. No había hecho nada malo.

Despacio, inclinó la cabeza.

—Alteza —dijo con un tono que evidenciaba lo que pensaba sobre su actitud.

Durante un instante pensó que él había ido a buscarla porque quería su compañía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patética? En la recepción había todo tipo de mujeres bellas y sofisticadas, y Darien había hablado con todas ellas.

—No me llames Alteza, Serena. Es demasiado tarde para eso.

Al oír sus palabras, ella levantó la cabeza. Menos mal que hablaba en voz baja y nadie podía oírlo.

—Y no busques a alguien para que te rescate —dijo entre dientes—. Nadie nos interrumpirá. Esa es una de las ventajas de ser rey.

—No buscaba que me rescataran —intentó permanecer tranquila a pesar de que tenía el pulso y la respiración acelerados—. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar que me rescataran?

—Si coquetearas conmigo igual que has coqueteado con él, estaría tentado a coquetear también. Y créeme, no te resultará tan fácil librarte de mí —sonrió.

Una ola de excitación se apoderó de ella.

—No estaba coqueteando —Serena alzó la barbilla pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No era culpa suya que su acompañante la hubiera malinterpretado, ¿no?

Darien dio un paso adelante y ella percibió el calor de su cuerpo. Si se movía de nuevo, se tocarían.

Notaba el rápido latido de su corazón y una vez más sintió que se le humedecía la entrepierna. Su cuerpo recordaba demasiado bien las delicias que habían compartido, por mucho que ella tratara de olvidarlo.

Respiró hondo, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho porque sus senos rozaron el torso de Darien.

Dio un paso atrás.

Él la siguió y se acercó más que nunca.

—No —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

—Todo el mundo está mirando.

—¿Y? —puso una sonrisa cruel—. ¿No deberías acostumbrarte? Si vas a criar a mi hijo bastardo, siempre serás el centro de atención.

Serena se puso tensa al oír sus palabras. Dio otro paso atrás y se llevó la mano al corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadado?

—No hables así —susurró ella.

—¿No puedes enfrentarte a la verdad, Serena?

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de ella. Sería la verdad. Porque había sido lo bastante tonta como para entregarse a él. Porque, a pesar del posible escándalo, tenía miedo de casarse con Darien. La idea la agobiaba. Su hijo y ella necesitaban amor. ¿Podrían conseguirlo mediante un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—Éste no es el lugar para hablar de ello —dijo ella, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces iremos a otro sitio. Te lo advierto, si estás pensando en quedarte para atrapar a otro hombre, no te saldrá bien. Yo me aseguraré de ello.

—No seas ridículo. Me confundes con otro tipo de persona. No tengo ningún interés en atrapar a ningún hombre.

—¿Ni siquiera en encontrar un hombre crédulo, como alternativa para que haga de padre...?

—¡Ni siquiera para eso!

¿Cómo podía Darien pensar algo así? ¿No se imaginaba lo importante que para ella había sido su corta relación? ¿De veras pensaba que intentaría casarse con otro?

¿Que se entregaría tan fácilmente a otro hombre?

Serena se puso furiosa y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos a causa del dolor.

—No estaba coqueteando —suspiró—. Sólo estaba hablando. Era un hombre interesante. Y echaba de menos...

—¿Qué echabas de menos, Serena? —su tono ya no era acusador.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Darien no lo comprendería. El hombre con el que había compartido mucho tiempo en el desierto ya no estaba. No podría recuperarlo por mucho que lo deseara.

—Serena —se acercó un poco más—. Yo...

—Aquí estáis, queridos.

Al oír la voz de Luna, Serena pestañeó con fuerza y forzó una sonrisa. Se volvió y vio a su anfitriona a su lado. La reina sonreía, pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba su mirada.

—No deberías monopolizar a nuestra invitada.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Luna la agarró del brazo. Madre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada llena de tensión.

—Especialmente —continuó Luna—, cuando eres el centro de atención. Todo lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo en privado. Nuestra familia ya ha causado bastantes escándalos —una sonrisa disimulaba el gélido tono de su voz.

Asombrada, Serena se percató de que la reina la estaba protegiendo de Darien.

Se sintió agradecida. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban Darien y ella? No se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

—Como siempre, madre, tienes razón —Darien hizo una elegante reverencia y se dirigió a Serena—. Como bien has dicho, éste no es el momento ni el lugar. Terminaremos la conversación más tarde.

Se marchó sonriendo de forma que todo el mundo habría pensado que estaba de buen humor.

Serena suspiró y Luna le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Espero que puedas perdonar a Darien. Todavía no ha aprendido a tener paciencia. Lleva mucho tiempo haciendo las cosas a su manera —se volvió y Serena se sorprendió al ver la expresión de tristeza en su mirada—. No siempre ha sido así. Y la lástima es que nunca consiguió lo que más deseaba de todo, lo único que realmente le importaba. El resto no significaba nada.

¿Qué era lo que Darien más deseaba? Serena necesitaba saberlo para comprender al hombre que le provocaba esa mezcla de emociones.

Durante un momento le pareció ver lágrimas en los ojos de su anfitriona. Pero debía de haber sido una ilusión, porque la mujer estaba perfectamente. Volvió a darle una palmadita en la mano.

—Si le das tiempo, sé que te parecerá que ha merecido la pena.

Cuando más tarde Serena se dirigió a su habitación, apareció una sombra en una puerta cercana.

Aunque lo esperaba, se le aceleró el pulso al seguir a Darien.

Salieron al jardín donde él le había anunciado que iban a casarse. La luz de la luna en la bahía dotaba al paisaje de un ambiente romántico. O lo habría hecho si ella no hubiera recordado las palabras hirientes que Darien había pronunciado.

Serena permaneció de pie, preparada para recibir más acusaciones.

—Tu madre creía que me gustaría conocer a tus invitados esta noche, y así ha sido —se negaba a disculparse. No era ella la que había montado una escena—. Y en cuanto al vestido... —se toco el vestido con nerviosismo—, tu madre me lo dio porque no tenía nada adecuado para ponerme. Por supuesto, no voy a quedármelo.

—A mi madre le has caído muy bien —la voz de Darien era inexpresiva.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Es encantadora. Y muy interesante —vio que él arqueaba las cejas como si dudara de su sinceridad—. Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

—Ya lo veo —la miró de arriba abajo.

Ella se puso tensa y se cruzó de brazos.

—No hace falta que te justifiques —murmuró él—. Por supuesto que te quedarás el vestido —levantó la mano al ver que ella abría la boca para protestar—. Y fuiste bienvenida en la recepción. Dos diplomáticos, el presidente de la Comisión de Educación y otros más me han comentado lo mucho que han disfrutado en tu compañía. —¿De veras?

—De veras —Darien se acarició el cabello en un gesto de frustración—. Siento mi comportamiento de esta noche —añadió—. Ha sido imperdonable, sobre todo en público. Te he visto con ese hombre y... —Darien hizo un gesto violento.

Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, pero Serena tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo más. Lo miró. Si no fuese tan absurdo, pensaría que Darien estaba celoso.

¡Imposible! Para que estuviera celoso, tendría que estar interesado en ella. Y no era así.

—¿No aceptas mis disculpas?

Sorprendida, ella se percató de que estaba indignado. Claramente, humillarse era una nueva experiencia para él.

—No, yo... Quiero decir, sí. Por supuesto.

—Bien —la miró a los ojos con una seriedad que le recordó al hombre que había conocido en el oasis.

El hombre del que se había enamorado. Serena respiró hondo y trató de no fantasear más.

—Has tenido varios días para pensar, Serena. Desde que te dije que me casaría contigo. He tenido mucha paciencia —le sujetó la mano entre las suyas.

Al instante, Serena olvidó el dolor y la indignación que había sentido.

—No se trata de lo que queramos nosotros. Estamos atrapados por las circunstancias —dijo él—. Sabes que es la única manera.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

El deseo se apoderó de ella. No debía responder.

Había veces que deseaba confiar en Darien. Olvidarse de sus dudas y temores.

Darien le acarició de nuevo la mejilla y después el cuello. Serena tragó saliva, recordando el placer que él le había provocado con sus caricias en otra ocasión.

—Si nos casamos, todo saldrá bien —dijo él, con una voz tan cautivadora como sus caricias—. Nuestro hijo tendrá la protección de mi apellido —le acarició la clavícula con el dedo pulgar y ella se estremeció—. Quieres proteger a nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió. Tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para hablar. La cálida mirada de Darien la había hipnotizado. Igual que su manera de acariciarle el cabello.

Volvía a experimentar aquella mágica sensación. Algo que sólo Darien podía hacerle sentir.

—El matrimonio os protegerá a los dos, Serena. También cuidaré de ti. Serás rica y te respetarán. Serás la madre de un futuro monarca. Nadie hará comentarios maliciosos sobre nuestro hijo. Se sentirá seguro y aceptado. Y no tendrás que preocuparte porque yo interfiera en tu vida, excepto por las obligaciones de mi cargo. Tienes mucho que ganar con este matrimonio de conveniencia.

Serena tardó un buen rato en asimilar sus palabras. Miró a Darien y deseó no haberlo oído.

Se había derretido con sus caricias y había tratado de convencerse de que quizá, el futuro con Darien podía no ser tan desastroso como ella pensaba. Que quizá pudieran construir algo juntos, algo que podía convertirse en el tipo de amor que sus padres habían compartido.

Pero él no estaba hablando de un matrimonio de verdad. Qué tonta había sido intentando engañarse. Para él, la palabra clave era «conveniencia» y no «matrimonio».

¿Vivirían juntos? Estaba segura de que él tendría amantes. ¿Cómo lo llevaría ella? Esperaba que no las alojara en el palacio.

Algo se revolvió en su interior y se inclinó hacia delante, temiendo que le empezaran las náuseas. Se sentía vacía y frágil.

—¡Serena! —la voz de Darien era de preocupación.

Ella fue tambaleándose hasta una silla de jardín.

—Iré a buscar al médico.

—¡No! Estoy bien.

La expresión de Darien indicaba que no la creía.

Ella miró al hombre que le ofrecía apoyo para ella y su hijo. Para que la respetaran, para que se sintiera segura. Y posiblemente porque temía una reacción violenta por parte del pueblo que afectara a la monarquía.

Pero no porque sintiera nada personal hacia ella.

Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Tenía elección?

Era ridículo desear un matrimonio de verdad, con amor, si el hombre al que amaba no era capaz de amar.

Se sobrepuso al dolor que se apoderó de ella. Él le ofrecía seguridad para su hijo.

Darien la miró a los ojos de forma inquisitiva.

—Está bien —murmuró ella aceptando lo inevitable. Era la única opción. Todo lo demás era pura ilusión. Aun así, dudó un instante y respiró hondo—. Me casaré contigo —dijo, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con sus palabras.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

—Excelente.

En un instante estaba sentado a su lado. Ella percibió el aroma de su piel mezclado con la brisa salada y respiró hondo sin pensar. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro. Debería haber sido una noche para amantes.

—Sabía que tomarías la decisión adecuada —Darien le agarró la mano e inclinó la cabeza para besársela. Cuando los labios rozaron su piel, Serena notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Trató de tirar la mano, pero él la retuvo.

Le dio la vuelta y le besó la palma en un lugar muy sensible que ella no conocía hasta que él la había introducido en el mundo del placer físico. A Serena se le aceleró el corazón y deseó acariciarle el cabello.

Darien le acarició la piel con la lengua y ella pensó que se iba a derretir.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero sólo fue capaz de suspirar.

Darien le besó los dedos y la piel suave de su muñeca, provocando que a ella se le acelerara el pulso de forma descontrolada.

Aquel hombre era muy peligroso.

Ella intentó retirar la mano y se sorprendió cuando él se la soltó y la miró a los ojos desde muy cerca.

—¡No, Darien! Yo no...

Él no permitió que terminara la frase, interrumpiéndola con un beso. Los labios de ambos se fundieron como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Ella llevó las manos a su pecho con idea de empujarlo, sin embargo, se encontró acariciándole la musculatura. Él empezó a besarla de forma apasionada. Ella trató de reunir fuerzas, pero el placer era más poderoso.

Se inclinó hacia él, deleitándose con el fervor y el poder del único hombre que había despertado sus deseos dormidos.

Cuando ella llevó las manos a su cuello, Darien la levantó y la sentó sobre su regazo. Serena sintió el calor de su entrepierna y se excitó aún más. Pero sabía que debía detenerlo.

Darien no dejó de besarla. La abrazó con más fuerza y ella le acarició el cabello mientras disfrutaba de un beso ardiente.

La parte más secreta de su cuerpo palpitaba.

Cuando él metió la mano por el escote de su vestido, arqueó el cuerpo de forma instintiva. Pero el corpiño ajustado le impidió el acceso y ella estuvo a punto de gemir con frustración.

Darien acarició el borde de la tela y la agarró entre sus dedos. La idea de que él pudiera romper la prenda de seda y oro para acariciarle el cuerpo la hizo estremecer.

Él le acarició el pecho deteniéndose sobre su pezón turgente. Serena gimió y experimentó de nuevo la extraña sensación en la entrepierna antes de ponerse a temblar.

Darien dejó de besarla y se retiró una pizca para mirarla. Ella se movió y, al notar su miembro erecto, se quedó de piedra.

Darien sonrió con satisfacción y agachó la cabeza hacia sus pechos.

—¡No! ¡No! —Serena lo empujó por los hombros.

Él levantó la vista y arqueó las cejas.

—¿No? —dijo con un tono demasiado tentador.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué había pasado con su orgullo y su autocontrol? Él había decidido besarla y ella se lo había permitido. La vergüenza se apoderó de Serena.

«No me desea. Durante un par de horas, quizá. Cuando a él le conviene», pensó.

¿Sería una prueba, para ver si era una mujer dócil?

Ella se quedó horrorizada al ver lo fácil que resultaría que él la sedujera, convirtiendo su relación en algo más que un matrimonio de conveniencia. Si ella se lo permitía, intentaría que se entregara a él físicamente.

Lo empujó con decisión y él se incorporó mirándola con ojos entornados. Serena percibió peligro en su mirada y se puso en pie, agarrándose a una celosía para que no le flaquearan las piernas.

—¿No quieres besarme?

—¡No! Ha sido un error —deseó que no le temblara la voz—. Yo... —se llevó la mano al corazón, que latía aceleradamente, y buscó una mentira adecuada—. No quiero que me toques.

—Como desees.

Sus palabras fueron tan inesperadas que Serena tardó un instante en asimilarlas. ¿De veras podía ser tan fácil?

No deseaba que fuera así. Anhelaba que él la acariciara, que le confesara que sentía algo por ella, aunque fuera de manera menos intensa que lo que ella sentía por él. Pestañeó y miró hacia las olas. Debía controlar sus sentimientos.

Él sólo sentía deseo por ella. Y obligación.

—Organizaré los preparativos para la boda —dijo él, cambiando de tema—. Tú sólo tendrás que ocuparte de descansar.

—No estoy segura...

—Serena, vamos a casarnos —dijo él, evitando toda posibilidad de discusión—. Por el bien de nuestro hijo.

Por la criatura que llevaba en el vientre. Debía recordar que ése era el motivo por el que iban a casarse, aunque su cuerpo todavía estuviera alterado por el deseo frustrado.

El hecho de que Darien se retirara con tanta facilidad sólo demostraba que ella no era más que una diversión. Que no estaba realmente interesado en ella, que no era su tipo. El matrimonio no era más que una mera formalidad.

—Dadas las circunstancias será una boda pequeña. No querrás una gran ceremonia por todo lo alto...

Serena sonrió con amargura. Si se casara con el hombre de sus sueños, querría una gran boda, pero el hombre de sus sueños había sido un espejismo que se había convertido en el centro de su vida durante unos días. El verdadero Darien no estaba interesado en ella, excepto para entretenerse.

—¿Serena? Te he preguntado si hay alguien a quien te gustaría invitar.

Ella se volvió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A nadie? Sé que tus padres han fallecido pero ¿no hay nadie que te apoye?

—¿Aparte de mi tío? Prefiero hacer esto sola —al ver que él la miraba fijamente, se sintió obligada a darle una explicación—. Mi abuelo y yo estábamos muy unidos pero él también falleció recientemente. El resto de mi familia vive en la otra punta del país. No son como Saleem pero...

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionarían a la noticia. Sería mejor contárselo después de la boda.

—Mi padre y yo éramos un gran equipo. Conocíamos a todo el mundo de la comunidad, pero no teníamos grandes amigos, aparte de algunos científicos repartidos por alrededor del mundo —al ver que él la miraba de manera inquisitiva se encogió de hombros—. Hay gente a la que podría invitar, pero nadie cercano. Vivo en una zona rural muy tradicional. A mí me gustaba ayudar a mi padre a curar a la gente, o representarlos a la hora de solicitar más servicios, pero yo era diferente. Vestía y hablaba de manera distinta. Tenía libertades que mis amigas no podían permitirse —respiró hondo—. Por mucho que naciera y me criara allí, no encajé nunca.

—Estás sola —dijo Darien.

—Casi sola. Te he dicho que tengo muchos primos, y que todos quieren organizarme una boda con un lugareño, con alguien de aquí.

—Y eso vas a hacer: vas a casarte con alguien de aquí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Invitarás a tu familia y a tus amigos a la boda?

—No —su respuesta contenía tanta amargura que ella se quedó de piedra.

—Pero eres el rey.

—Soy el hijo pródigo, el que se marchó. No he vuelto a Qusay en once años, desde que mi padre me desterró por comportarme de manera escandalosa.

Serena no había leído eso en la prensa.

Su padre, el padre con el que soñaba, el que veía durante sus delirios propinándole una paliza.

—¿No lo sabías? —murmuró él al ver su cara de sorpresa.

—No. Pero habrás mantenido contacto con tu familia a pesar de que tu padre...

Al ver la expresión de su rostro sus palabras se desintegraron.

—No hubo contacto alguno. Mis hermanos no sabían dónde estaba y yo me hallaba demasiado ocupado buscándome la vida como para hacer llamadas de larga distancia. Cuando conseguí salir adelante ya no tenía sentido.

Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Desde cuándo estaba exiliado y solo? Once años atrás, él tenía sólo dieciocho.

—Pero tenías dinero. A la prensa le encanta hablar de tu fortuna.

—No tanto como les gusta hablar de mis fechorías —se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Me marché sin nada. Obtuve mi fortuna gracias a que tenía suerte en las mesas de juego, talento para las finanzas y para el trabajo duro. Estoy seguro de que nadie se decepcionó más que mi padre cuando conseguí salir adelante en lugar de desaparecer o morir.

Serena cerró los puños. Deseaba acariciarlo para calmar el dolor que veía en su mirada, pero no podía ceder ante el impulso. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Él no se lo agradecería.

Serena se mordió la lengua preguntándose qué más podía ocultar aquel hombre. Era una persona llena de contradicciones: exigente, arrogante, brusco y desagradable después de haber recuperado la memoria. Su fama de mujeriego era sorprendente.

Sin embargo, ella recordaba que también había sido amable. Había percibido su dolor cuando ella trataba de ocultarlo. Recordaba cómo había empleado el humor para animarla cuando la tristeza se había apoderado de ella.

Había aparecido en el desierto más preocupado por el bienestar de un animal que por el suyo propio. La había tratado con mucha consideración.

¿Cuál de los dos era el verdadero Darien?

¿Era posible que el hombre al que había comenzado a amar en el desierto estuviera oculto en algún sitio?

—Pero tu madre asistirá a la boda... —murmuró ella.

Él se puso tenso.

—La invitaré. Ella decidirá si quiere asistir o no. Mis hermanos están ocupados con sus trabajos y sus esposas. Zafiro está en Australia y Diamante en Qais. Será una boda pequeña. Te daré más detalles en su debido momento.

Darien se puso en pie, dejando claro que la conversación había terminado. Hizo un gesto para que ella entrara en el palacio.

Su audiencia con el rey había terminado.

—Así que anoche disfrutaste hablando con los invitados —murmuró Darien mientras aceptaba la taza de té que le ofrecía su madre.

Los aposentos de Luna no eran su lugar preferido para encontrarse con Serena, pero no se fiaba de sí mismo estando con ella en privado. La noche anterior ella lo había mirado con deseo y él se había sentido culpable.

No era capaz de mantener las manos alejadas de Serena. Tras besarla, todas sus buenas intenciones habían fracasado. ¡Podía haberla poseído en aquel banco de piedra! Sólo la expresión de nerviosismo de su mirada lo había detenido.

Tendría que vivir con frustración hasta que estuvieran casados. Para entonces ella aceptaría la pasión que había entre ambos y le daría lo que él tanto deseaba, lo que ambos deseaban.

—Sí —contestó ella. Estaba pálida y tenía ojeras—. La recepción fue maravillosa.

—Concretamente ¿el qué? —sentía curiosidad. Serena era el mejor antídoto para el mundo de cinismo y desconfianza al que estaba acostumbrado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él se percató de que su madre la miraba con preocupación.

Una vez más experimentó un sentimiento de culpa. Había arruinado el futuro de Serena por su falta de juicio. Él mismo se había atrapado en el yugo del matrimonio.

Sintió un escalofrío. Le horrorizaba todo aquello que implicara compromiso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dentro de un par de semanas, cuando Serena hubiera tenido tiempo de adaptarse. Parecía tan frágil...

Él haría todo lo posible por estar a su lado. Después de todo, ella era igual de forastera que él.

—Había mucha gente interesante —murmuró Serena—. Arqueólogos y diplomáticos, expertos en el área de salud y de la agricultura —se calló y miró a Darien, evidentemente recordando cómo se había enfadado porque hubiera hablado con el asesor de agricultura.

—¿Todo eso te parece interesante?

—Por supuesto. ¿A ti no?

—Yo... —Darien se calló de pronto.

Había estado ocupado aprendiendo cómo ser un monarca al mismo tiempo que tratando de eludir la responsabilidad y de encontrar un gobernante alternativo. Sin éxito. Durante todo ese tiempo no se había aburrido ni una vez. Se había sentido retado, frustrado, e incluso complacido cuando conseguía un importante progreso.

Pero nunca aburrido.

—¿Darien? —ambas lo miraron.

Él trató de volver a centrarse en la conversación, pero durante los siguientes veinte minutos escuchó a medias.

Miró a Serena y se percató de que necesitaba cerrar la brecha que se había creado entre ambos. Ella estaba tan dolida que no podía ser bueno ni para ella ni para el bebé.

Pero cerrar la brecha podía hacer que él fuera más vulnerable.

Serena lo había hecho dudar de sí mismo. Ella le había hecho... sentir.

Le había provocado sentimientos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, como los celos de la noche anterior. Se había puesto como un animal, enfadándose con ella cuando debería de haberla cuidado.

La recepción debía de haber resultado intimidante para Serena. Él se había fijado en cómo miraba las paredes decoradas con oro y piedras preciosas.

Tenía que protegerla y facilitarle las cosas.

—¿Qué opinas, Darien? —su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Crees que descentralizará el sistema de salud?

Observó que Serena se sonrojaba y se percató de que las dos mujeres habían estado comentando los problemas de la actualidad. El tipo de asunto que a ella le interesaba.

—Puesto que os interesa el tema, podríais venir a la próxima reunión.

—No es lo habitual —dijo su madre—. Normalmente sólo van los funcionarios.

¿Es que no lo sabía? La burocracia obstaculizaba su trabajo, no era su estilo. ¡Gobernar un país no era su estilo! Pero si iba a hacerlo, lo haría a su manera.

—Le diré a uno de los secretarios que os informe de cuándo es la próxima reunión.

—Oh, pero no pienso que... —Serena se calló al ver que él la miraba.

—Sí piensas, Serena. Por eso quiero que vayas —dijo con sinceridad. Así tendría algo de lo que ocuparse, aparte del embarazo. Suponía que después de haber tenido muchas responsabilidades, estar allí sin nada que hacer le dejaba demasiado tiempo para preocuparse.

—Tienes experiencia en los programas de salud de las provincias. Será útil escuchar tu perspectiva —se volvió hacia su madre—. ¿Sabías que Serena ayudaba a proporcionar asistencia médica en los pueblos de la periferia?

—Sí —dijo la madre—. Serena ofrecerá un valioso punto de vista. Es una buena idea.

Darien se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Su madre había hablado con ternura. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Él siempre la había considerado una mujer fría. Durante su exilio, se había negado a responder a sus llamadas.

—No... no puedo —murmuró Serena—. No soy...

—Te agradecería que te involucraras en esto. Y mi madre estará allí —Darien miró a Serena de una manera que podía lograr que se derritiera en menos de treinta segundos. Observó que ella pestañeaba con rapidez y se sonrojaba.

Un sentimiento de triunfo se apoderó de él. No le era indiferente, por mucho que no deseara casarse con él.

Si iba a casarse, su intención era disfrutar de las ventajas. Pronto, muy pronto, ella le daría todo lo que él deseaba.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Darien se acomodó en la silla y se felicitó en silencio.

Con la participación de Serena, el equipo de trabajo había avanzado más en las últimas dos semanas de lo que él había previsto. Ella había hecho algo que los funcionarios habían olvidado: pedir consejo a los contactos de las zonas periféricas. El plan para coordinar la asistencia médica iba a ser un éxito.

Su futura esposa tenía mucho talento. Se relacionaba con gente a todos los niveles, era inteligente y cuidadosa.

Y lo excitaba más que cualquier otra mujer.

Ni siquiera saber que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre provocaba que disminuyera su deseo. Su embarazo hacía que tuviera un sentimiento de posesividad y que le costara mantener la distancia que se había propuesto.

El hecho de que apenas durmiera a causa de los sueños eróticos que tenía era la prueba de su nueva fortaleza. En otro momento la habría seducido nada más sentir la tentación.

Sin embargo, se contentaba con saber que hacía lo correcto dándole tiempo para adaptarse. Su aspecto radiante y la seguridad que volvía a mostrar en sí misma eran la prueba de ello.

Darien se despidió de su equipo y todos, excepto Serena, se marcharon.

En silencio, se acercó a ella.

Su olor lo trastornó. Inhaló hondo. Ningún aroma era más evocador. Empezaron a sudarle las manos en cuanto trató de contener el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Observó cómo movía las manos al pasar la página. La manera en que fruncía los labios al leer. Deseaba morderle el labio inferior hasta que gimiera de placer. Deseaba ver el brillo del fuego en la mirada de sus ojos celestes.

Quería estar con ella, poseerla, hacerla sonreír y disfrutar de su ternura.

Serena percibió la presencia de Darien antes de verlo. Al sentir que le agarraba el codo, se quedó helada. Levantó la vista y se fijó en sus ojos azules. Era extraño que un hombre con esa reputación tuviera unos ojos que parecían un pedazo de paraíso.

—Ven —dijo él, guiándola hasta unos cómodos asientos—. Siéntate conmigo.

Automáticamente, ella miró hacia atrás, pero las puertas estaban cerradas. Estaban a solas.

—Nadie nos interrumpirá —le aseguró él.

Al ver la intensidad de su mirada, Serena empezó a excitarse.

Intentó controlar su reacción, pero era como si estuviera jugando con fuego.

Desde la noche en que él la había besado, había temido que intentara seducirla. Estaba nerviosa, esperando a que él actuara, y cuando no lo hizo se sintió una pizca decepcionada.

Anhelaba al merodeador que había entrado en su dormitorio para seducirla. Al hombre que sólo tenía que besarle la mano para hacerla estremecer.

Era un hombre difícil de comprender, sin embargo, tenía muchos rasgos dignos de admiración.

Darien era líder por naturaleza. Un hombre con mucho carisma que, a pesar de su cinismo y su reputación, parecía decente.

Un hombre que a ella le gustaba demasiado.

—He organizado nuestra boda.

Ella tragó saliva y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Cuándo la celebraremos? —preguntó, tratando de recordar que sólo era una formalidad.

La manera en que Darien se acercó a ella para sujetarle las manos indicaba algo diferente y provocó que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo.

—Dentro de una semana. Entonces nos convertiremos en marido y mujer.

Serena se sentó muy derecha, tratando de apartar la vista de su intensa mirada. Quería soltarse, pero temía que desapareciera el efecto que le causaba.

Darien le acarició la mano con el dedo pulgar y se inclinó hacia ella: Serena pestañeó. No debía desear que él la besara, pero lo deseaba. Y mucho.

Trató de distraerse y le preguntó:

—¿Le has contado a tu madre lo de la boda? Es evidente que no sabe cuáles son tus planes.

Claro que Darien no quería difundir la noticia de que iba a casarse, porque realmente no la amaba. Estaba obligado a estar con ella.

El enderezó la espalda, como para distanciarse.

—Viendo que dudabas, pensé que preferirías mantener el compromiso en secreto.

—!Pero es tu madre! Debe de estar preguntándose qué pasa.

—Yo deseo que te quedes con nosotros. Es todo lo que necesita saber.

Serena lo miró. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Luna?

—¿Por qué no te cae bien? —susurró ella, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al instante.

Darien le apretó las manos y se puso serio.

—Lo siento. No es asunto mío...

—Te equivocas —dijo él, acariciándole la mano—. Soy yo quien no le gusta a mi madre.

Su rostro era inexpresivo; sin embargo, ella podía sentir su profundo dolor.

—No soy un hijo modélico. Desde muy pequeño empecé a decepcionar a mis padres.

Serena notó que se le encogía el corazón al ver su postura arrogante. Era evidente que ocultaba sufrimiento.

De pronto recordó que él había puesto la misma expresión la última mañana que estuvo en el oasis. Retiró las manos y agarró las de Darien. Tenía los puños cerrados.

—No me lo creo.

—No estás en situación de saberlo, cariño.

—Sé que tu madre te quiere —dijo ella, alzando la barbilla.

—Agradezco tus buenas intenciones. Pero no todos los padres son como los tuyos, Serena.

—Se nota en la manera de dirigirse a ti —dijo Serena—. Habla de ti todo el tiempo, ¿lo sabías? Habla de vosotros tres. Está muy orgullosa de sus hijos, de lo fuertes y valiosos que son.

Darien resopló con incredulidad y Serena le sujetó las manos con fuerza, como para que escuchara.

—Es cierto. Dice que sois muy diferentes, pero que tenéis rasgos en común. Fortaleza, determinación, pasión, orgullo. Honor.

—Me estás confundiendo con otra persona. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dice que has aceptado el trono, a pesar de no desearlo, porque crees que es tu obligación. Dice que, incluso cuando estuviste fuera del país, financiabas proyectos en Qusay para niños maltratados y discapacitados, de forma anónima.

—¿Ella lo sabía? —preguntó él, estremeciéndose.

Serena deseaba acariciarle la mejilla y el cabello, tranquilizarlo. Parecía impresionado. Darien retiró las manos de golpe.

—Es fácil dar dinero cuando se tiene una fortuna. No tenía importancia.

—¿No te has fijado en cómo te mira?

Darien frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor alguna vez le importé, pero eso terminó hace mucho tiempo —se puso en pie—. Mi madre estuvo sin hablarme durante años, hasta que regresé a Qusay. Ni durante mi exilio ni antes —sus ojos brillaban con tanta frialdad que Serena se quedó de piedra—. Incluso se negó a hablar conmigo el día que mi padre me echó. Comprenderás por qué me resulta difícil creerte —añadió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Temblando, Serena se puso en pie.

—No soy una mentirosa, Darien. Eso lo sabes.

No sabía explicárselo, pero estaba segura de que Luna lo amaba. Y después de haberla oído hablar de sus hijos, podía incluso pensar que Darien era su favorito.

—A lo mejor deberías preguntarle por qué no quiso hablar contigo.

Darien se detuvo un instante en la puerta.

—El tema está cerrado. No voy a escuchar nada más —se marchó dejando la puerta abierta.

Recorrió los pasillos, los jardines, las antecámaras y las salas de audiencia, pero no conseguía olvidar las palabras de Serena.

«Tu madre te ama».

Hacía años que había dejado de creerlo. Ya no le importaba. Era un hombre adulto y había sobrevivido solo durante años.

No necesitaba amor.

Apenas creía en ello. Nunca lo había recibido de su padre. ¿Y de su madre? Recordaba los abrazos y las sonrisas que le prodigaba cuando era pequeño, únicamente cuando estaban a solas. Pero con los años se había vuelto distante.

¿Quién podía culparla? El se había esforzado para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero cuando descubrió que nada de lo que hiciera serviría para ganarse su aprobación, se entregó a la vida disipada. Era mejor eso que volverse loco tratando de descubrir por qué lo odiaba su padre.

¿Veía reflejadas sus debilidades en su propio hijo?

Darien se pasó la mano por el rostro.

Él no era el tipo de persona que inspiraba o buscaba el amor. Eso eran tonterías.

Serena se imaginaba cosas. Era una mujer lo bastante dulce e inocente como para creer que las familias se querían.

Lo que le sorprendía era que, en cierto modo, deseaba creerla.

Él, Darien Al´Shields, el hijo disoluto de un padre disoluto. Un hombre que no se preocupaba por nadie.

Excepto por una chica de mirada tierna y personalidad indómita.

Se apoyó un momento al sentir que se tambaleaba.

Sí se preocupaba.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, experimentando sensaciones nuevas.

¡Se preocupaba por alguien!

Por fin, negó con la cabeza como para despejarse y se percató de que se había detenido en la puerta de los aposentos de la reina.

¿Pura casualidad? ¿O una decisión inconsciente?

Notó que se le aceleraba el pulso y se volvió para marcharse. Entonces se detuvo de nuevo.

Las palabras de Serena retumbaban en sus oídos.

Ella le había contado una historia increíble.

Sin embargo, levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta. Cuando contestaron, tomó aire y abrió.

Su madre levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Lo miró a los ojos y, durante un instante, él vio cierto brillo de placer. Luego ella volvió a poner una expresión distante.

Darien tragó saliva y dio un paso adelante.

—Me temo que Serena no está aquí —dijo Luna con frialdad—. Si vienes más tarde, la espero para tomar el té.

—Lo sé —dijo él, aclarándose la garganta—. He venido a verte a ti.

Horas después Darien seguía en los aposentos de Luna.

Se sentía extraño, algo parecido a cómo se había sentido las primeras veces que su padre lo había utilizado como saco de boxeo. Como si alguien hubiera recolocado sus órganos internos.

Su madre sonrió y levantó la vista de una de las fotografías que le estaba enseñando.

Los álbumes estaban llenos de fotos que él nunca había visto. Él montando a caballo. El paseando por la playa. El saliendo de un cuatro por cuatro después de conducir por las dunas.

Serena tenía razón. Siempre le había importado a su madre. El nunca se había parado a pensar cómo el hecho de que su padre lo odiara había afectado a Luna y por qué ésta había tenido que ocultar sus sentimientos.

Él sonrió también, disfrutando de la expresión del rostro de su madre y de lo que le hacía sentir.

Intentó analizar sus emociones y no pudo. Se sentía pleno, como si los sentimientos que había aprendido a suprimir en el pasado quisieran salir a la superficie.

—Madre, yo...

Un ruido ensordecedor invadió el ambiente. Darien se puso en pie antes de que se acabara el eco y se percató de que se movían las paredes y el techo. Las lámparas decorativas se balanceaban con fuerza.

Los recuerdos de un día en Japón invadieron su cabeza.

—¡Un terremoto! —ayudó a su madre a ponerse en pie—. Rápido, por aquí, —la guió hasta el jardín privado.

El ruido inicial terminó, pero a lo lejos podía oírse otro gran estruendo. Otro temblor, ¿o un edificio derrumbándose? Automáticamente, abrazo a Luna. Miró hacia el tejado, pero no vio ningún daño. Tampoco se oían gritos pidiendo ayuda.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó—. Vendremos a buscarte, yo u otra persona.

—¡Darien!

La madre lo agarró de la manga y él se volvió. Al ver la expresión de su rostro deseó quedarse para tranquilizarla, pero no podía. Era posible que otras personas no hubieran tenido tanta suerte.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró ella.

Sus palabras hicieron que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo tendré. Ahora no te olvides: espera aquí. Era la primera vez que besaba a su madre desde hacía más de una década.

Las noticias eran malas. El palacio no había sufrido daños pero una parte de la ciudad vieja había quedado devastada. Los edificios antiguos y las paredes de adobe se habían derrumbado en las calles estrechas, dificultando las tareas de rescate.

Sólo la capital había resultado dañada. Sin embargo, Darien puso en marcha un plan de evacuación nacional por si había réplicas.

Los equipos de rescate trabajaban sin parar. Darien contactó con su primo, Alan, quien había sido rey de Qusay y era gobernador de Haydar, y solicitó que acudieran más especialistas en rescate. Diamante, el hermano de Darien, ya había enviado hombres desde las montañas de Qais para ayudar.

Al anochecer Darien seguía ocupado dirigiendo y planificando las tareas de rescate. Lo hacía de manera automática. Bajo su apariencia tranquila se ocultaba un miedo tan potente que amenazaba con paralizar su cerebro.

Serena no estaba por ningún sitio.

Habían buscado en todos los rincones del palacio y las calles de alrededor.

¿Se habría marchado a casa enfadada, después de su último encuentro?

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él. Mientras revisaba los planos de la ciudad con los ingenieros y oficiales, estaba pendiente de si alguien de su equipo volvía con noticias sobre ella.

Era culpa suya que se hubiera marchado. Él se había puesto furioso cuando ella se atrevió a entrometerse en la parte más privada de su vida. La había castigado por intentar solucionar la relación distante que él tenía con su madre.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que él era el culpable de su desaparición.

Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso. Si algo le sucediera a Serena...

Preferiría soportar una vida llena de palizas que aquello. Esperando, tratando de ser fuerte para aquellos que necesitaban su liderazgo, mientras el terror se apoderaba de él. Si al menos tuviera una pista acerca de adónde se había ido...

Finalmente hizo caso a aquellos que insistían en que descansara una hora antes de que amaneciera. Pero en lugar de regresar al palacio, decidió pasear por las calles. La gente agradecía la presencia del rey, pero lo que hacía que siguiera en pie era la necesidad de encontrar a Serena.

Estaba a punto de abandonar cuando encontró un puesto de rescate en la zona más alejada del centro de la catástrofe. Unos toldos improvisados protegían a los heridos y habían instalado luces para los médicos.

El movimiento de una melena rubia llamó su atención. Unos reflejos dorados brillaron cuando la mujer volvió la cabeza.

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta y notó que se le aceleraba la respiración. Avanzó entre los escombros, entre las camillas y la gente acurrucada.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Serena estiró la mano y se agarró al poste más próximo para estabilizarse. Tenía la ropa sucia y arrugada. Una mancha oscura en la blusa.

El terror se apoderó de él al ver que era sangre.

Ella se tambaleó de nuevo y él corrió a su lado, justo a tiempo de agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Serena estaba viva. Gracias a Dios.

Se volvió para buscar a un médico y ella le dijo:

—Suéltame. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Trabajo? —miró su cara de agotamiento.

—Estoy ayudando a los heridos.

—Estás herida —la llevó hasta unos médicos que estaban atendiendo a un paciente.

—No es mi sangre, Darien. ¡Darien!

Pero él ya estaba hablando con un médico que le decía que Serena llevaba toda la noche ayudándolos.

Darien no quería soltarla. Escuchó mientras el doctor le aseguraba que no estaba herida y alababa sus esfuerzos. Pero no terminaba de creérselo.

—Necesitas descansar —le dijo—. Estás embarazada, ¿recuerdas?

Sus palabras cayeron en un pozo de silencio.

El personal sanitario, los pacientes, incluso los sirvientes que lo habían seguido, se quedaron de piedra.

Entonces el doctor dijo que ya había hecho bastante e insistió en que Serena se fuera. Iban a cerrar el puesto y a trasladarse al hospital.

Darien ordenó a su personal que ayudaran a recoger. Él regresaría pronto. Cuando llegó a las calles anchas de la ciudad nueva, aceleró el paso.

—Darien —ella no parecía enfadada—, puedes dejarme en el suelo. Me encuentro bien. En serio.

Pero él continuó caminando y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

No quería soltarla. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

Recordaba el miedo que había sentido al pensar que podía perderla. El sentimiento de vacío. El pavor de no volver a encontrarla.

No podía dejar que se marchara.

El hombre que había convertido la independencia y la autosuficiencia en una forma de vida, había encontrado a su pareja.

Y la necesitaba.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Era tarde cuando Serena despertó. Había caído agotada en la cama, sin embargo, no había conseguido dormir durante horas. No podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido. El terremoto y su trabajo para ayudar a los heridos.

Y Darien, apareciendo de la nada y tomándola entre sus brazos. Se le aceleraba el pulso al recordarlo.

Había mostrado todo su poderío. Y con sólo mirarlo, ella había comprendido que no habría podido escapar de sus brazos ni aunque hubiera querido.

En sus brazos era donde quería estar.

Serena había estado muy preocupada por él, pero se había encontrado en el centro de la catástrofe y no había sido capaz de dejar de lado a las víctimas.

Darien apenas la escuchaba mientras avanzaba por las calles oscuras. Tampoco la había soltado cuando llegaron a su coche. La había llevado en brazos todo el camino, y después la había acompañado hasta sus aposentos para dejarla sobre la cama.

Tampoco se había alejado de allí mientras los sirvientes entraban para llevarle comida y prepararle un baño.

Cuando la doncella anunció que el baño estaba preparado, él desapareció, para permitir que ella reflexionara sobre lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Darien la miraba de esa manera, todas las dudas se disipaban, se recordó Serena. Era como si una fuerza poderosa se instalara en su persona.

¿No estaría interpretando sus actos de forma equivocada? ¿Estaría él protegiendo únicamente su futuro hijo?

Ella deseaba que fuera algo más.

Se volvió y dejó de mirar la puesta de sol. Había llegado el momento de...

Serena se percató de que había alguien en su habitación. Él tenía la mano sobre la cortina que separaba el recibidor del dormitorio.

—¿Darien?

El deseo se apoderó de ella. Quería que la poseyera, que la hiciera suya.

Trató de recordar lo negativo, de convencerse de que no debía desear a un hombre que no la amaba. Pero la lógica no servía de nada.

Notó un fuerte cosquilleo en el abdomen y deslizó la mano por el camisón de seda que le había dado Luna.

Él siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su mano.

Ella sintió un intenso calor en la entrepierna. Trató de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió.

Lo que sentía por Darien era más fuerte que nunca.

Él era la encarnación de todos sus sueños. Alto, suave y muy masculino, vestido con pantalones oscuros y una camisa negra.

Serena dio un paso hacia delante y vio que él agarraba la cortina con fuerza.

Tenía un aspecto feroz, severo, imponente... Sin embargo, ella no sintió miedo. Porque también había ternura en su expresión.

¿No sería producto de su imaginación?

Durante mucho tiempo había anhelado que él la deseara tanto como ella. Y se había cumplido su deseo. La fuerza de su mirada hizo que le flaquearan las piernas.

Al instante, ella se percató de que él luchaba consigo mismo.

—¿Darien?

Él soltó la cortina y dejó caer el brazo. Respiró hondo y suspiró. Dio un paso adelante y se acercó a ella.

—_Habibti_. Amor mío—su voz la hizo estremecer y sus pezones se pusieron turgentes.

Desde tan cerca, ella pudo ver que tenía ojeras. ¿Habría estado despierto toda la noche también?

Se disponía a preguntarle por el rescate de las víctimas, pero él la silenció cubriéndole los labios con un dedo. Ella inhaló su aroma y se estremeció de nuevo. Era como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. Nada le hacía pensar en su turbulento pasado. La emoción que había visto en su rostro la madrugada anterior era más importante que lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Durante unos momentos permanecieron de pie, atraídos por una potente fuerza.

La tensión era demasiado difícil de soportar. Serena se movió hacia él y Darien la devoró con la mirada.

Ella levantó la mano para acariciarlo, pero él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó como si no fuera a soltarla jamás.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Él le sujetó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. Entonces la besó de forma posesiva y le acarició el rostro con manos temblorosas.

Ella lo besó también, poniéndose de puntillas y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, como para evitar que pudiera retirarse.

Darien gimió cuando ella introdujo la lengua en su boca y la tumbó sobre su brazo, rodeándole las piernas con las de él, como si necesitara más.

Momentos más tarde, ella estaba tumbada en la cama y él se colocó sobre su cuerpo.

—Darien —susurró relajando su cuerpo y acomodando el miembro erecto en su entrepierna, como preparándose para que la poseyera.

—Tenía que venir. Necesitaba... —negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Yo también, Darien.

Al oír sus palabras, él abrió los ojos.

—_Habibti_.

Ella levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro y él le rozó la palma con la lengua antes de besársela.

Entonces se retiró de encima de ella dejándola hambrienta de deseo. Se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a quitarle el camisón.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se excitaron aún más. Ella levantó el trasero para que él pudiera retirarle la prenda y sacársela por la cabeza.

Luego Darien se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Al ver que la miraba, Serena trató de cubrirse con los brazos, pero él la agarró de las muñecas y se lo impidió.

Darien la devoraba con la mirada y ella sintió que se le humedecía la entrepierna. La hacía sentir como si fuera la persona más importante del planeta.

Él se inclinó y le besó el vientre, donde se encontraba la criatura que ambos habían creado.

Momentos más tarde, le quitó la ropa interior y ella recibió sus caricias disfrutando de cada movimiento de sus manos. Cuando él se agachó para lamerle los pechos, ella gimió de placer.

Darien deslizó la mano hasta su entrepierna y le acarició el centro de su feminidad, provocando que se estremeciera una y otra vez.

Serena nunca había sentido tanta felicidad. Arqueó el cuerpo y susurró:

—Por favor, Darien... Quiero que...

Él la miró a los ojos y ella se percató de que estaba igual de excitado.

—Toma lo que desees, _habibti_ —se abrió la camisa y dejó su torso al descubierto. Momentos más tarde se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior y a dejó en el suelo. Estaba descalzo y ella no sabía si había ido así hasta allí o si se había quitado los zapatos junto a la cama.

Se tumbó a su lado y se apoyó en un brazo. Ella se fijó en su miembro erecto y él le preguntó:

—¿Ves lo que me haces?

Ella recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y el deseo aumentó. Llevó la mano sobre su miembro y acarició su piel suave.

Darien le agarró la mano para retirársela y se tumbó boca arriba.

—Toma lo que desees. —repitió.

Serena lo miró un instante y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Él la sujetó por la cintura para acomodarla sobre su miembro y, segundos más tarde, ella sintió presión donde más la necesitaba. Darien arqueó las caderas al mismo tiempo que la deslizaba sobre su miembro y con un empujón, la penetró. Ella se sintió plena, y no sólo físicamente. Su corazón rebosaba con la intensidad de sus emociones. Con el amor que sentía por Darien.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió en silencio, deleitándose con las caricias que él le hacía sobre sus senos. Darien comenzó a moverse despacio, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco para sacar el máximo placer del roce de sus cuerpos.

Serena apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos. El la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas y empujó con decisión.

Entonces ella gimió al sentirse desbordada por el placer. Instantes más tarde, Darien se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, en su interior, mientras susurraba su nombre.

La atrajo hacia sí y juntos disfrutaron de las últimas sacudidas del orgasmo mientras sus corazones latían al unísono.

Serena respiró hondo y supo que ése era su lugar en el mundo. Con Darien. Siempre.

El intenso calor del orgasmo quemaba las retinas de Darien, marcaba su piel, incendiaba su alma.

Abrazó a Serena y le acarició el cabello, sujetándole las piernas para evitar que se moviera.

No podía dejarla escapar.

La noche anterior había estado en lo cierto. Necesitaba a Serena.

El sexo nunca había sido tan gratificante, pero sabía que aquello era más que pura satisfacción física.

Darien no sabía nombrarlo. Ella era suya. Nunca había necesitado a una mujer como necesitaba a Serena.

Nunca había necesitado a ninguna mujer.

Le mordisqueó el cuello e inhaló su dulce aroma. Al momento, el deseo se apoderó de él. Le acarició la clavícula, los pechos, y la hizo estremecer.

Era demasiado pronto. No era posible. Pero no había duda de lo que sentía en su entrepierna.

Se movió una pizca, todavía en su interior.

Ella lo agarró por los hombros, recordándole cómo le había marcado la piel durante el orgasmo.

—¿Darien?

Él se movió para mirarla y vio sorpresa y confusión en su rostro sonrojado. Le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara y preguntó:

—¿Demasiado pronto?

Ella lo miró un instante, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba. Momentos más tarde, Serena estaba tumbada boca arriba y él la poseía despacio y con ternura.

Esa vez él la besó en todo momento mientras ella gemía de placer al llegar al clímax. Segundos más tarde, el ardor se apoderó de él y se extendió por su cuerpo, instalándose en sus pulmones y provocando que jadeara para tomar aire hasta llegar al orgasmo.

La abrazó con fuerza y disfrutó del calor que desprendía su cuerpo.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

—¿Qué son esas cicatrices? —ella le acarició la espalda con un dedo—. ¿De un accidente?

Darien se puso tenso. En el pasado, cuando las mujeres le hacían esa pregunta, él actuaba como si las marcas no tuvieran importancia.

Sin embargo, eran el doloroso recuerdo de su padre. Aunque él no podía verlas, eran el recuerdo permanente de quién era y de cómo había sido su pasado.

Le habría resultado sencillo ocultarlo, pero no quería mentirle a Serena. Por primera vez, deseaba compartir su carga con alguien. La idea hizo que se le formara un nudo de miedo en el estómago.

Su mala reputación no había asustado a Serena. Ni su posición. Ella se había enfrentado a él una y otra vez. No se comportaba como el resto de mujeres que había conocido.

Actuaba como si de verdad le importara.

—Lo siento, no pretendía cotillear.

—No —dijo él, interrumpiendo sus disculpas—. Está bien —se volvió, y al ver su sonrisa deseó continuar—. Es la marca de un látigo.

—¿Un látigo? —ella frunció el ceño con confusión y se le nubló la mirada.

A Darien le entraron las dudas.

No podía cargarla con el peso de su sórdido pasado. El deseo de seguir hablando era puramente egoísta.

Se levantó de la cama, pero ella lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Él se sentó de nuevo y permitió que ella lo abrazara. Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y su cabello le cubrió el torso. A él le encantaba sentirla tan cerca.

—Son las marcas del látigo de mi padre. Solía pegarme.

Así que Darien no había estado delirando. Las palizas eran reales. Ella lo había imaginado, pero no había querido creérselo.

No había sido una paliza, sino que le pegaba regularmente. No con los puños, sino con un látigo. ¿Qué tipo de sádico se comportaba así?

Serena se atragantó a causa de la rabia.

De pronto, el comentario que Luna había hecho, acerca de que Darien colaboraba con proyectos para niños maltratados, cobró sentido. ¿Había intentado salvar a otros de lo que él había sufrido?

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza. Deseaba haber sido capaz de proteger al niño que se había convertido en ese hombre reservado.

—No llores, _habibti_ —dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero todavía lo recuerdas, tantos años después. Sigues teniendo cicatrices —ambos sabían que no se refería a las marcas de su espalda—. En el desierto soñabas con ello cada noche.

El la rodeó con el brazo y ella se acurrucó contra él. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a compartir nada más que su cuerpo. Era el tipo de hombre que se guardaba los secretos para sí.

—He sobrevivido.

—Has hecho más que sobrevivir —susurró ella—. Lo has dejado atrás. Mírate.

—No me valores más de la cuenta, Serena. Sólo porque sea el jeque de mi pueblo no significa que sea un buen hombre.

—No, pero lo cierto es que lo eres —pensó en cómo había procurado distraerla en el oasis cuando la tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

Sus esfuerzos anónimos para mejorar la vida de los niños, la manera sensata con la que había aceptado gobernar el país, su eficiente modo de movilizar todos los recursos para el plan de rescate después del terremoto. El hecho de que fuera a casarse con ella por el bien de su hijo.

—No creas —soltó una carcajada—. Soy muy parecido a mi padre. He pasado muchos años deleitándome con el placer, buscando la gratificación instantánea, y así me he labrado la reputación de insaciable.

—No eres como él. No eres manipulador, ni cruel.

—Quizá el matrimonio y la paternidad saquen a la luz mi verdadero ser.

Serena se echó hacia atrás. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De veras temía que fuera así?

Se colocó de rodillas, de forma que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—No eres así, ¿me oyes? —dijo con furia—. Nunca he oído tantas tonterías en mi vida. No se te ocurra volver a hablar así o pensaré que sólo buscas compasión.

El la miró asombrado, como si la gatita que había cuidado se hubiera convertido en tigresa.

—No puedes utilizar esa excusa para esconderte de la vida.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando —dijo con frialdad y arrogancia.

—Y tú eres demasiado mayor como para no enfrentarte a la verdad. ¿Por qué te pegaba? —preguntó antes de que él pudiera contestar—. ¿También pegaba a tus hermanos?

Durante un largo rato pensó que Darien no iba a contestar. Le sujetó la barbilla y no pudo evitar besarlo en los labios con delicadeza.

¿Sería aquélla la última vez que le permitiría besarlo?

El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando se percató de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era pasar el resto de su vida con Darien. Temía haberlo presionado demasiado y que él le diera la espalda.

Darien le sujetó el rostro y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Te lo he dicho —murmuró—. No llores, es una orden del rey —esbozó una sonrisa y Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón—. No me gusta.

Ella asintió y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Él no la había rechazado y la estaba acariciando con delicadeza.

—No vas a abandonar, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y su melena acarició sus hombros desnudos. Ambos seguían desnudos, pero no importaba. No cuando ella veía dolor en la mirada de Darien.

El suspiró y la levantó para sentarla en su regazo. Piel contra piel. Agarró una colcha y la echó sobre los hombros de Serena.

—No, no pegaba ni a Diamante ni a Zafiro —murmuró al fin—. Sólo a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome lo mismo, pensando que era un defecto mío lo que provocaba que me odiara. Era porque pensaba que no era hijo suyo.

—¿De veras?

—Oh, sí. Después de todos estos años, mi madre me ha explicado lo que no se atrevió a explicarme antes—respiró hondo—. Mis padres se casaron por conveniencia. Mi padre se entretenía con sus amantes, pero tenía muchos celos de su esposa. Ella tuvo un parto difícil cuando nació Zafiro y, por recomendación de los médicos, pasó varios meses en Francia, recuperándose. Cuando alguien hizo un comentario sobre lo bien que lo había pasado allí con sus amigos, mi padre decidió que había tenido amantes. No era cierto, pero daba igual.

Darien abrazó a Serena y ésta cerró los ojos, imaginándose a Luna con un bestia que no la amaba.

—Cuando yo nací, era diferente. No tenía los ojos de color azul pálido como el resto de la familia. No me parecía a él ni a mis hermanos.

—¿Tu padre creía que no eras hijo suyo porque tus ojos eran de un azul más oscuro?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No era un hombre razonable, estaba desquiciado. Mi madre le sugirió que hiciera una prueba de ADN, pero él tenía miedo de que la noticia saliera a la luz. Su orgullo no toleraría que la gente se enterara de que mi madre podía haberlo engañado —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo de nuevo—. No es, de extrañar que yo no pudiera complacerlo por mucho que lo intentara. Nunca me acusó públicamente de ser un bastardo eso sólo habría servido para que se dudara de su capacidad de mantener a su esposa bajo control. En cambio, decidió hacerme la vida imposible.

—Te convirtió en su cabeza de turco.

—Eso es.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No, a ella no le pegaba —Darien debió de leer su mente—. Se dio cuenta de que la mejor venganza era maltratarme a mí y que ella supiera que no podría evitarlo. Pronto aprendió que si mostraba afecto hacia mí, yo pagaría por ello.

—Cuánto ha debido de sufrir —Serena se estremeció al pensar en que Luna no había podido proteger a su propio hijo.

—Nunca pensé en cómo debía de haber sufrido —murmuró Darien—, hasta que tú me obligaste a hablar con ella.

—¿Obligarte? Yo...

—Te estoy agradecido, Serena. Créeme —le acarició el brazo y ella pensó que se iba a derretir—. Si no hubieses sacado el tema, nunca me habría enfrentado a mi madre y no conocería la verdad. Durante años pensé que a ella no le importaba. Ahora sé que se distanció de mí porque cualquier muestra de amor por su parte provocaba que se pusiera más furioso conmigo. Ella intentaba protegerme de la única manera que podía.

La abrazó con más fuerza.

—Me quedé helado al saber que había empezado a maltratarla cuando yo me marché, pero incluso entonces ella no contó nada. Temía que me matara si contestaba mis llamadas. Él sabía que yo intentaba contactar con ella y la amenazaba con maltratarla si hablaba conmigo.

—¡Darien! ¡Eso es horrible!

—Era un monstruo. Ni siquiera cuando murió, mi madre me llamó. Pensaba que como me había dado la espalda, yo no querría saber nada de ella. Tenía miedo de que no me importara nada.

Él siempre había pensado que era al revés, que su madre no lo amaba.

Serena comprendió entonces las palabras de Luna. Darien había logrado lo que quería: éxito, riqueza, mujeres, pero no lo que de verdad ansiaba.

El amor.

Darien había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin amor.

El miedo se apoderó de Serena. Él había encontrado placer y consuelo en su cuerpo, pero se había comprometido a casarse con ella sólo por conveniencia.

¿Aceptaría Darien lo que ella deseaba darle más que nada en la vida? ¿Aceptaría su amor?

Había pasado tanto tiempo cultivando su independencia y su creencia de que no merecía que nadie se preocupara por él que a lo mejor no era capaz de aceptar el amor o de creer en él.

¿Y sería capaz de amar? ¿De amarla a ella?

Serena no iba a tardar en averiguar la respuesta.

Después de una noche de pasión más intensa de lo que había creído posible, después de que la ternura llenara sus ojos de lágrimas más de una vez, Darien se marchó.

Ella tenía el corazón lleno de amor y necesitaba compartir sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, él parecía muy cansado después de otra noche sin dormir y debía ir a supervisar a los equipos de rescate. No tuvo valor para cargarlo con más preocupaciones.

Otros lo necesitaban. Ella podía esperar. Además, temía que él se quedara de piedra cuando escuchara su confesión.

A lo mejor la rechazaba. Y no estaba preparada para ello.

Deseaba quedarse a su lado y hacerlo feliz. Demostrarle que el amor era posible y que podían compartir mucho más que un matrimonio de conveniencia: que podían formar una familia de verdad.

Estaba tan preocupada por ello que le costó un poco darse cuenta del revuelo que había causado al moverse por el palacio mucho más tarde. Todo el mundo la miraba de manera diferente, desde los sirvientes hasta los oficiales y los visitantes que esperaban para que los recibieran.

La noticia de dónde había pasado Darien la noche debía de haberse extendido. O quizá era la manera en que él había anunciado que estaba embarazada en público.

La gente se negaba a sostenerle la mirada y hacía reverencias mucho más pronunciadas que nunca. Cuando entró en la sala de audiencia y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Serena se sonrojó. Sin duda, habían estado rumoreando acerca del último escándalo de la realeza.

Notó que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero agradecía haberse vestido con una de las túnicas que Luna le había regalado. Quizá se sintiera pequeña e insignificante, pero al menos parecía que pertenecía a ese mundo de riquezas.

Alzó la barbilla y contuvo el impulso de cubrirse el vientre con la mano de forma protectora.

¿Pensarían que era la última de la larga lista de conquistas con la que contaba Darien?

Quizá fuera cierto que él no podía sentir nada más que placer físico cuando estaba con ella.

Le había contado cosas de su pasado, pero eso no significaba que la amara.

Sin embargo, se negaba a abandonar sus sueños sin luchar, se lo debía a su hijo. Tenía que intentar construir un matrimonio de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al despacho de Darien. Su secretario estaba solo en la antesala.

—Disculpe —dijo ella, acercándose a la mesa—, me preguntaba si podía ayudarme con cierta información.

—Por supuesto —se puso en pie y miró con nerviosismo hacia el despacho. Durante las últimas semanas, Serena había desarrollado una buena relación con los empleados del palacio. ¿Qué había cambiado?

El secretario se fijó en su cintura y ella lo comprendió todo. La noticia de su embarazo y el posible escándalo cambiaba todo.

Permitió que la guiara hasta un saloncito privado. ¿Realmente era tan vergonzoso que debían apartarla de la vista de los demás?

—Me gustaría que revisara la agenda del rey —dijo ella mientras caminaba—. Nos casamos la semana que viene y necesito los detalles sobre el lugar y la hora para poder hacer unas invitaciones.

Si iba a luchar para intentar que su matrimonio con Darien fuera real, debía empezar como si fuera de verdad. Invitaría a su familia. Hasta el último primo. Se negaba a que él convirtiera la boda en un evento secundario, como si estuviera avergonzado de ella.

El secretario se detuvo de golpe y Serena estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—, perdóneme —se volvió hacia ella pero no la miró a los ojos—. ¿No quiere sentarse?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando con preocupación cómo el secretario juntaba y separaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme de pie. Y ahora, en cuanto a la boda...

Él tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, yo... —miró hacia el despacho como en busca de ayuda.

—Con la hora y el lugar me bastará.

—Me temo... —por fin la miró a los ojos—. Me temo que tendrá que hablar con el rey. Ha cambiado los planes.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

—La ha cancelado.

Tras oír sus palabras, Serena tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de una silla para sostenerse en pie.

El día anterior Darien se había referido a la boda. ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?

—Por favor, ¡siéntese! —el secretario la agarró del codo y la guió hasta una silla.

Serena obedeció y se sentó.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó, suplicándole con la mirada que se hubiera equivocado.

—Sí, lo siento. Su Alteza ha cancelado la boda hace unas horas. Quizá si habla con él...

¿Qué? ¿Aceptaría a casarse con ella después de todo?

Desde un principio Darien no había querido casarse. Se había sentido obligado.

Sin duda había decidido que era más fácil mantener a su hijo económicamente que mantener una relación con una mujer.

—Espere aquí. Le traeré un poco de té —se marchó y dejó a Serena sola en la habitación.

Al cabo de un momento, ella escuchó pasos en la antesala.

—Y su implicación personal durante el desastre lo cambia todo. Sin Su Alteza, la operación no habría sido tan efectiva.

—Me halagas, Akmal, pero me doy cuenta de que no soy el hombre que el consejo de ancianos esperaba tener en el trono.

—Deje que le asegure que con todo lo que ha hecho durante los últimos dos meses, Su Alteza se ha granjeado el respeto del consejo. Y también acogerán positivamente la decisión de cancelar ese imprudente matrimonio. Es muy gratificante que haya aceptado el consejo de los asesores en este asunto.

Serena se cubrió la mano con la boca.

—Si hubiera seguido tu consejo, Akmal, ya habría sido coronado y estaría casado con una princesa de fuera, con sangre helada en las venas —la voz de Darien era tensa.

Serena se revolvió en el asiento, pero ellos no podían verla. Estaba detrás de un biombo de madera con incrustaciones de nácar. Notó un nudo en el estómago. No quería estar allí escuchando aquella discusión, pero tampoco podía enfrentarse a él. Todavía no.

—Me gustaría que dejara de retrasar la coronación, Señor. Es lo que el país necesita. Estabilidad. La prueba de que la monarquía es una forma de gobierno sólida.

—¿No crees que casarme con la madre de mi hijo también indicaría cierta continuidad?

Serena hizo una mueca al detectar ironía en su voz.

—Por muy loables que fueran sus intenciones, Alteza, ambos sabemos que la criatura no podría crecer sin ser el centro de atención. Con suficiente dinero recibirá una buena educación y estará bien cuidado. Y si desea continuar teniendo una relación discreta con la madre...

Serena sufrió una náusea y no fue capaz de seguir escuchando la conversación porque tenía un zumbido en los oídos. Se inclinó hacia delante abrazándose el vientre y respirando por la nariz para controlar la saliva que se agolpaba en su garganta.

—Además... —la voz del visir empezó a desvanecerse, probablemente porque entraban en el despacho—, ese matrimonio no es posible. El rey debería casarse con una mujer de la realeza o de pura sangre qusaní. Figura en la constitución. El padre de esa mujer era danés, ella no es adecuada para ser la reina.

Serena apenas oyó el ruido de las puertas al cerrarse. Tenía la cabeza llena de palabras que se suponía no debería haber oído.

El asesor de Darien proponía que le pagaran dinero y que se trasladará a algún lugar donde pudiera seguir siendo la amante del rey. Incluso para Qusay, la idea era prehistórica.

¿Cómo podían tener una visión tan anticuada de la vida? ¿No sabían que estaban en el siglo XXI?

Se puso en pie y atravesó el pequeño salón.

Hablaban como si fuera un problema, o un objeto que pudieran colocar donde quisieran. La rechazaban porque no tenía sangre real, o porque su padre había nacido en Copenhague. Eran igual de qusaní que Darien y su querido Akmal. Más aún. Había vivido allí toda la vida, no como Darien y, al contrario que el asesor de éste, había tratado con la gente corriente y no sólo con los habitantes del palacio.

¿Cómo se atrevían a menospreciarla de esa manera?

La furia se apoderó de ella y salió de la sala.

Se preguntaba si Darien podría amarla y ya había descubierto la respuesta. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Había llegado el momento de irse a casa.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Darien avanzó deprisa por el pasillo, ansioso por llegar a su destino.

Había tenido un día complicado. Continuaban las tareas de limpieza después del terremoto y organizar la distribución de alimentos y ofrecer refugio para los afectados era una tarea compleja.

Además, estaba el asunto del matrimonio.

Al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Akmal se puso tenso. El visir estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para convencerlo de que se casara con una princesa.

Darien metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agarró el paquete que tenía en él y sonrió con anticipación.

Con aquel regalo tenía planeado conseguir todo lo que quería de Serena.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Darien pasó junto a la maleta que estaba abierta sobre la cama. Oyó ruido en el vestidor y se detuvo.

Serena estaba allí de pie, vestida sólo con la ropa interior. En el suelo había un vestido de seda carmesí bordado con perlas. Él lo reconoció al instante. Era el vestido que había encargado para Serena y que hacía juego con la diadema de perlas y rubíes que le iba a regalar cuando estuvieran casados. Le había pedido a su madre que le diera el vestido, sabiendo que su prometida se negaría a aceptarlo si se lo daba él.

Serena estaba pálida y la rabia estaba presente en su mirada.

¿Qué había pasado con la mujer tierna y acogedora que había dejado en la cama horas atrás?

—Me marcho. Eso es lo que esto significa.

Respiró hondo y, a pesar de su confusión, él no pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento de sus pechos.

—¡Y deja de mirarme así! No soy un juguete para que te diviertas —se agachó para recoger el vestido y cubrirse con él.

—No vas a marcharte a ningún sitio —se acercó a ella y se quedó helado al ver que daba un paso atrás.

—Me marcho y no podrás detenerme —dijo con decisión.

—¿Serena? —una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. Una sensación que recordaba de otro tiempo, de otra vida.

Ansiedad. Miedo.

La idea de que ella se marchara de su vida dejaba un gran vacío en su interior. Peor que la agonía que había vivido en manos de su padre.

Era como si se le hubiera helado el corazón.

No podía marcharse. No se lo permitiría.

—Por supuesto que te quedarás —intentó parecer razonable, pero las palabras salieron con brusquedad.

—¡No! ¿Para qué voy a quedarme?

—Para estar conmigo.

¿Habría decidido que tenía muchos defectos, que no merecía la pena correr el riesgo? Un hombre con un pasado como el suyo no podía esperar que una mujer como Serena quisiera estar con él.

Ella pestañeó y él vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dio otro paso adelante, pero ella retrocedió otra vez.

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente?

Sus palabras le llegaron al alma. Cuando por fin había descubierto qué era lo que quería de Serena, ella lo rechazaba.

Debería aceptar su decisión. Eso era lo que haría un hombre decente, pero Darien no pretendía ser decente. No, si eso significaba que debía dejarla marchar.

Su mirada era de fuego cuando él se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó ella.

Era demasiado tarde. Él la agarró por los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. El aroma de su piel echó por tierra la decisión que Serena había tomado.

—Te encanta cuando te toco —su mirada le decía que sabía cuál era su debilidad y que pensaba aprovecharse de ella. Colocó un brazo alrededor de su espalda desnuda y la sujetó con fuerza.

—¡No! —no podía ceder, y menos cuando había reunido el valor para hacer lo que debía.

Pero su resistencia no tenía efecto alguno. Él colocó la otra mano sobre sus senos y ella se estremeció de placer.

—Por favor, Darien, no —cerró los ojos y arqueó el cuerpo contra el de él, de forma instintiva.

—Sí, Serena. Vas a quedarte conmigo cueste lo que cueste. Ya te abandoné una vez. En el oasis te insulté y maltraté a propósito, para que te enfadaras conmigo y no miraras atrás. No te merecía y lo sabía, así que actué como un canalla al que sabía que aborrecerías.

Ella lo miraba asombrada.

—Te debo disculpas por ello. No sabes cómo sufrí ese día, cuando lo único que deseaba era abrazarte y no soltarte jamás —la miró a los ojos—. No puedo volverlo a hacer, no puedo obligarme a dejarte marchar. No puedes esperar tal cosa de mí.

¿Era cierto lo que decía? Ella apenas podía creerlo. Sin embargo, eso explicaba sus diferentes comportamientos.

Pero ¿qué había cambiado? Nada.

Ella movió la cabeza con desesperación, sabiendo que debía escapar antes de sucumbir ante él otra vez, pero su cuerpo ya la había traicionado. Con Darien perdía el instinto de autoprotección.

—No puedo...

—Sí puedes, Serena. Lo harás —susurró contra su cuello, y la besó.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Darien? ¿Cuánto tiempo me querrás como amante? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que otra mujer llame tu atención?

Él se quedó de piedra y la agarró con fuerza. Ella podía notar el fuerte latido de su corazón a través de la tela de la camisa.

—No habrá otra mujer —dijo él—. Nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti. Nunca querré a otra mujer.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo ella—. ¿Pretendes que me quede en algún lugar cercano y siga yendo a tu casa mientras esté tu esposa?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Tú serás mi esposa.

—No. No finjas —lo empujó—. Sé que has cancelado la boda. Y sé por qué —se volvió para no mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que no puedes casarte conmigo porque no soy la mujer adecuada.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Dime su nombre, Serena.

Ella volvió la cabeza y se estremeció al ver tensión en el rostro de Darien.

—¿Quién ha sido?

—Lo oí, Darien. Akmal y tú hablabais de ello. No tiene sentido fingir.

Él la abrazó de nuevo.

—No habría permitido que oyeras tal cosa por nada del mundo.

—No. Estoy segura —trató de mantenerse firme contra su abrazo, pero resultaba imposible.

—Creía que habías decidido que no podías confiar, a ti y a tu hijo, a un hombre como yo. Que mi pasado me marcaba.

—¡No! Esto no tiene nada que ver con confiar en ti como padre.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se percató de cuánto deseaba que él fuera el padre de su hijo.

—Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Darien, sino conmigo. Con el hecho de que no seré una reina adecuada. Y con el hecho de que no te casarás conmigo. Ahora, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Déjame —dijo con voz temblorosa y se mordió el labio para mantener el control.

Darien dio un paso atrás y ella lo echó de menos al instante. Deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que aceptaría todo lo que él le ofreciera, por muy efímero que fuera.

Él permaneció quieto. Como un hombre fuerte. El hombre que poseía su alma y su corazón. El hombre que nunca podría ser suyo.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar. Se abrazó sujetando el vestido contra su cuerpo, consciente de que el sueño había terminado.

—Serena, tú haces que mi vida sea plena. Eso es lo que importa.

Despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Darien sacó una bolsita de terciopelo del bolsillo. La abrió y sacó algo que parecía de fuego.

—Serás la mejor reina que Qusay haya conocido. No sólo por tu comprensión e inteligencia, sino porque te quiero, Serena —le tendió la mano—. ¿Me has oído? Te quiero y deseo que seas mi esposa. No sólo por el bien de nuestro hijo, sino porque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado.

Abrió la mano y el brillo de las esmeraldas y los diamantes invadió la habitación.

Serena se quedó sin respiración al ver lo que era: el collar de la reina. Un símbolo de poder y riqueza que pertenecía a la realeza desde hacía siglos y que se suponía que provenía de las primeras minas de esmeraldas de Qusay. Todas las reinas lo recibían como símbolo del importante lugar que ocupaban en el reino y de la fidelidad de su esposo.

Serena sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y Darien la sujetó. En uno de sus hombros ella notó el frío de las piedras preciosas.

—¡Serena! Di algo.

—Pero no puedes... No...

—¿Amarte? Claro que puedo. ¿Puedes perdonarme por no haberme dado cuenta antes? Para mí es una novedad. Pero si amarte es saber que sólo quiero estar a tu lado durante el resto de mi vida, viendo cómo crecen nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos, entonces te amo. Has conseguido que desee lo que nunca había soñado: el amor de una mujer especial. ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para ser mi esposa? Yo haré todo lo posible para ser un buen marido. Y aprenderé a ser el padre que nuestro hijo necesita.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, Darien —le sujetó el rostro con las manos—. Te quiero, siempre te he querido —se acercó para besarlo y su corazón se inundó de felicidad.

—¡Espera! Deja que haga esto primero.

La volvió y ella se miró en el espejo. Darien le colocó el collar de esmeraldas y diamantes.

Serena había dejado caer el vestido al suelo y permaneció con la ropa interior de encaje mientras él le ponía el collar.

Al sentir su peso, puso cara de asombro. Pero fueron las manos de Darien quitándole el sujetador lo que llamó su atención. La imagen de sus manos morenas moviéndose junto a su tez pálida, provocó que el deseo la invadiera.

—Mi perfecta esposa —murmuró él contra su cuello mientras le acariciaba los senos.

Ella se apoyó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

—No pertenezco a la realeza. Soy medio extranjera.

—Eres perfecta —dijo de nuevo, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Esa vez, al percibir amor en sus palabras, ella lo creyó.

—Por eso cancelé la boda. Me di cuenta de que no podía casarme contigo con una ceremonia de segunda categoría. Quiero que el mundo entero se entere. Tardaremos más tiempo en organizarlo, pero tendremos la boda más sonada que se haya celebrado en Qusay.

—Pero no puedes. La Constitución... —se calló al sentir un intenso placer provocado por sus caricias.

—Cambiaremos la Constitución. Si Qusay quiere que yo sea el rey, tú serás mi reina. Me he reunido con Akmal para darle mi ultimátum y, créeme, le he dejado clara mi postura. En estos momentos lo están organizando todo —la besó en el cuello—. Ahora, abre los ojos, _habibti_.

Serena abrió los ojos y notó la presión del miembro erecto de Darien contra su cuerpo. Se fijó en su reflejo en el espejo. En el brillo que había en la mirada de su amante, en sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo cubierto de joyas. Entonces Darien deslizó la mano hacia abajo.

—Quiero que mires —susurró— mientras hago el amor a mi prometida.

La celebración de la boda duró siete días.

Tal y como Darien prometió, fue la mayor que se había celebrado en Qusay.

El quinto día habían celebrado la coronación de Darien.

Él estaba de pie y la brisa marina acariciaba la magnífica capa bordada que llevaba en los hombros y el igal negro y dorado que rodeaba el pañuelo blanco que cubría su cabeza. Lucía la espada real en la cadera, un símbolo de la riqueza y el poder del gobernador de Qusay.

El sentía el peso de la expectación y la responsabilidad, pero lo manejaba con facilidad, seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al aceptar el trono.

Darien respiró hondo y miró a los invitados. La gente reía y charlaba en las carpas que habían preparado con alfombras y asientos mullidos. Otros paseaban por los jardines o miraban las carreras de caballos que se celebraban en la playa de arena blanca.

Pero sólo una persona llamaba su atención. Serena. Su esposa. Su reina. Su amor.

Llevaba todo el día con una sonrisa radiante, primero con sus primos, que se habían alegrado mucho por ella, y después con la familia de Darien.

—Vuelves a tener esa mirada, Darien —le dijo una voz desde atrás—. ¿No sabes que un rey ha de tener aspecto solemne?

Darien sonrió y se volvió hacia su hermano Zafiro.

—Qué sabrás tú. Nunca llegaste a ser rey.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me hicieron una oferta mejor —miró a la bella mujer que estaba a pocos metros de allí.

—¿Decías? Sobre esa mirada... —Darien se rió.

—Oh, no le hagas caso —dijo Diamante cuando se acercó a ellos—. Ya sabes que no puede apartar la vista de su esposa.

—Ya somos cuatro, y no os gustaría que fuera de otra manera —su primo Alan se colocó al otro lado de Darien y señaló a las mujeres que estaban en la carpa real—. Todos somos afortunados.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

Darien miró al grupo. Ann, la esposa de Alan, lucía zafiros y una sonrisa cálida como el sol. Petzite, la mujer de Zafiro, con su elegante belleza, se reía con Esmeralda, la amiga de la infancia y esposa de Diamante.

Y su madre parecía más feliz que nunca. Pero en el centro estaba la más bella de todas: Serena, acunando a la hija adoptada de Esmeralda y Diamante.

Al ver a su esposa sujetando al bebé experimentó esa sensación de posesividad que lo invadía cuando pensaba en el niño que ella llevaba en sus entrañas. Bajo el vestido, su vientre había empezado a crecer.

Deseaba acercarse y acariciárselo. No habían compartido cama desde hacía siete noches, respetando la tradición. Pero aquella noche…

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Serena levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y separó los libios a modo de invitación.

Darien tuvo que contenerse para no gemir.

Deseaba desnudarla y hacerle el amor sin quitarle el collar de esmeraldas. Tal y como había hecho el día que se lo entregó. La imagen de Serena desnuda, pero con el collar, invadió su cabeza y un fuerte deseo se apoderó de él.

Serena entregó el bebé a su madre y se puso en pie. El sol de la tarde iluminaba su cabello mientras se acercaba a Darien.

Éste se percató de que sus acompañantes se retiraban de su lado para dejarlo a solas con su esposa.

—Tienes aspecto de estar impaciente —dijo ella.

—Lo estoy —confirmó él, agarrándola de la mano—. Te deseo tanto que me cuesta respirar.

—Entonces quizá deberíamos marcharnos para que puedas calmar tu dolor.

Darien respiró hondo al imaginar la promesa de sus palabras.

—Pronto —prometió—. En cuanto sea capaz de caminar —la atrajo hacia sí y la volvió para que viera la colorida fiesta. Ella se acomodó contra su cuerpo, como si estuviera hecha para él.

—¿No te arrepientes de haberte convertido en mi reina?

—Por supuesto que no —negó con la cabeza. Darien percibió su aroma a miel y canela. Seguía siendo la mujer que había conocido en el desierto. Capaz, adorable, maravillosa. La abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien. Siempre te querré —colocó los brazos sobre los de él.

Serena y él estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Él nunca había conocido tanta felicidad.

Fin


End file.
